Striptease
by chick on speed
Summary: Voici ma deuxième fic qui emprunte les personnages de Glee. Quinn et Santana ont bientôt trente ans et sont promis à un avenir professionnel et sentimental radieux.Quand à Brittany la vie l'a un peu malmenée et elle ne le sait pas encore mais son destin va changer lorsqu'elle va croiser le chemin de Santana.
1. Chapter 1

**Striptease**

_**je vous présente une nouvelle fic dont les personnages centraux seront Santana Lopez, Brittany pierce, Quinn Fabray et Rachel Berry. Il y aura du quintanna (amicale) parce que j'aime cette relation, du brittana bien sûr et aussi un peu de faberry mais je ne sais pas encore sur quel mode.**_

_** Il y aura quelques personnages secondaires sortis de mon esprit mais aussi certains emprunter plus ou moins diront nous à d'autres séries à savoir the l word et grey's anatomy. Si vous ne suivez pas ces séries rassurez vous cela n'aura aucune incidence sur la compréhension de l'histoire. Inclure des personnages de d'autres séries est un petit plaisir que je me fais.**_

_** le Glee club n'a jamais existé mais Quinn et Santana ont bien été dans le même lycée. Rachel et Britt ne les connaissent pas encore. Elles ont maintenant pratiquement trente ans et une vie complètement inventée par mes soins bien sûr. Leur caractère reste à peu près le même que les personnages de base.**_

_** Bien évidemment tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

_** je mets ma fic en rated M même si les scènes un peu plus chaudes arriveront plus tard. hé oui je suis tellement en manque de scènes un peu plus hot dans Glee que c'est un vrai plaisir que d'en écrire et puis mes personnages ont quasi trente ans donc une sexualité évidemment.**_

_** Bon, sûr ce je vous laisse à la lecture qui j'espère vous sera agréable.**_

** Chapitre 1 **

** Enterrement de vie de jeune fille**

Santana Lopez pressait le pas, elle était juste comme à son habitude très très en retard. Il faut dire qu'elle avait de bonnes excuses, son service s'était achevé comme toujours plus tard que prévu. c'était sans cesse comme ça dans l'hôpital de Los Angeles ou elle travaillait. Elle y était résidente depuis six ans maintenant elle attaquait son avant dernière année et elle mettait toute son énergie à faire ses preuves car elle briguait le poste de chef des Résidents comme la plupart de ses collègues. Cette année elle s'était orientée vers la pédiatrie non seulement parce que elle était assez douée pour ça mais aussi parce qu'elle appréciait beaucoup le docteur Arizona Robbins qui en était la chef. Mais ce soir c'était la trève, elle allait enchainer deux jours de repos et cette pensée lui fit du bien après la semaine éreintante qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle était complètement épuisée et ce soir il fallait qu'elle passe outre cet épuisement, elle se rendait à une soirée très importante pour une de ses plus chères amies. La nuit allait être longue, elle en avait conscience aussi elle s'était dopée au café quasiment toute la journée. Elle avait prévu qu'elle ne pourrait repasser chez elle se changer et avait donc emmené sa tenue de sortie pour se changer dans les vestiaires de l'hôpital. Un coup de maquillage plus tard, elle était prête à s'envoler rejoindre ses amies. Elle avait croisée le docteur Robbins au détour d'un couloir et celle-ci l'avait complimentée sur sa tenue, elle avait piqué un Fard. Heureusement sa peau mate avait quelque peu dissimuler sa rougeur. Santana lopez possédait effectivement une belle peau hâlée due à ses origines latines. Elle était également pourvue d'une crinière dense et noire qui témoignait de ses origines. Elle était relativement petite et son corps était svelte et athlétique, ses yeux sombres et sa bouche pulpeuse venait parfaire le tableau d'une jeune femme pleine de beauté et de charme.

ça y est elle venait d'arriver au restaurant ou une tablée joyeuse et visiblement déjà un peu enivrée l'attendait.

"ça y est! la voilà" c'était son amie Eva qui avait parlé et tous les visages s'étaient tournés dans sa direction. Elles avaient fait un rapide tour de table et déposé une bise sur la joue de chacune des filles qui s'y trouvait et avait rejoint la place vide qui l'attendait à côté d'une autre de ses amies et qui plus est collègue : Quinn Fabray. Quinn était à peu près de la même taille que la latina mais leur point commun physique s'arrêtaient là. Elle était aussi blonde que les blés et possédait de jolies traits fins. Elle avait un visage d'ange mais un caractère bien trempé qui contrastait avec la douceur de ses traits. Elles avaient cela en commun avec Santana une personnalité affirmée et une détermination qui faisaient qu'elles s'entendaient parfaitement bien. Celle-ci comprenait très bien le retard de son amie, elle était contrainte de subir le même sort qu'elle dans l'hôpital ou elles travaillaient toutes les deux mais elle ne put s'empêchait de la malmenée un peu.

"Le docteur Robbins t'as retenue dans son bureau?" Lui dit t elle d'un ton équivoque.

Et San ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quinn savait pertinemment que l'orientation sexuelle de sa chef était la même que celle de San et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la taquiner. En effet santana était lesbienne comme le docteur Robbins qui elle même entretenait une relation avec une autre femme médecin de l'hôpital.

"Je sais que tu prends tes fantasmes pour une réalité Fabray et finalement j'en suis à me demander si ce n'est pas toi qui craque sur ma jolie blonde de chef."

Quinn sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

"c'est pas parce que je traine avec des gouines toute une sainte journée que je vais me laisser convertir!"

Et c'était vrai qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de Santana et Eva qui sont toutes deux Homos. Quinn et Santana se connaissaient depuis le lycée et même si un soir elles s'étaient laissées aller à flirter sous l'emprise de l'alcool Quinn n'en restait pas moins hétéro. Quant à Eva elles l'avaient connues toutes les deux en première année de médecine et elles ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis, celle ci effectuait son cursus dans le même hôpital que ses deux amies. En effet l'orientation sexuelle de Quinn faisait exception autour de cette table parmi les dix personnes, Il y avait pas moins de neuf lesbiennes présentes. Elles étaient réunies aujourd'hui dans le même et unique but enterrer la vie de jeune fille de leur amie Eva qui allait se marier dans un mois avec une jolie blonde qui s'était emparé de son coeur quatre ans plus tôt. Ses amies les plus proches et notamment kate avait organisée cette soirée en son honneur. Pourquoi attendre la veille du mariage pour fêter l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille? leur avait elle dit. Tout le monde se met minable, les gens et surtout la mariée se retrouvent complètement cassés le jour de la cérémonie. elle avait donc fixé le rendez vous pour ce soir et avait convié San et Quinn à les rejoindre.

Il était maintenant minuit et le repas venait de s'achever et Eva entreprit de se lever son verre à la main.

"merci à toutes les filles d être venues ce soir! Quelle bonheur que chacune d'entre vous est pu se libérer. je sais aussi que vous êtes toutes très déçues qu'une aussi belle plante que moi sorte du marché du célibat mais faudra vous y faire! Mon coeur et mon corps n'appartiennent qu'à une seule femme désormais!" a ces mots quelques amis de Kate s'était mis à siffler et à applaudir.

" En parlant de bombes qui ne seront bientôt plus sur le marché. je tenais à féliciter officiellement ma chère amie Santana Lopez qui va également bientôt épouser la fille de ses rêves. Félicitations à toi San. Toi et moi les deux latinas les plus prisées et les plus sexys de los Angeles allons nous marier la même année! C'est toutes les lesbiennes de Los Angeles qui sont en deuil ce soir!"

Tout le monde avait levé son verre en l'honneur de Santana. Celle-ci s'était tassé sur sa chaise, l'air un peu gênée. Putain c'est vrai ce serait bientôt son tour. Dans un peu moins de cinq mois elle épouserait Carmen. Elle avait rencontré Carmen il y de ça deux ans et d'emblée elle avait eu un coup de foudre physique l'une pour l'autre. Carmen était vraiment une femme magnifique, elle était latine tout comme San mais elle possédait des courbes plus généreuses. Sa poitrine et ses fesses était plus opulentes que celles de sa future femme. Et son sourire ravageur avait de suite plus à Santana. Elle s'était rencontrées de manière fortuite lors d'une soirée ou Carmen exerçait son métier de DJ et San l'avait rapidement trouvé très à son goût. Elle avait apprécié que Carmen mette une telle passion à provoquer l'engouement dans la salle. Elle l'avait trouvé somptueuse en train de vibrer derrière ses platines. Il avait suffit d'un regard et d'un sourire pour que Santana craque complètement pour la petite brune, ce soir là elles avaient finies la soirée ensemble à faire l'amour comme des folles et s'étaient promis de se revoir. San était d'abord tombée amoureuse de son physique, de leurs sulfureux ébats puis ses sentiments s'étaient développés. Elles évoluaient dans des milieux très différents toutes les deux mais naturellement elles s'étaient côtoyer de plus en plus et avaient finies par prendre un appartement commun. Leur relation fonctionnait sur le fait que chacune était libre de ses mouvements et bien quelles se voyaient peu, les moments qu'elles partageaient été formidables.. Aux yeux de tous elles formait un couple idéal c'est pourquoi quand Carmen l'avait demandé en mariage elle avait répondu positivement. Cela coulait de source finalement, elle avait 29 ans, il était l'heure pour elle de se poser et le faire avec Carmen lui avait paru évident. En plus sa famille était ravie, leur fille allait certes épouser une femme mais au moins ce serait une latina ce qui compensait un peu. Le mariage approchait à grands pas et Santana appréhendait quand même. Heureusement ce n'était pas elle qui s'occupait des préparatifs, Carmen avait pris les choses en main et la consultait quand cela lui semblait important.

Mais elle ne pouvait se mentir, le grand jour approchait doucement et jusqu'à maintenant elle éludait les questionnements liés à cette future union qui coulait de source pour tout le monde. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas eu réellement le temps de se demander si elle prenait la bonne décision. Le fait que tous le pense était certainement la preuve qu'elle empruntait le chemin qu'elle était sensée suivre. Pourquoi n'épouserait elle pas Carmen? Elle ne trouvait aucun argument qui lui fasse dire qu'elle ne devait pas le faire. Elle aimait cette fille et cet amour était réciproque. Cela serait amplement suffisant pour la plupart des gens. Elle but une longue gorgée de son verre et son appréhension diminua un peu quand elle croisa le regard bienveillant de Quinn. Désormais tout le monde s'était levé, les rires fusaient de tout part, les filles commençaient à être bien éméchées. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre l'endroit ou se déroulerait la deuxième partie de la soirée.

"Je passe en premier et vous me suivez jusqu'au lieu que j'ai spécialement choisie pour fêter dignement l'enterrement de ton célibat" Kate avait adressé un clin d'oeil à Eva.

Le groupe de filles s'était dirigé vers les véhicules et celles qui avaient peu consommé d'alcool s'était installé au volant. San était dans la voiture de Quinn coinçait à l'arrière entre deux amies d'Eva qui s'extasiaient sur le bonheur de se marier d'Eva. Et c'était vrai, Eva semblait appréhender le fait d'épouser sa copine avec beaucoup de sérénité. Elle qui était comme Santana à l'époque, bon sang ce qu'elles avaient pu jouer de leurs charmes auprès de la gent féminine. A l'époque, elles étaient de vraies prédatrices qui draguaient et faisaient chavirer les coeurs de nombreuses jeunes femmes et maintenant son amie s'était rangée et aller passer le reste de sa vie à appartenir à une seule et unique femme et visiblement cette idée ne l'angoissait pas. Son amie était heureuse, elle était là pour fêter son bonheur, ses propres doutes ne devait pas gâcher la joie ambiante. Elle prit donc part à la conversation et s'était détendue le temps du trajet, en arrivant elle était décidée à passer une bonne soirée.

Et c'est comme ça qu'elles avaient débarquer un peu plus tard devant un club de striptease. Les filles étaient dans un état d'excitation qui frôlait l'hystérie en pénétrant dans le lieu. Kate lança un grand sourire en direction de Santana et Quinn, elle paraissait très fière de son effet de surprise. L'endroit était assez classe dans son ensemble malgré les serveuses dénudées et les filles qui se déhanchaient sur les podiums. Pour preuve les videurs qui se situaient dans les coins de la salle, aux aguêts, prêts à gérer le moindre débordement. On sentait que l'établissement accueillait une clientèle de choix peuplée de patrons et cadres en costard qui venaient se détendre en matant des nanas sexys qui dansaient avant de rejoindre leur petit foyer pour y passer le week end en famille. Elles n'étaient pas les seules à être venus en groupe à l'autre bout de la salle, un groupe de gars type golden boys paraissaient être là pour les mêmes raisons qu'elles. Après quelques verres, l'ambiance était surchauffée, les filles appréciaient le spectacle et s'étaient levées pour l'admirer de plus près et glisser des dollars dans les mini shorts de ses dames qui ondulaient sur le podium. San commençait à se détendre doucement, les vodkas qu'elles avaient ingurgitées devaient certainement l'y aider.

Tout à coup son regard fut happer par une femme qui dansait sur l'estrade voisine à celle qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais ce que dégageait cette femme qui ondulait ses courbes la laissa comme subjuguée. Certes les stripteaseuses étaient toutes sexys en diable mais en regardant celle ci elle se sentait perturbée. La jeune femme devait avoir à peu près dans ses âges, elle était très grande et blonde, ses jambes longues et fines révélaient une musculature parfaite et bien qu'elle semblait bougé l'ensemble de son corps tel un robot qui reproduirait sans cesse les mêmes gestes, sa manière de se mouvoir était empreinte d'une certaine grâce. Ses cheveux caressaient ses épaules dans des mouvements de tête sensuel et Santana se surprit à s'imaginer passant sa main dans cette masse dorée. Les traits de son visage étaient doux bien que celui-ci soit fermé. Elle arborait un faciès qui semblait dénué de toute émotion. On avait l'impression qu' aucun sentiment ne se dégageait de sa personne mais San pouvait fort bien imaginer qu'elle possédait certainement un sourire magnifique et que son regard devait être bien plus pétillante et expressive qu'il ne l'était tout de suite et maintenant. Dans l'immédiat on voyait que cette fille fournissait le travail qu'on lui demandait, ses yeux qui fixait le vide au fond de la salle en était le meilleur témoin. L'espace d'un instant le temps s'arrêta et dans son esprit les personnes dans la pièce avaient disparues et elle était la seule à avoir le privilège de regarder cette fille dansait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et lorsqu' un mec se leva pour introduire un dollar sous le tissu qui recouvrait les fesses de la femme, elle eut envie de se lever et de lui casser le bras tellement ce geste l'avait agacé. Puis l'espace d'une seconde le regard de la blonde vint se poser sur sa personne et elle se sentit rougir. Bon dieu mais qu'est qui m'arrive? Quand elle tourna son visage en direction de ses amies, elle vit qu'elles étaient hilares.

"Tu feras gaffe San, t'as un peu de bave qui coule le long du menton!" c'était Quinn qui avait parlé et Eva de surenchérir

"Depuis quand tu aimes les blondes? Putain il faut que je surveille ma future femme!"

Et ses deux amies étaient parties dans un fou rire mais San n'avait pas trop envie de se marrer. Elle qui ne possédait pas beaucoup d'empathie et s'était endurcie au contact des gens malades rencontrés dans son travail et pourtant elle se sentait extrèmement touchée par cette blonde. Cette fille lui semblait différente, elle aurait voulut connaitre son histoire, savoir ce qui faisait qu'elle était là à s'exhiber soir après soir devant ces gens. Pourquoi elle était promis à un avenir professionnel épanouissant alors que cette fille se déhanchait sur un podium offerte à la luxure des regards qui la scrutaient? Elle se leva pour se rendre aux toilettes et à son retour la fille avait disparue. La joyeuse bande finit la soirée à boire et à déconner en rivalisant de blagues graveleuses mais San resta le plus clair de son temps dans ses pensées.

Quinn venait de la déposer à son appart, il était quatre heures et le son qui émanait de la salle de bains lui fit dire que Carmen venait de rentrer et qu'elle était sous la douche. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de se démaquiller et s'effondra sur le lit après s'être déshabillée. Carmen venait de la rejoindre et elle sentit un doux parfum envahir son espace quand celle ci l'encercla de ses bras et vint presser son corps contre le sien. Elle se sentait complètement crevée mais également dans un état de tension intense. Elle savait qu'une seule et unique chose la détendrait, elle agrippa la main de Carmen et porta le bout de ses doigts à ses lèvres et les frôla du bout de sa langue. Le geste équivoque ne mit que peu de temps à faire régir sa moitié qui s'empara de son corps et lui fit l'amour de façon passionné comme elle savait si bien le faire. Après l'étreinte, Carmen mit peu de temps à s'endormir et San resta comme ça les yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond de leur chambre, elle percevait le souffle régulier de sa future femme qui s'était assoupit à ses côtés. Elle peina à trouver le sommeil l'image de la stripteaseuse blonde hantait son esprit mais elle finit par s'endormir à son tour.

_**Voilà le petit début de cette histoire qui j'espère vous a plu, je vais essayer de prendre le temps de poser un peu les personnages. Le prochain chapitre serait consacré à Britt et on en saura un peu plus sur son parcours de vie et le pourquoi de ce qu'elle en fait. A très vite.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Daniel

_**Merci pour ces premières reviews, cela m'encourage à poursuivre mon histoire. Je souhaite vraiment essayé de faire le maximum pour faire de ma fic une histoire captivante et qui vous plaira. C'est très agréable de savoir que ce qu'on produit plait.**_

Brittany pierce se préparait pour partir, comme la plupart des soirs il était 21h et elle prenait le travail vers 22h. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Sur le seuil de la porte se tenait une femme noire ronde souriante, la soixantaine bien tassé.

"bonsoir Mme Brown"

"Salut ma toute belle! Combien de fois il faudra que te répète de m'appeler Adelaide. Mme Brown c'était ma mère. Paix à son âme"

Mais Brittany le savait, elle n'y arriverait pas, on lui avait inculqué le respect des gens plus âgés et elle aurait eu le sentiment de trahir les valeurs de son éducation en étant trop familière avec cette femme. Pourtant elle aimait cette femme et bien qu'elles possèdent une différence d'âge c'était une des rares personnes qu'elle considérait comme une amie, une confidente. Britt se dirigea dans le salon précédée de son hôte. Dans la pièce se trouvait un petit garçon, il s'affairait avec beaucoup de minutie aligner des dominos de couleur sur la table basse, il ne releva même pas la tête lorsque les deux femmes entrèrent dans la pièce.

"mon coeur vient dire bonjour à Mme Brown"

Le garçonnet blond leva ses yeux bleus direction de sa mère et s'enquit d'un "bonjour Adelaide " sans broncher de sa place.

"Ha tu vois! lui il m'appelle Adelaide! bonjour mon petit coeur" La grosse femme se pencha pour déposer un baiser tendre sur sa petite tête.

"Fais une bise à Mme Brown Daniel!"

"laisse le donc va ! il est occupé!"

Elle prépara un thé qu'elles partagèrent assises autour de la petite table qui se situait dans la cuisine. Le petit garçon continuait d'installer avec beaucoup de concentration ses dominos dans un ordre bien précis.

"Bon il est temps d'aller au lit mon ange."

Le petit garçon était maintenant en pyjama, pelotonné sous sa petit couette. Sa mère se pencha et déposa un baiser qui dura quelques secondes sur sa petit joue.

"maman va travailler mon ange mais elle va penser à toi tout le temps. Si tu as besoin Adelaide sera dans le salon. Que tes songes soit merveilleux..." lui dit elle en le gratifiant d'un deuxième baiser.

Elle ferma la porte de la chambre en lui lançant un "Je t'aime".

"Bon il faut que j'y aille, c'est comme d'habitude si il ya le moindre souci vous pouvez appeler directement au club."

"Je sais, je sais! ne t'en fais pas! file tu vas être en retard!"

"Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous, vous êtes mon ange gardien" Et c'était vrai cette femme était un don du ciel et Britt ne pouvait pas imaginer comment elle s'en sortirait sans son aide. Cette femme était la personne la plus gentille et la plus bienveillante qu'elle ait connu au cours de sa vie à part sa mère peut être mais il fallait mieux qu'elle évite d'y penser.

"C'est un plaisir ma jolie."

Elle referma la porte et descendit les marches quatre à quatre. elle s'engouffra dans sa voiture, mit le contact et se dirigea en direction du club dans lequel elle travaillait. Elle se déshabillait et faisait le show dans ce club depuis pratiquement quatre longues années. Et comme tous les soirs en roulant vers la nuit qui l'attendait ses pensées étaient tournées vers son fils, sa merveille, son Daniel. C'était pour lui qu'elle faisait tout ça.

Brittany pierce était âgée aujourd'hui de 28 ans et elle possédait un parcours de vie assez chaotique. Elle était née dans une famille assez pauvre mais n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Ses parents était des gens honnêtes et travailleurs et ils s'étaient toujours bien occupés d'elle. Elle était fille unique, sa mère avait eu un problème quelques temps après sa naissance et elle avait du abandonner l'idée d'avoir d'autres enfants mais Britt était là et ils étaient tellement heureux d'avoir une petite fille si joviale et agréable. la petite blonde était leur rayon de soleil, leur joie de vivre. la vie s'était déroulée paisiblement pour la petite famille jusqu'à ce Britt atteigne ses 17 ans. C'était un soir de décembre et ses parents s'étaient rendus chez des amis pour le diner, elle était resté chez elle à dévorer du pop corn devant sa série préférée mais ce soir là ses parents n'étaient jamais rentrés. Leur voiture avait mordu la chaussée et était venue s'engouffrer sous un camion qui n'avait pas pu l'éviter. A 17 ans, elle s'était retrouvé privée de sa famille, son monde s'était écroulé. En un clin d'oeil elle avait perdue son innocence.

Elle s'était rapidement retrouvée dans un foyer. Sa seule famille c'était ses grands parents qui vivaient loin et étaient déjà âgés, elle avait très bien compris qu'ils ne puisse pas accueillir une adolescente sous leur toit. Elle avait moins compris pourquoi la soeur de sa mère, sa tante n'avait pas voulu d'elle, elle gardait une certaine rancoeur envers cette femme qui aurait du lui tendre la main. Elle la revoyait le jour de l'enterrement en pleurs et faisant comme si elle se sentait concernée par la tristesse de Britt alors que clairement elle s'en fichait sinon elle l'aurait prise avec elle c'est en tout cas comme ça que Britt le percevait. Le foyer n'était pas un endroit des plus gai et elle y avait côtoyer pas mal de jeunes filles en grande détresse qui n'avait pas toujours été très sympa avec elle. Elle restait à l'écart des nombreux conflits qui s'y passait, certaines de ces ados étaient en proie à des actes violents. C'était affreux comme elle avait pu se sentir seule et désespérée à cette époque, elle avait pensé à mettre fin à ses jours, tout lui était devenue pénible et chaque jour elle portait sa souffrance comme un poids dont elle avait la sensation qu'il ne s'envolerait jamais. La seule personne qui l'avait un peu soutenue se nommait Alissa. Alissa était une jeune fille au parcours difficile qui avait subit la maltraitance de sa famille et elle aimait la douceur qui se dégageait de Britt. C'est un peu grâce à sa protection que Britt avait réussie à trouver sa place. Cette époque ne comportait pas que de mauvais souvenirs grâce à sa présence. Depuis leur rencontre au foyer elle ne s'était jamais quittées, Al faisait et ferait toujours partie intégrante de sa vie. C'était en quelque sorte la soeur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Elle avait continué une scolarité mais très vite ses notes s'étaient retrouvés en chute libre et elle avait finie par arrêter l'école. De tout façon elle n'avait jamais été très brillante, elle n'était pas bête loin de là mais elle s'était toujours senti un peu en décalage avec les autres. Dés qu'elle avait eu l'âge requis, elle avait quittés le foyer qui la logeait pour se prendre un petit studio dans un quartier modeste. Elle avait travailler comme serveuse pour payer le loyer et se nourrir. Elle vivait au jour le jour sans se poser de questions sur l'avenir. Et puis elle l avait rencontré, Mark, elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour cet homme qui était un peu plus âgé. Il s'était présenté à elle avec des allures de prince charmant et elle était tombé dans le panneau de ses propos flatteurs. Elle s'extasiait devant chaque parole qu'il prononçait. Elle était tombé amoureuse de cet homme qui lui promettait un avenir radieux en sa compagnie. Peu de temps après, il était venu s'installer chez elle et avait révélé un visage moins flatteur, il passait ses journées à glander pendant qu'elle s'escrimait à aller bosser pour ramener de l'argent pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Il lui arrivait bien de ramener un peu de fric mais toujours du liquide et Britt fermait les yeux, elle préférait ne pas savoir comment l'argent était obtenu. Mais elle l'aimait, il n'était pas méchant avec elle même s' il passait son temps à lui faire des promesses de changement qu'il ne tenait jamais.

A plusieurs reprises Alissa lui avait dit de le quitter, elle n'avait jamais senti ce mec et elle trouvait que Britt méritait mieux mais la blonde n'y arrivait pas, elle espérait encore et encore après de belles paroles qui n'étaient que du vent. Et puis elle était tombée enceinte quand elle l'avait annoncé à mark la nouvelle n'avait pas été très bien reçu. Elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'avortement et finalement ils avaient décidés ensemble qu'ils donneraient cet enfant à sa naissance à un couple désireux d'en avoir mais qui ne pouvait pas. Mais quand Britt avait été passé une échographie et qu'elle avait écouté les battements de coeur de l'enfant, son enfant, elle était revenue sur sa décision, elle l'aimait déjà ce bébé, elle ne pourrait jamais l'abandonner. Mark avait mal accueilli sa décision et avait été très froid durant le temps de sa grossesse. Quand le petit était né, elle avait insisté pour qu'il se prénomme Daniel, plus jeune elle était raide dingue de l'acteur Daniel Day Lewis qu'elle trouvait beau comme un dieu comme son Bébé. Elle s'était sentit littéralement fondre devant ce petit être dont elle avait la charge. Ses yeux était aussi bleus que les siens et son regard azur lui transperçait le coeur de bonheur. Mark s'était un peu radouci devant la bouille du bébé, il avait fait des efforts, il restait s'occuper de lui pendant que Britt effectuait ses heures de service et il s'occupait à peu près de son fils.

Vers l'âge de 2 ans, Britt avait commencé à se poser des questions sur le comportement de Daniel, l'enfant lui paraissait avoir des attitudes bizarres et il possédait un retard de langage. Et puis le diagnostique était tombé son petit Daniel était autiste, il n'était pas bête, pas anormal, pas déficient, il était juste différent, son esprit ne fonctionnerait jamais de la même façon que la plupart de ses congénères. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, pour elle quoique qu'il advienne son enfant était parfait et il était sa plus belle réussite. Cependant il lui faudrait une prise en charge différente des autres enfants pour qu'il grandisse sereinement et Britt était prête à tout pour lui, la chair de sa chair, l'être qui comptait le plus au monde. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de mark qui avait changé de regard sur son fils, elle constatait dans ses gestes que l'affection qu'il lui portait avait disparu. Il commença doucement à se détacher de l'enfant au fur à mesure des semaines jusqu'au jour ou il était parti faire une course et n'était jamais revenu. Britt avait espéré son retour longtemps en vain. Mais ce type était un lâche maintenant elle en avait la preuve formelle. Comme lors de son adolescence, elle avait pu compter sur le soutien d'Alissa qui s'était occupé de Daniel à ses côtés. Mais bien vite la prise en charge de Daniel dans l'établissement spécialisé qui s'occupait de lui la journée commença à peser lourd financièrement parlant et Britt se retrouva sous la menace de l'expulsion, elle touchait certes une petite aide de l'état lié a la différence de Daniel et redoublait d'efforts en cumulant deux travails un le midi et le soir mais ce n'était pas suffisant et en plus elle avait la désagréable sensation de délaissé son enfant.

c'était Al qui lui avait trouvé la solution à tous ses problèmes. Allissa avait toujours été un peu dévergondée plus que Britt en tout cas et depuis quelques temps elle s'était fait embaucher dans un club ou elle s'exhibait en dansant moitié nu tous les soirs, elle gagnait bien sa vie grâce à ça, le club "pink palace" était relativement réputé et assez classe, il n'y avait pas de nu intégrale, les stripteaseuses n'enlevaient même pas le haut et son amie était convaincu que vu le corps que possédait Britt, elle pourrait s'y faire embaucher. En plus la blonde avait pratiqué la danse durant son enfance et si c'était elle qui la recommandait il la prendrait sûrement. Pourquoi se casser le cul à faire la serveuse alors qu'elle pourrait gagner bien plus en jouant de son coprs. Britt avait refusé dans un premier temps mais sa situation étant devenu de plus en plus complexe, elle avait passé quelques essais et le patron avait souhaité l'embaucher. Elle se souvenait de son premier soir, elle s'était sentit écoeuré des regards qui s'étaient posés sur sa personne. Elle était resté un temps infini sous le douche à se frotter afin de se laver des regards qui avaient souillés son corps. Elle avait eu l'amer sensation de se prostituer, de se vendre pour du fric mais au bout de quelques mois l'argent aidant elle y trouvait son compte finalement. Elle avait trouvé des subterfuges pour occuper son esprit tandis qu'elle s'exhibait, par la volonté de ses pensées elle arrivait à s'imaginer ailleurs.

Et puis les gens était plutôt sympa au club, les autres filles l'avaient bien reçues, ce job était rien de plus pour elle qu'un gagne pain et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'était plus sur la paille. Elle avait même réussi à emménager dans un appartement plus spacieux et plus prêt de l'école spécialisée qui s'occupait de Daniel et avait plus de temps pour se consacrer à lui. Celui-ci avait fait d'énormes progrès et il arrivait quasiment à suivre un cursus classique pour un enfant de son âge grâce au travail d'enseignants spécialisés. Il se concentrait de mieux en mieux et s'ouvrait sur le monde qui l'entourait. Elle avait avec son enfant malgré sa différence une relation normale de mère à fils. Très vite elle avait fait connaissance de Mme Brown qui était devenu sa nounou officielle et garder Daniel les nuits ou elle travaillait. d'ordinaire son fils supportait mal la présence de gens qu'il connaissait peu mais avec la grosse femme noire le contact s'était établit facilement. Elle était sereine de le laisser avec elle, elle avait confiance. Il y avait une seule chose auquel elle évitait de penser c'était à l'avenir, elle avait conscience qu'elle ne pourrait éternellement faire ce qu'elle faisait mais la vie lui avait appris à rester ancrée dans le présent.

Elle venait de rentrer chez elle, elle était complètement épuisée quand elle avait trouvé Mme Brown le regard inquiet.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe c'est Dan? ça va?"

"Le petit ange est pas bien, il arrête pas de vomir et de se plaindre du ventre. J'ai pris sa fièvre il en a un peu mais ça va. je lui ai donné un cachet mais j'ai l'impression que la douleur ne s'est pas calmé. j'ai pas voulu te déranger pendant le travail mais je crois qu'il faudrait appeler un médecin"

Britt se précipita dans la chambre. Son petit paraissait dans un sale état, il était toute pale et son front perlé de sueur.

"J'ai mal maman!"

"Montre à Maman ou tu as mal"

et le petit de désigner son bas ventre. Mme Brown se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Maman est là mon coeur ça va aller!"

Elles sortirent de la chambre.

"Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin de garde"

"Non il est trois heures le matin et je pense que je ferais mieux de l'emmener aux urgences de l'hôpital"

Mme Brown la prit dans ses bras

"ça va aller je suis certaine que c'est pas très grave!"

Britt enfila sa veste et vint attraper son fils dans son lit, le petit était accroché à son cou. Mme Brown prit une veste dans son placard la tendit à Britt qui pressa le pas jusqu'à la porte.

"Tu me donnes des nouvelles dès que tu arrives!"

"Promis Adelaide" dans son empressement et son inquiétude, elle venait d'en oublier ses propres règles de politesse.

Elle venait d'arriver dans le hall de l'hôpital, Daniel les deux mains toujours accrochées autour de sa nuque et on l'avait pris en charge et dirigé dans le service adapté. Une infirmière était venu prendre quelques renseignements et avait tenté d'ausculter Daniel mais l'enfant s'était mis à crier et à s'agiter malgré les paroles rassurantes de sa mère. Britt avait stipulé à son entrée en plus des symptômes de son enfant qu'il était autiste. L'endroit visiblement l'effrayait énormément et il supportait mal qu'une personne inconnue puisse le toucher, un des effets de sa pathologie autistique. L'infirmière n'avait pas insisté et les avaient laissé en leur stipulant qu'un docteur allait venir s'en occuper. Ils venaient de passer plus d'un quart d'heure et Daniel s'était assoupie quand enfin une femme brune vêtue d'une blouse fit son apparition, elle tenait dans les mains ce qui devait être le dossier de son fils. Elle passa le dossier sous un de ses bras et tendit une main à Brittany.

"Bonsoir Docteur Santana Lopez"

_**Bon je sais ce chapitre n'était pas très gai je vous l'accorde mais je me devais d'expliquer le passé de Brittany afin qu'on saisisse mieux sa vie dans le présent. Ces données étaient essentielles pour la suite. Et puis j'apprécie vraiment de donner de la profondeur à un personnage tel que Britt car je trouve qu'elle en manque cruellement dans Glee. J'ai beaucoup aimé les fics qui éloignaient les personnages de la série et c'est ce que j'essaye de faire. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas trouvé ça trop barbant. Je vais pouvoir comme ça entrer dans le vif de sujet. Les prochains chapitres seront plus sympas et plus drôles c'est promis! A très vite!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Une nouvelle recrue

_**J'étais tellement heureuse des commentaires que vous m'avez posté hier soir que je me suis lancée à écrire la suite pas plus tard que cette nuit et ce matin. Merci et encore merci.! :-)**_

_**Sakunaya : ça fait plaisir de voir que je ne suis pas seule à avoir envie que notre chère Brittany gagne un peu en profondeur.**_

Santana Lopez se prélassait sous la douche depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Elle avait dormi une bonne partie de la journée. Ce soir, elle allait enchainer une quatrième nuit de travail à l'hôpital et elle était rentrée ce matin fourbue et venait de se lever à peine une heure auparavant, elle avait grignoté un bout en compagnie de Carmen celle-ci lui avait parler des préparatifs du mariage. Tout de suite elle s'employait à détendre son corps sous le jet brûlant de la douche. Ses yeux étaient clos tandis que l'eau tombait lourdement sur ses épaules, quelle merveilleuse sensation de relaxation! Tout à coup elle sentit de l'air frais envahir son espace et parcourir sa peau humide, elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Carmen complètement dévêtue qui entrait pour la rejoindre.

« hey Babe! t'as besoin d'aide parce que je suis toute disposée à te frotter le dos! » lui lança-t-elle un sourire en coin.

« Ho ho! j'ai comme l'impression que je vais encore me mettre en retard »

« C'est bien possible ma jolie! » Carmen venait de presser sa poitrine contre la sienne et de passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Ho et puis merde! Tans pis » San se jeta littéralement sur les lèvres de sa compagne penchant son visage sur le côté afin de donner plus de profondeur à ce baiser. Ses mains vinrent s'agripper dans la chevelure sombre de sa femme.

L' échange buccale se prolongea quelques instants, l'eau continuait à couler le long de son dos réchauffant son épiderme. Devant c'était Carmen qui brûlait sa peau grâce à la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps. Un même feu dévorait son intérieur de désir. Elle sentit tout son corps se contractait et vint enroulé sa jambe droite autour du bassin de Carmen lui laissant libre accés à son intimité. Le message avait été reçu très vite et sa belle plongea ses doigts dans son sexe offert et Santana gémit bruyamment . Elle venait de basculer sa tête en arrière et l'eau coulait à présent sur sa poitrine dressée tandis que Carmen ravageait son antre de ses doigts experts. Sa main lui envoyait des éclairs de plaisir en s'enfonçant toujours plus en profondeur. Cette fille savait divinement la faire jouir, personne ne l'avait jamais posséder de la sorte. Après plusieurs minutes, elle sentit un liquide aussi chaud que l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps coulait le long de son intimité tandis qu'un orgasme traversa tout son être.

Elle reprit son souffle et attira Carmen contre elle, elle attrapa de sa main la bouteille de gel douche et commença d'enduire son corps de gel et de lui frotter le dos lorsque ses mains passèrent sur ses seins et les malaxèrent Un léger râle sortit de la bouche de Carmen. Santana était bien décidée à lui donner le même plaisir qu'elle venait de lui procurer.

Hé voilà! Une fois encore elle était à la bourre, elle marchait précipitamment dans les couloirs de l'établissement hospitalier, elle priait pour ne pas croiser Arizona Robbins, sa supérieur en avait plus que marre de ses retards à répétition et si elle la voyait, elle allait ramasser c'était sûre ! Ça y est elle venait de franchir la porte des vestiaires et filait vers son casier afin d'enfiler sa blouse. C'était sans compter sur la présence de ses deux amies qui elles avaient déjà revêtues leur tenue de travail.

Quinn toussota et tentant d'imiter le ton du docteur Robbins :

« Melle Lopez encore en retard! J'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse cette fois! »

Et Eva de reprendre en imitant Santana :

« Ben voyez vous j'étais en train de baiser avec ma copine la bombe atomique et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé »

« Ho ho! Melle Lopez je crois qu'il est grand temps pour vous de me démontrer l'étendue de vos compétences » et Quinn sauta sur Eva faisant mime de l'embrasser en poussant des « Ho Melle Lopez! » tandis que Eva poussait de petits gémissements.

San ne put s'empêcher de se marrer

« bande de Connasses! » leur envoya-t-elle tandis que Quinn et Eva continuait leur cirque mais elles furent vite stoppées dans leur délire lorsque le docteur Robbins poussa la porte et leur jeta un regard noir. Le docteur Robbins était à peine plus âgé qu'elles. C'était une femme blonde, les cheveux mi-longs et blonds au sourire malicieux et charmeur et ses yeux pétillés d'intelligence ce qui la rendait plutôt sexy dans son ensemble. Là tout de suite, elle n'affichait pas vraiment un sourire, elle semblait plutôt furax.

« Mais qu'est se passe ici? Fabray le docteur Morrisson vous cherche partout. Hayek je pense que quelqu'un attend certainement après vous également. Allez au boulot! » Quinn et Eva s'empressèrent de se diriger vers la porte.

« Lopez ce serait pas mal d'arriver à l'heure de temps en temps allez bougez vous! on a du travail! »

San réprima son envie de rire en apercevant Eva derrière le docteur Robbins qui envoyait des baisers dans son dos et se mordait la lèvre en passant les mains le long de son propre corps.

Trois heures plus tard les trois amies s'accordaient une pause bien méritée. Le début de soirée avait été assez calme pour Santana mais elle se trouvait quand même sur les rotules. Elle porta son gobelet rempli de café à ses lèvres et le but quasi d'une traite juste avant de s'en resservir un autre, son besoin de caféine n'étant pas complètement satisfait. Elles étaient là toutes les trois en train de discuter tranquillement du boulot et des collègues. Quinn s'extasiait devant le sex appeal du docteur Morrisson avait qui elle travaillait en neurologie mais clairement ce n'était pas uniquement pour les beaux yeux du beau mâle qu'elle avait choisi cette branche, elle était très minutieuse dans son travail et elle avait de grands ambitions professionnelles. Eva quant à elle oeuvrait pour faire ses preuves en Cardio sous la coupe du docteur Cristina Yang qui était un vrai tyran mais un formidable chirurgien. Soudainement, elles la virent arriver, une jeune femme brune dans les mêmes âges que le leur, elle portait une blouse de la même couleur qu'elle.

« mais qui c'est cette fille ?"

« Connais pas »

« Moi non plus »

La fille s'approcha du trio et vint se présenter. La petite femme brune aux cheveux longs avec une franche se nommait Rachel Berry et venait tout juste d'intégrer l'hôpital aujourd'hui. D'emblée le son de sa voix exaspéra Santana et lui cassa les oreilles, elle répondit à peine au salut de la fille. Comment cette fille avait fait pour se retrouver là normalement on devait finir son cursus ou on l'avait commencé? Encore une qui devait avoir des connaissances. Elle préféra ne pas lui demander d'explications si un nouveau son sortait de sa bouche et elle ne se maitriserait plus et risquait d'être désagréable. Quinn et Eva venait de se présenter à la nouvelle recrue et celle-ci s'en alla. San se retourna vers ses deux amies.

« On la déteste déjà hein? »

« Oui c'est clair! » c'était Eva qui venait de parler. Quinn pour sa part ne dit rien ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vu qu'elle pouvait être une vraie langue de vipère avec nombreuses de ses collègues et elles repartirent de plus belle dans leurs discussions.

Il était maintenant trois heures et demi et la fatigue avait gagné du terrain. San croisa le docteur Robbins.

« Un gamin autiste vient d'être amené par sa mère et apparemment d'après l'infirmière il est pas très coopératif. Je pense que vous saurez gérer la situation Lopez avec Tact bien sûr! Box 6 » lui dit elle en lui tendant le dossier.

San parcourut rapidement les quelques renseignements qui y été inscrits en se dirigeant jusqu'au Box. Elle venait de pénétrer le box et tendit une main en direction de la mère de l'enfant.

« Bonsoir docteur Santana Lopez »

« Brittany Pierce et mon fils Daniel il a 7 ans»

Elle jeta un œil au gamin qui visiblement s'était assoupit. Il était pâle et paraissait mal en point. Son regard revint sur la mère qui semblait très très inquiéte. Ces yeux là elle les connaissait par cœur, c'était le regard qu'arborait la totalité des parents de gosses malades qu'elle avait croisé dans cette hôpital. D'un coup le regard de la Blonde changea, elle scrutait le visage de San en détail.

« on se connait? »

San la fixa quelques instants. Merde et si c'était une de ces nanas avec qui elle a couché étant jeune et ne s'en souvenait pas, ce serait un peu glauque, elle finit par répondre :

« Non je ne crois pas »

« Pourtant d'ordinaire j'ai la mémoire des visages et je croyais que… »

La blonde se pencha pour prendre un kleenex dans son sac afin de se moucher, visiblement elle était dans un tel état d'inquiétude qu'elle avait pleuré. San ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son postérieur. Définitivement elle n'avait pas couché avec cette fille, des fesses aussi divines clairement elle s'en souviendrai.

« Bon dites moi ce qui se passe Melle Pierce. Je lis que Daniel a été pris de vomissements et de douleurs au ventre importantes »

« Oui c'est tout à fait ça mais il n'a que 38.5 de fièvre mais son état me paraissait assez inquiétant pour que je l'emmène »

Le garçonnet venait de se réveiller et il fixait les deux femmes. San s'approcha doucement, et le petit la laissa faire sans broncher.

« Salut Daniel moi c'est Santana mais tout le monde m'appelle San donc si tu préfères tu peux m'appeler comme ça »

Le garçon la regardait avec des yeux ronds mais semblait détendu.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien me montrer ou tu as mal, je peux regarder ? »

Britt était resté en retrait et elle observait cette femme s'occupait de son enfant avec bienveillance. L'attittude de Daniel la surprit, il se laissait toucher par cette femme sans appréhension. Cette femme médecin avait un don, elle avait apprivoiser son fils en quelques secondes. Il faut dire qu'elle possédait une voix charmeuse et envoutante en tout cas Britt le pensait. La délicatesse qu'elle mettait à examiner son fils contrastait avec l'image qu'elle rendait aux premiers abords.

San revint vers elle et lui fit doucement un bilan de la situation le petit avait l'appendice très enflé et il présentait les symptômes d'une péritonite, elle allait l'emmener pour une écho et des examens sanguin afin de confirmer le diagnostique mais elle était quasiment certaine de ce qu'elle affirmait, il allait falloir l'opérer d'urgence pas plus tard que demain certainement Mais c'est une opération bénigne et il serait sur pied dans une semaine peut être 15 jours maximum. Il ne fallait en aucun qu'elle s'inquiète pourtant elle la vit se décomposer. Une mère reste mère et son instinct propre est de s'inquiéter pour son enfant. Elle tendit une main qu'elle posa sur son épaule.

« ça va aller ne vous en faites pas! »

Mais la blonde se jeta littéralement à son cou. Son éthique professionnel lui disait qu'elle aurait du la repousser mais elle ne le fit pas et passa une main dans son dos. L'étreinte était chaleureuse et presque tendre et elle sentit le parfum de la blonde lui envahir les narines, elle trouva qu'elle sentait divinement bon. Merde reprends toi San! c'est la mère d'un patient. Elle recula son corps de quelques centimètres et vit le regard azur embué de larmes cherchant ses yeux sombres. Ce regard la transperça et elle se sentit tout à coup toute chamboulée.

« Je vais emmener moi-même Daniel passer l'échographie avec vous bien sûr. Visiblement il m'aime bien hein Dani? Ça va aller c'est promis »

Sur ces paroles elle sortit poussant le petit sur le lit à roulettes de l'hôpital la mère à ses côtés tenant la petite main de l'enfant en lui prodiguant des paroles rassurantes. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris dans cette chambre? Elle se devait de rester professionnel et d'un coup elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras de cette femme et une sensation de bien être l'avait totalement submergée. Le gamin la regardait, il se tenait le ventre, il avait l'air de souffrir atrocement. Bon il était temps de se ressaisir et de faire ce qu'elle faisait le mieux : son travail. Elle le savait en cas de péritonite, il fallait agir vite sinon le patient pouvait garder des séquelles.

Le soleil était maintenant levé depuis quelques heures et San devrait être déjà sur le trajet du retour mais avant il fallait qu'elle passe rendre compte à Melle Pierce de l'état de Daniel. Elle pénétra dans la chambre. Sur le lit le gamin était sous perf et sa mère caressait tendrement sa chevelure blonde. Elle se leva pour s'approcher de San. Le diagnostique avait été confirmé dans la nuit, le petit serait opéré ce matin.

"Comme je vous l'ai dit ça va bien se passer, donc essayez de vous détendre, quelqu'un viendra chercher Daniel dans peu de temps"

"Merci Docteur"

"Daniel risque de rester pas mal de jours en convalescence ici même après ce type d'opération c'est la procédure et vu que..." Elle réfléchit une seconde pour ne pas manquer de délicatesse "Et vu que c'est un enfant qui a besoin d'une attention particulière je pense que ce serait bien que vous même ou le père de Daniel puissiez rester en permanence à ses côtés."

"Il n'y a pas de père"

"Ho!" Merde! elle venait de faire une bourde.

"Melle Pierce pensez vous que vous pourriez vous libérer quelques jours ou qu'un membre de votre famille enfin quelqu'un que connait le petit. Enfin je ne suis pas sûre que sans la présence d'une personne familière Daniel se sente très serein."

"Je suis disponible tous les jours mais je travaille la nuit mais je pense pouvoir m'arranger"

Elle allait lui demander quel travail elle effectuait quand tout à coup elle eut un flash. Mais bien sûr elle travaille la nuit, le Pink Palace il y a 15 jours. Elle venait soudainement de se souvenir ou elle l'avait vu. la rencontre avait été brève et la semi obscurité du lieu faisait qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu de suite. Peut être si elle était arrivée en sous vêtements cela aurait été le cas. Cette pensée la fit rougir, elle n'avait pas oublié ce corps somptueux qui avait gesticulé devant ses yeux. Son regard passa le long des courbes de la blonde et elle la déshabilla mentalement et sa gêne s'accentua. Elle se racla la gorge afin de reprendre ses esprits. La blonde la regardait souriant de toute sa dentition. Elle se surprit à penser qu'elle ne s'était pas trompé lorsqu'elle avait imaginé qu'elle possédait un sourire magnifique car c'était le cas et ses pupilles étaient aussi expressives qu' elle l'avait deviné ce fameux soir dans le club.

"Bon Melle Pierce, je repasserai ce soir pour vérifier que tout va bien"

Elle lui tendit sa main et la blonde s'en saisit. Le contact de sa paume contre la sienne lui parut d'une douceur infime. Elle put imaginer le contact que produirait cette paume délicate sur l'ensemble de son corps.

Ca y est elle venait finalement de rentrer chez elle. Elle était étendue dans son lit cherchant un sommeil réparateur dont elle avait bien besoin. Ce soir, elle repartirait pour une longue nuit de travail ou il faudrait qu'elle assure. Elle se pencha afin d'admirer le visage de Carmen qui dormait paisiblement. la nuit avait du être longue pour elle aussi. Elle avait du s'escrimer derrière ses platines pour délivrer du bonheur aux gens venus chercher un moment d'oubli en faisant la fête. Elle le savait Carmen n'avait pas son pareil pour enflammer la foule. Au final leur travail n'était pas si différent, il possédait une utilité tous les deux. Les gens avaient finalement autant besoin qu'on leur procure de la joie et de la détente que des soins.

Elle observait la beauté du visage de Carmen, ses traits réguliers et son petit nez fin, son grain de peau parfait. Elle se sentit chanceuse qu'une aussi belle créature partage son lit. Mais une fois encore comme il y a 15 jours c'est avec l'image de la femme blonde que le sommeil l'emporta dans le monde des songes.

_**L'histoire progresse doucement et c'est exprès car j'envisage de faire une fic assez longue. Un reviewer ou plutôt sûrement une reviewese ;-) m'a demandé d'inclure le faberry sur le mode amoureux sache que tes désirs sont des ordre!. Cependant ce sera à petits doses car je suis avant tout une adepte du Brittana. Voilà! voilà! La suite très vite c'est promis je pense en fin de semaine certainement jeudi ou vendredi. Merci à vous d'avoir lu. Vos reviews sont les bienvenues car elles m'enchantent et elles m'encouragent considérablement. Thank you again.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

**Rapprochements**

_**Merci à Manon et à Laurine et à toutes les autres guests anonymes qui ont postés un petit comm sur la fic. Je ne saurai vous dire combien cela me fait plaisir.**_

_**Yoruichi : Merci! J'apprécie tes petits reviews chapitre par chapitre. La comparaison entre Shane et Santana m'a bien plu. Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses de cette manière mais c'est deux là ont quelque point en commun c'est vrai!**_

_**Juju2904 : Il serait grand temps que toi aussi tu t'actives sur ton petit clavier car je suis également fan de ta fic et je me languis de la suite :-)**_

_**l'inconnue endormie : je ne pourrais répondre à ta question évidemment au risque de tuer un peu le suspense quant au devenir des personnages de mon histoire. Si toutefois suspense il y a! En plus je te soupçonnes de connaitre déjà une partie de la réponse.**_

_**Xyzyx : je suis la première à aimer mélanger les personnages de nos séries "L" et je suis ravie que ça te plaise.**_

Santana , masque sur le visage, en pleine concentration, était en train d'assister le docteur Robbins dans une opération difficile. Elle se trouvait admirative de la minutie avec laquelle sa supérieur pratiquée la médecine. C'était quasiment de l'ordre de l'art tellement les gestes étaient précis, elle avait elle même opérée pas mal de gens et possédait de bonnes compétences en la matière mais aujourd'hui, le cas était plutôt difficile et l'expérience du docteur Robbins était nécessaire, elle reprenait un statut d'apprentie et détaillée le moindre geste de sa supérieur afin d'enrichir toujours et encore ses compétences médicales. Le docteur Robbins lui tendit le scalpel, apparemment elle voulait que ce soit elle qui finisse le travail commencé et cette marque de confiance la toucha. Elle n'avait pas tremblée et le regard de sa chef témoignait qu'elle était ravie de sa précision. L'opération venait de se terminer et elles étaient en train de se désinfecter les mains dans l'endroit prévu à cet effet tandis qu'une infirmière s'occupait de recoudre le patient. Arizona Robbins enleva son masque.

"C'est bien Lopez je suis très fière de votre travail aujourd'hui. on va dire que ça compense votre manque de ponctualité!" Lui dit elle un sourire en coin.

"Merci" San se sentait très fière le docteur Robbins lui faisait rarement des compliments et s'en était forcément que plus agréable.

"je sais que vous avez un projet ambitieux pour cette année et que vous espérez obtenir le poste de chef des résidents, si vous avez besoin de mon aide, je ferais de mon mieux pour vous aiguiller. Je serai ravie qu'un résident de la pédiatrie obtienne le statut de chef des résidents ça fait une éternité que ce n'est pas arriver mais je pense que vous avez les épaules pour ça."

San se sentit limite embarrassée devant tant d'éloges de la part d'une femme pour qui elle avait autant de respect. Le docteur Calliope Torres venait de pénétrer la salle. c'était une personne d'origine latine tout comme San mais leur physique était diamétralement opposé, le docteur Torres était plutôt ronde, elle disposait de courbes généreuses, son visage était rond, elle avait un sourire magnifique aux dents parfaitement alignées. San la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle avait le sang chaud et qui valait mieux pas trop la contredire. Si leur enveloppe corporelle était aux antipodes elles avaient cela en commun. Tout le monde savait ici que sa supérieur et Callie Torres formait un couple. ce n'était pas un secret et ça n'avait l'air de déranger personne du moins en apparence. Santana était bien placé pour le savoir même si les mentalités évoluaient, il restait un bout de chemin à faire avant que les relations homos soient considérées comme pleinement normales. Le poids de la religion dans la société américaine ne contribuait pas à faire avancer dans ce sens. Callie Torres chercha le regard de sa compagne. San comprit le message et s'éclipsa rapidement.

Elle errait maintenant dans les couloirs afin de se rendre dans la salle commune qui se situait en pédiatrie ou les enfants qui se trouvaient en séjour longue durée avaient l'habitude se retrouver la journée. Elle sortait d'une journée de repos mais se sentait quand même épuisée. Les changements de rythme permanents la malmenait. Toutes les branches de la médecine l' intéressait mais elle s'était découvert un vrai don en pédiatrie dans la communication avec les gosses. Elle estimait que c'était son franc parler qui devait faire la différence. San était quelqu'un de cash et elle dévoilait les choses sans concession et les gamins avaient soif de cette vérité. Les adultes passaient leur temps à leur mentir à propos de leur maladie, à prendre des gants comme si les mômes n'étaient pas capables de comprendre mais ils n'étaient pas stupides. Certains de ces enfants faisaient preuve de beaucoup de courage face aux épreuves qu'ils traversaient bien plus que la plupart des adultes. Santana avec sa franchise et ses paroles sans détour leur démontrait une forme de respect qu'ils appréciaient. Elle savait aussi être à l'écoute et pour la première fois de sa vie , elle s'était découvert un instinct protecteur, une sorte de bienveillance qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas posséder.

Elle passa devant le vestiaire et reconnut la voix agaçante de la nouvelle. Elle ne l'avait vu que très peu vu que la jeune Rachel Berry était là que depuis quelques jours mais elle la trouvait vraiment très irritante ce qui n'était certainement pas très juste de sa part, cette fille ne lui avait strictement rien fait mais c'était quasiment physique, elle ne la supportait pas. D'un coup elle reconnut un rire familier au travers de la porte, elle entra dans la pièce et vit Quinn qui était en grande discussion avec Rachel. Elle semblait presque complices dans la manière qu'elles avaient d'échanger. Quinn aperçut San et la salua, Rachel fit de même mais se heurta à la froideur de l'hispanique et préféra s'en aller prétextant que le docteur Morrisson l'attendait.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fous avec cette fille bordel, elle est hyper pénible et je suis à deux doigts de me tirer une balle à chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche!" lui dit San.

"Ben il se trouve que moi je l'aime bien"

"T'es pas sérieuse! Cette nana c'est tout ce que tu détestes habituellement. En plus elle a parlé de Morrisson, elle est en neuro avec lui?

"Oui"

"Fais gaffe! Quinn moi je la sens pas cette fille, elle va travailler dans le même service que toi et je suis sûre qu'elle fait style amie-amie pour te passer devant par la suite!"

"Non franchement, San, elle est sympa je t'assure! mais ma parole tu serais pas un peu jalouse toi par hasard?

" Moi ! moi jalouse de cette espèce de naine! Ben franchement il a pas de quoi!"

Mais Quinn se s'était pas totalement trompé. C'est vrai que quand elle était entré dans la pièce et avait vu son amie aussi proche de cette fille elle avait ressentit une forme de jalousie. Certes Quinn ne lui appartenait pas mais elle l'aimait tellement, c'était pour elle une référence, une boussole grâce à laquelle elle retrouverait toujours son chemin. Elle avait été le témoin de sa vie, de son parcours, elle l'avait vu grandir, évoluée si un jour elle oubliait qui elle était elle savait que Quinn serait là pour lui rappeler. Elle avait ce genre de relation précieuse qu'on a finalement qu'avec si peu de gens au cours de son existence qu'il est capitale de les préserver. Bien sûr il y avait Eva et San l'aimait aussi énormément, Eva s'entendait parfaitement avec Quinn mais Santana ne s'était jamais senti en concurrence avec l'autre latina. Elle savait que même si les deux filles s'appréciaient, elle ferait toujours partie de l'équation.

"Hé Lopez! j'aime bien la nouvelle ok! je la trouve sympa ok! mais tu restes ma brune préférée dans cette hôpital alors laisse lui une chance tu verras elle est plutôt cool!"

"Je trouve ça assez chou que tu fasses ta possessive comme ça avec moi » reprit Quinn.

San sourit.

« Ok je vais faire un effort mais fais gaffe quand même ! moi je la sens pas cette fille ! Bon, faut que je file, je dois passer voir les gosses à la salle commune. A plus »

« a plus San ! »

Brittany Pierce arpentait les couloirs du secteur pédiatrie, elle se rendait dans le hall afin de s'aérer un peu l'esprit. Mme Brown était venue rendre visite à Daniel et elle en profitait pour s'esquiver. Ca faisait trois jours que Danny avait été opéré et elle n'avait pratiquement pas quitté sa chambre, elle avait ressenti le besoin de s'éclipser un moment. Quitter l'atmosphère étouffant de cette chambre d'hôpital lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle venait de tourner au bout du couloir quand elle aperçut le visage familier du docteur Lopez, la porte de la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait était entre ouverte alors elle jeta un œil.

Santana était au milieu d'une pièce remplie de gamins, elle passait tantôt une main chaleureuse autour d'une épaule, tantôt elle s'esclaffait devant un dessin que lui montrait un enfant. Cette femme était là dans ce lieu bondé de gosses malades et elle s'escrimait à leur démontrer de l'importance. Brittany ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette femme, elle la vit s'approcher d'un petit dont le visage pâle et le fait qu'il n'est plus de cheveux témoignait qu'il traversait quelque chose de très grave. Sa main passa sur son petit crâne dans un geste des plus tendre et le petit lui dit quelques mots qui la firent partir dans un fou rire. Elle trouva ce son vraiment merveilleux, cette femme la touchait et pas seulement parce qu'elle s'était occupé de son enfant mais parce qu'elle dégageait un petit truc qui lui avait plu immédiatement. Ses gestes démontrait une forte personnalité et une détermination évidente mais elle avait perçu dans ses yeux sombres une sensibilité exacerbé qu'elle tentait apparemment de cacher mais Britt percevait ce genre d'émotions chez les gens et elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi cette femme la touchait au plus profond de son être.

Elle attendait ses visites pour s'enquérir de l'état de Daniel avec beaucoup d'impatience et quand celle- ci franchissait la porte, elle était heureuse de la voir. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment les procédures au sein d'un établissement hospitalier, elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds avant il y a quelques jours mais il lui semblait que les visites du docteur Lopez était plus fréquente que d'ordinaire. Cette femme prenait visiblement sur son temps de travail mais également sur son temps personnel pour passer du temps en sa compagnie et celle de Daniel. Peut être est ce du à la pathologie de Danny ou peut être finalement cette femme l'appréciait également? Son enfant semblait prendre autant de plaisir en la présence du docteur qu'elle même. Elle arrivait à le sortir de son monde avec une facilité déconcertante et connaissant son fils ce n'était pas chose évidente. Le petit accrochait bien avec elle, il devait ressentir le côté rassurant de sa personnalité. Daniel comme beaucoup de personnes autistes avait une perception des émotions plus prononcée que la majorité des gens et ce que lui renvoyait Santana avait l'air de le canaliser, elle le sentait en confiance avec elle.

Son enfant allait mieux mais l'opération avait quand même été lourde et il allait falloir qu'il passe encore probablement plus d'une semaine ici et Britt avait réussi à s'arranger pour le travail. Elle serait uniquement coincée ce vendredi, Allissa était passé hier et elle lui avait dit que sa présence serait indispensable au club mais Mme Brown s'était proposée pour rester au chevet de Daniel. Une fois encore, elle se demandait ce qu'elle ferait sans elle.

Danny allait mieux et c'était le principal, elle avait eu si peur, elle ne pourrait vivre sans lui. Le monde perdrait tout éclat sans la présence de son fils, elle ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre sans lui à ses côtés. Envisager une existence sans pouvoir voir sa petit bouille quotidiennement lui paraissait insurmontable. Elle regarda encore quelques instants Santana qui continuait son tour de salle et offrait toute son attention à ces petits êtres et son cœur battit un peu plus fort devant le spectacle de cette femme qui dans l'exercice de son travail semblait mettre toute sa bonne volonté au service de gens qui avaient besoin de son aide.

Elle soupçonnait que l'attention qu'elle portait à ces enfants dépassait les fonctions de sa profession. Lorsqu'elle passa ses doigts dans sa dense chevelure sombre tout en se penchant sur l'épaule d'un gamin en lui souriant elle la trouva magnifique. Elle en croisait des femmes sexys, belles à croquer au club et possédait un sens de l'esthétisme féminin mais elle percevait une telle beauté intérieure chez cette femme qui du coup rendait sa beauté extérieure encore plus flagrante. Bon il était temps pour elle d'aller prendre un peu l'air et c'est un peu à regret qu'elle continua son chemin.

San venait de finir son service et Eva lui avait proposé qu'elles se rejoignent dans un bar ou elles avaient l'habitude d'aller se détendre en prenant quelques verres ensemble. Elle était passée rapidement souhaité une bonne soirée à Melle Pierce et à Danny, elle aurait presque souhaité faire des heures supplémentaires pour passer plus de temps en leur compagnie mais elle prenait conscience du fait qu'elle s'intéressait à ces deux là de manière plus importante qu'elle le faisait pour d'autres patients. La blonde avait une personnalité très attendrissante. Elle se sentait toute retournée quand celle ci lui serrait la main de façon un peu prolongée ou plongeait ses yeux azurs dans les siens avec un peu plus d'insistance que le ferait une patiente ordinaire.

Elles ne traitaient pas ces gens de manière banale comme son éthique professionnel lui dictait de le faire, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle leur accordait un traitement de faveur. La différence du gamin la touchait profondément quant à sa mère elle le sentait bien sa douceur et son sourire ne la laissait pas de marbre. Mais surtout elle l'intriguait, elle s'était posée milles questions sur son vécu mais elle ne pouvait trop lui en demander. Dans un autre contexte, elle se serait probablement autorisée à le faire.

Pour l'heure, elle cherchait à se détendre et le verre qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter l'y aidé bien. Une nouvelle serveuse venait de rejoindre l'équipe qui travaillait habituellement dans le lieu et quand elle était venue prendre leur commande. San la trouva mignonne à croquer, le regard entendu que lui lança Eva démontrait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à le penser. Elles se sourirent comme deux connes, la même idée leur traversa l'esprit. La serveuse repartit en direction du bar après avoir pris leur commande. Et Eva fit le même mouvement que San, elles penchèrent la tête de côté afin d'admirer son postérieur. San lui décocha une oeillade.

"Hé je te signale que tu vas bientôt te marier!"

"Toi aussi vicieuse!"

"Oui mais toi avant!"

"Ok je vais me marier mais il me semble que j'ai des yeux et je crois pas que mater soit considérer comme une infidélité"

"Pas faux" rétorqua San.

Elles se mirent à rigoler comme des ados.

La discussion prit des tournures un peu plus sérieuse. Le mariage d' Eva approchait et sa future femme Ashley était un peu sur les nerfs, la cérémonie était dans moins de deux semaines et même si tout était fini de planifier le stress commençait a monter. La crainte de certains imprévus la mettait dans un état de nerfs pas possible aussi Eva n'était pas très encline à rentrer trop tôt ce soir la rejoindre, elle préférait esquiver ce qui était un peu lâche de sa part mais elle l'assumait. Pour sa part elle se sentait très sereine, elle allait épouser l'amour de sa vie le moment serait forcément inoubliable.

Elle discutait du grand jour qui approchait quand elles virent arriver Quinn précédée de Rachel. Eva vit le regard exaspéré de San et posa une main sur son bras, si Quinn aimait bien cette fille il fallait faire un effort. Mais ce fut chose très difficile pour San, Rachel passa le plus clair de son temps à la saouler en racontant des histoires qui, pour elle, étaient dépourvues de toute intérêt tandis que Quinn s'extasiait devant le moindre mot prononçait par la petite brune. L'attitude de son amie vis à vis de la nouvelle lui paraissait plus que suspecte, elle ne saisissait pas ce que Quinn pouvait trouver de plaisant chez cette fille. Quand la conversation se mit à tourner autour des futures mariages d'Eva et de Santana, elle vit la petite brune se sentir gênée.

« ça te pose un problème que les homos se marient ! » lui lança San.

« Non non pas du tout » répondit Rachel.

« Ben on dirait pas vu ta gueule ! »

« lâche là San! Elle a rien dit ! » Quinn venait de se mêler à l'échange et Rachel se fit toute petite sur sa chaise.

« Ta nouvelle pote me paraît pas très à l'aise avec les lesbiennes j'essaie juste de comprendre pourquoi ! » elle s'empêcha d'ajouter que c'était parce qu'elle paraissait hyper coincée du cul .

« c'est bon San lâche l'affaire elle a rien dit ! » cette fois c'était Eva qui apportait son soutien à Quinn et Rachel et l'hispanique se renfrogna un peu.

Ok! elle exagérait un peu mais bon ses potes devraient la soutenir en théorie au lieu de ça elles prenaient la défense de l'autre Berry. Elle perçut les pupilles de Quinn lui lançait une regard réprobateur. D'ordinaire quand elle avait quelqu'un dans le collimateur elle n'arrivait jamais à lâcher l'affaire et elle n'était pas du genre à s'excuser mais les sourcils froncés de la blonde lui firent dire qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se radoucisse.

"Ok excuses j'aurais pas du m'enflammer!"

Rachel avait beaucoup de chance de ne pas avoir connu Santana plus jeune. L'hispanique venait d'un quartier ou elle avait appris à régler les conflits plus souvent avec une bonne claque qu'avec une discussion posée autour d'une table désormais elle avait vieilli et son comportement s'était un peu civilisé. San bouda un peu dans son coin le reste de la soirée, Eva réussit tout de même à la sortir légèrement de sa mauvaise humeur à coups de blagues potaches dont elle seule avait le secret. Il était maintenant temps de rentrer chez elle, Carmen ne serait pas là ce soir, elle s'était engagée à animer une soirée dans un club lesbien réputée de LA. Tant mieux elle avait sérieusement besoin de sommeil et si sa femme lui proposait une activité à caractère sexuel elle n'arrivait jamais à lui refuser. Cette fille était bien trop sexy pour qu'elle préfère dormir plutôt que faire l'amour avec elle.

Elle regagnait le parking de l'hôpital, Le bâtiment était immense et elle se doutait qu'à l'intérieur, les activités battaient leur plein. Les gens devaient s'agiter en tout sens mais tout de suite ce n'était plus son problème, elle allait retrouver le calme de son logement, demain elle rejoindrait cet endroit et à son tour prendrait part à la vie de cette grande fourmilière. Elle songea à la mère blonde et à son enfant. Elle l'imaginait parfaitement à côté du lit, veillant sur le sommeil de ce précieux petit être. Demain elle aurait comme toujours une journée bien remplie, peut être des imprévus, des galères mais elle savait qu'elle aurait la joie de les voir tous les deux et cette pensée l' enchantait.

_**Je me doute qu'à cet instant vous devez me prendre pour une vicieuse qui aime vous faire languir. C'est vrai que c'est un peu le cas ;-) Allez faites pas la tête! Le prochain chapitre arrive très vite et je vous promets un rapprochement plus flagrant entre nos deux héroines**_ _**!**_

_**je souhaite encore et toujours connaitre votre avis donc à vos claviers pour une petit review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**chapitre 5**

**Embruns de l'océan**

_**Laurine Yoruichi et Zodrey : comme je l'avais stipulé dans un précédent chapitre oui il aura du Faberry comme vous avez pu le lire j'ai posé quelques bases légères pour cette relation. Il y aura une évolution lente mais je m'attarderai sur leur relation plus en profondeur dans le courant de mon histoire. Quoiqu'il arrive cela restera sur un plan secondaire car ce ne sont pas les persos principaux de cette fic et je traiterai les choses du point de vue de Quinn car je suis totalement incapable de me placer dans la tête de Rachel.**_

_**Pour l'heure ce chapitre traite exclusivement de la relation entre Britt et san. j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

Il était midi et non seulement Santana mourait de faim mais elle se sentait totalement frustrée. Elle sortait d'une opération qui s'était faite ce matin en urgence. Elle était à peine arriver que Arizona Robbins l'avait réquisitionnée et certes c'était les aléas du boulot mais ce matin, Brittany Pierce et son fils Daniel avaient quittés l'hôpital et elle n'avait pas pu aller leur dire au revoir. Elle se rendait à la cafet de l'hôpital pour grignoter un morceau et aperçut Quinn une fois de plus en compagnie de Rachel. Décidément elle ne comprenait toujours cette relation naissante entre son amie et Rachel mais tout de suite elle s'en fichait royalement. Les deux filles ne l'avaient pas vu et elle avait préférée s'installer seule dans un coin. elle était dans un tel état d'énervement qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle évite Rachel Berry au risque d'être fort désagréable avec cette dernière et d'essuyer les reproches de Quinn.

Elle aurait tellement aimé revoir une dernière fois le môme et sa mère qu'elle éprouvait un grand sentiment d'amertume. Hier soir quant elle avait fini son service, elle avait fait un crochet pour leur rendre une petite visite et sa déception avait été immense non seulement elle n'avait pas pu parler au gamin parce qu'il était endormi et de plus la mère n'était pas là. Elle avait franchi la porte de la chambre espérant pouvoir passer un moment avec elle et à sa place elle avait trouvé une grosse femme black qui était plongée dans la lecture d'un roman.

"docteur Lopez je présume" lui avait elle dit en lui tendant la main.

"Oui tout à fait!"

"Adelaide Brown. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous vous savez!"

La vieille afficha un sourire en coin en prononçant cette phrase et San sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Les mots n'avaient pas été prononcés de manière anodine. Clairement même si le petit l'aimait bien, elle avait constaté qu'il n'était pas très bavard cela signifiait bien entendu que c'était la blonde qui lui avait dit des choses à son sujet.

"Bon... hé bien je vois que Danny dort donc je vais vous laisser" dit elle en se triturant les mains.

"Vous paraissez déçue de ne pas voir Brittany mais la pauvre petite a du partir. Elle était obligée le travail vous comprenez mais elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle attendrait votre passage avant de rentrer demain. Elle était également très déçue de pas pouvoir vous voir ce soir."

La femme souriait de toutes ses dents à présent en lui balançant des regards plein de sous entendus mais San ne le remarqua qu'à peine seule l'info que venez de lui délivrer cette femme lui importait. Brittany, oui dans sa tête, elle l'appelait par son prénom car techniquement ici cela aurait un grave manquement professionnel donc elle lui donnait du Melle Pierce comme il était convenu de le faire. Bref Brittany ressentait autant de déception qu'elle de n'avoir pas pu rester partager quelques instants en sa compagnie et franchement cette pensée lui fit du bien.

Et tout de suite, elle était au milieu de cette cafétéria et ils étaient partis sans qu'elle ait pu leur dire un dernier mot. Elle se sentait remplit de tristesse. L'après midi s'était déroulé à une vitesse hallucinante, un gamin était arrivé amoché à la suite d'un accident de voiture et il avait fallu qu'elle recolle les morceaux. Elle avait donné son maximum et le petit s'en sortirai. Elle était à peine sortie de la salle qu'une infirmière vint à sa rencontre quelqu'un la demandait à l'accueil, elle pensa d'emblée à Carmen. Se pourrait il qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de grave? elle ralluma son portable qui était dans sa poche pas de messages! Soulagement, elle savait que si il s'était passé un truc important Carmen aurait d'abord tenté de l'appeler avant de passer directement ici. Mais quand elle arriva à l'accueil ce ne fut pas Carmen qui l'attendait mais Brittany et Daniel. Elle s'approcha d'eux et ne put réprimer un sourire, elle était ravie de les voir. Le petit lui tendit un paquet.

"C'est pour dire merci San" lui dit il d'un ton très sérieux.

La blonde lui tendit la main et même si elles avaient échangées ce geste plus d'une fois en une semaine et demi de temps, elle se trouva encore surprise par la douceur de cette paume chaude qui collait à la sienne.

"je suis désolée je sais que vous avez beaucoup de travail et je ne souhaitais pas vous déranger mais vous avez été tellement gentille et Danny était très triste de ne pas vous avoir dit au revoir"

Elle ne releva pas. Certes le gamin l'aimait bien mais elle doutait fort que ce soit lui qui est insisté pour venir lui donner le présent. Elle était en train d'ouvrir le paquet quand le petit lui dit

"C'est des chocolats moi je les adore!"

"Danny! c'était une surprise!" lui dit Britt

San lui tendit la boite.

"Hé bien puisque tu les adore je te propose d'en manger quelques uns et je garde le reste pour moi. Ok?"

"Ok" le petit accepta la boite qu'elle lui tendit et attrapa une gourmandise.

"Merci d'être venus. Je suppose Que vous devez être très heureuse d'être rentrés tous les deux. Daniel à l'air en pleine forme!"

"Bon je vais devoir vous laisser le devoir m'appelle mais je suis très touché par cette petite attention."

La blonde semblait embarrassé, elle souhaitait visiblement lui dire quelque chose mais les mots peinaient à sortir.

"On se demandait avec Dan si toutefois vous aimeriez passer un petit moment avec nous ce week end."

Une fois encore, elle avait inclus le gosse mais San n'était pas dupe clairement c'était elle qui avait envie de partager un moment avec elle. Evidemment elle mourrait d'envie elle aussi de la voir encore et maintenant elle n'outrepassait plus ses fonctions en acceptant la proposition, ces gens n'étaient plus ses patients.

"Ok" finit elle par dire en évitant le regard de la blonde ce qui fut facile car celle ci ne l'observait aussi que du coin de l'oeil.

Elle sembla satisfaite de la réponse, elle sortit un papier de son sac et y nota son numéro tandis que San faisait de même.

"Il se trouve que j'ai trois jours ce week end. Mon amie Eva se marie donc je ne serai pas à proprement parler disponible le week end mais si ça vous dit on peut se voir demain. je vous appelle ce soir et on câle ça si ça vous convient"

"Ok ça nous convient hein dan?"

Mais le petit ne répondit pas il était bien trop occupé à dévorer son chocolat. Santana passa sa main dans sa petite chevelure et se pencha pour déposer une bise sur sa joue.

"A demain bonhomme!"

Elle eut une furieuse envie de faire de même avec sa mère mais elle se retint.

"a demain Docteur Lopez" lui dit Brittany.

"Tu peux peut être m'appeler Santana et me tutoyait maintenant"

"d'accord à demain Santana"

Ecouter son prénom prononçait par la blonde ne lui parut pas étrange, ça semblait mais relativement naturel. Elle les regarda s'éloigner dans le hall, elle s'attarda sur la démarche fluide et emprunte de grâce de la femme et resta comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent complètement de son champ de vision.

Le matin même elle pensait ne plus jamais les revoir et voilà que d'ores et déjà elle les reverrait dés demain et la boule qui lui avait serrée l'estomac tout l'après midi venait de s'envoler. L'angoisse qui s'était emparé de son corps avait totalement disparue. Mais à présent c'était un autre stress qui la saisit. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait dire à Carmen ? Techniquement elle ne faisait rien de mal, ce n'était pas un rendez vous galant, le gosse serait là. Putain voilà qu'elle faisait comme Brittany elle se rassurait en incluant le petit là dedans alors que soyons honnêtes, il n'était pas question de lui mais bien de sa mère.

Elle avait juste envie de la connaitre un peu plus, quel mal y avait il à ça ? Elle souhaitait juste être son amie c'est tout. C'est vrai que cette fille est hyper canon et physiquement elle la trouve attirante mais elle avait déjà été amie avec des nanas qu'elle trouvait à son goût et elle se convainquit qu'il en était de même pour Brittany. Elle dirait simplement à Carmen qu'elle allait passer l'après midi avec une amie voilà tout!

Le temps lui avait paru défiler à une lenteur déconcertante jusqu'au lendemain et elle avait préféré éviter de se demander pourquoi sinon la réponse lui aurait certainement fait faire marche arrière. Elle n'était pas complètement inconsciente que la situation lui échappait. Elle jouait avec le feu et risquer de ce brûler les doigts mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elles avaient convenus du rencard par téléphone, britt lui avait proposé qu'elles se rejoignent à la plage, ce serait l'occasion pour Danny de s'amuser dans le sable tranquillement et ils pourraient ainsi profiter des belles éclaircies que leur offraient le printemps. Cela lui avait paru une idée sensationnelle à San. Elle vivait à Los Angeles et elle ne mettait pratiquement jamais les pieds dans le sable, trop de travail, pas assez de temps. Ca faisait une éternité qu'elle n'y était pas aller pourtant elle adorait le côté sauvage et puissant qui se dégageait de l'océan. A une certaine époque il lui arrivait de se poser seule sur la plage à respirer l'air marin en contemplant cette étendue d'eau peuplé de mystère.

Elle reconnut rapidement les silhouettes de Brittany et Daniel au milieu des autres personnes. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas foule non plus, on était vendredi et beaucoup de gens travaillaient.

Elle commença par aller embrasser Danny qui s'amuser à faire des pâtés avec du sable. Il la calcula à peine bien trop occupé à se concentrer à produire quelque chose de parfait. Elle avait étudié la pathologie des autistes durant ses cours et elle savait que qu'il était toujours dans une recherche de perfection ce qui était le cas du petit à cet instant. Cette fois elle ne put se retenir et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Britt, elle se délecta de la douceur de sa joue et du parfum qu'elle dégageait. Il y eut dans un premier temps une légère gêne entre elles et assez vite la conversation parut plus fluide. Elles parlèrent de la vie à l'hôpital et Britt lui fit part du profond respect qu'elle avait pour le travail qu'elle fournissait. Elle pouvait imaginer la dureté de sentir impuissant face à la maladie, à la mort. Mais le travail de San possédait aussi bien des côtés attrayants et la satisfaction de se sentir vraiment utile pour ses congénères en était un.

Santana dans un souci de ne rien lui cachait lui demanda

"C'est pas trop difficile de travailler au Pink Palace? ça doit pas être très évident de faire ce genre de boulot!"

Britt ne répondit pas de suite et San se sentit très conne, elle venait de manquer de tact.

"C'est Mme Brown qui te la dit c'est ça?"

"Tu sais tu n'as pas avoir honte tu bosses pour élever ton gosse et il n'y a pas de déshonneur à ça" elle tentait de rattraper les premières paroles qu'elles avaient prononcées sans vraiment mettre les formes.

"Non ce n'est pas elle qui m'en a parlé je t'ai vu il y a un peu plus de 15 jours de ça."

Britt l'observait d'un drôle d'air. Elle ne souhaitait pas passer pour une perverse qui passait ses week ends à arpenter les clubs de strip et s'empressa de rajouter.

"On fêtait l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de mon amie Eva qui va se marier ce week end et une des ces amies nous a conduit là bas"

Elle n'eut pas besoin de préciser pourquoi sa pote avait choisi un tel endroit pour enterrer sa vie de jeune fille. Britt voyait régulièrement des groupes de filles venir au club. Elles venaient chercher la même chose que ces messieurs, se rincer l'oeil devant des nanas qui dansaient moitié nues. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé outre mesure, elle assurait le boulot de la même façon, le regard des femmes sur son corps ne la mettait pas plus mal à l'aise.

"Je savais que je t'avais déjà vu. J'ai une très bonne mémoire visuelle et quand je t'ai vu à l'hôpital tu m'as paru familière"

D'un coup elle pris conscience que cette femme médecin respectable l'avait vu se trémousser quasi à poil sur un podium.

"J'ai un peu honte. Tu aurais pu quand même me le dire avant."

"je ne voulais pas te le cacher mais je n'avais pas à faire ça, maintenant qu'on est dans un autre contexte c'est différent. Je ne pensais pas qu'on se verrait un jour ailleurs que dans une chambre d'hôpital. Tu n'as pas être gênée de ce que tu fais je suis certaine que tu n'as pas vraiment eu le choix"

Elle aurait voulu rajouter qu'en prime elle n'avait pas à avoir honte d'être aussi sexy mais elle préféra ne pas le faire. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'émoi qu'elle avait ressenti en la voyant onduler gracieusement devant ses yeux. Elle tenta d'éloigner cette sensation mais n'y parvint pas.

"Tu veux m'en parler ou tu préfères éviter le sujet? C'est toi qui choisit!"

Mais le choix de Brittany était fait, Santana connaissait son activité autant qu'elle lui explique et puis elle la sentait tellement proche qu'elle avait besoin de tout lui dire, lui parlait de son parcours, sa vie. Elle venait de tout déballer et Santana avait trouver toutes les réponses aux questions qu'elle s'était posées sur elle ce fameux soir. L'histoire de cette femme la touchait en plein coeur et son attachement pour elle redoublait après les révélations qu'elle venait de lui faire. Elle lui avait transmis son expérience de la vie d'une manière détachée, on aurait presque pu croire qu'elle racontait l'histoire d'une autre personne. Daniel tourna la tête dans leur direction et sa mère lui lança un regard rempli d'amour.

Santana se rendit compte que Brittany retenait quelques larmes. Cette femme tentait de rester digne malgré la souffrance de son vécu. Elle n'avait pas chercher à se faire plaindre en employant un ton larmoyant, elle s'était contentée de lui raconter son histoire mais ne souhaitait pas qu'on la prenne pour une victime et San respectait amplement cela.

"ça te dit qu'on se baigne? je suis sûre que l'eau est fraiche mais ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas mis un pied dans l'océan que ça me tente!"

"je pense que l'eau est un peu froide pour Dan et puis il ne sait pas nager, en plus avec la cicatrise fraiche de son opération."

"Mais il peut très bien rester ici, on sera juste à côté, on gardera un oeil sur lui promis!"

"Ok tu m'as convaincu!" dit elle en tirant sur son teeshirt révélant au yeux de San les courbes de ses seins et son ventre musclée.

"Mon coeur maman va se baigner avec San elle sera juste à côté"

"ok" dit le petit sans toutefois se détourner de son activité.

Santana fit de même elle enleva tous ses vêtements sous le regard de la blonde qui était désormais en maillot, elle se dirigeait maintenant destination ocean.

L'après midi qu'elle venait de passer avait été formidable. Elle qui passait le plus clair de son temps entre quatre murs avait profité de la douce chaleur du soleil. San s'était amusée comme une gamine, elles avaient chahuter dans l'océan et Santana avait pressé sa chair contre la sienne essayant de la faire couler et la sensation du froid de l'eau s'était dissous tellement elle s'était sentie brûler de l'intérieur. Les prunelles bleus de Britt avait pris une teinte ciel et elle s'était sentit se perdre dans la couleur de ses pupilles. Elle l'avait observée sortir de l'eau le soleil reflétant dans la masse dorée de ses cheveux et l'avait trouvé somptueuse. Elle leur avait ensuite offert une glace à elle et à Dan et elle avait réussit à échanger avec le gamin sur ce qu'il apprenait dans sa classe spécialisée. Ce gosse la faisait craquer, il avait une telle manière de plonger ses yeux aussi bleus que ceux de sa mère dans les siens qu'elle avait cette impression qu'il pouvait entre percevoir les tréfonds de son âme.

Elles étaient promenées le long de la baie se laissant bercées par le bruit du claquement des vagues qui émanaient de l'océan. Le petit avait agrippé sa main, son autre main dans celle de sa mère, ils auraient pu passer pour une petite famille en balade, les familles homoparentales étaient de plus en nombreuses dans la grande ville, et San s'était demandé si elle serait heureuse d'avoir des gosses dans l'avenir . Elle n'en avait jamais parlé avec Carmen, elle allait se marier avec cette fille et elle se rendait qu'un sujet aussi important que le fait de fonder une famille n'avait jamais été aborder. Tout compte fait ce n'était pas plus mal parce que elle n'était pas très sûre de ses désirs maternels. Plus jeune, elle envisageait l'avenir avec des gosses mais depuis quelques années qu'elle était à l'hôpital et surtout depuis qu'elle oeuvrait en pédiatrie, elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre de ses envies.

Elle avait suivit la mère et le fils jusqu'au quartier ou ils logeaient, Britt avait insisté pour lui offrir à boire et de fil en aiguille, elle avait même partagé le diner en leur compagnie. L'appartement de Brittany n'était pas situé dans un beau quartier mais il était spacieux, lumineux et agréable dans son ensemble et l'intérieur était décoré avec goût.

Britt venait de coucher Danny et proposa une bière à San qui accepta. Elles s'étaient installées dans le canapé, la blonde était assisse en tailleur, son corps tourné en direction de Santana.

« Santana je peux te poser une question ? »

« Evidemment tu peux »

« Ta pote qui se marie demain c'est avec une femme n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui je pensais que vu l'histoire du club tu avais compris »

et oui bien sûr elle avait saisi mais c'était une autre question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« je me demandais … enfin... si... »

« Vas y pose moi la question... »

« Est ce que tu... Enfin... est ce que tu es comme elle ? »

« Oui on est latino américaine tous les deux »

Santana s'amusait de son embarras.

« Oui je suis lesbienne ! Tu peux prononcer le mot tu sais c'est pas contagieux ! »

« Oui je sais je sais c'est juste que je voulais pas être indiscrète c'est tout »

« Après ce que tu m'as raconté sur toi je crois que tu as largement le droit de me poser quelques questions »

Britt n'osa pas lui demander si son cœur était pris, peu importe la réponse ce serait difficile. Si cette femme avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, elle savait pas encore exactement pourquoi mais ça lui ferait de la peine et si ce n'était pas le cas, elle flipperait aussi d'apercevoir une porte ouverte sur un nouveau monde qui l'effrayait. En même temps elle ne pouvait imaginer que la brune n'est pas une femme dans sa vie. C'était quelqu'un de tellement charmant qu'elle devait être extrèmement courtisée. Quelqu'un était forcément amoureux d'elle, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Elle ne s'attardèrent pas sur le sujet plus longtemps et les échanges repartirent sur des propos plus anodins. La soirée était bien entamée et San le savait même si elle n'avait pas envie, il fallait qu'elle parte. Elle s'empara de ses affaires et déposa une bise rapide sur sa joue avant de rejoindre la porte. Au moment ou elle allait la franchir, Britt la retint par le bras et son corps bascula jusqu'à ce que son visage se retrouve exactement en face de celui de la blonde. Elles étaient figées dans cette position et San vit le visage de Britt se rapprochait au ralenti.

« Finalement je crois que c'est peut être contagieux... » murmura telle juste avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

San ferma les paupières en sentant le contact tendre de cette bouche. Elle agrippa les hanches de la blonde pour rapprocher son corps tout contre elle. Britt recula sa tête de quelques centimètres rompant ainsi son emprise sur sa bouche et cette fois ce fut San qui au son tour vint chercher le deuxième baiser. Elle entreouvrit légèrement la bouche et Britt fit de même. Les premiers frôlements de langues la firent trembler. Les doigts de Britt passérent sous l'épaisse chevelure et encercla sa nuque, ça y est elle pouvait enfin ressentir la délicatesse de sa paume ailleurs que dans le creux de sa propre main et elle ne fut pas déçue du contact. Les effleurements de langues se prolongèrent et San passa une main le long de son dos d'un geste caressant alors que son autre main accrochait sa taille afin d'attirer son corps plus prêt. Leurs chairs se pressaient l'une contre l'autre tandis que l'embrassade prenait une allure plus fougueuse.

Le parfum de Brittany lui monta jusqu'au narines et enivra tout son corps d'un désir ardent. Le baiser pris des allures de pure délice. Lorsque sa langue poursuivit son chemin plus en profondeur, la blonde gémit en se cramponnant dans sa masse de cheveux. Le son de ces gémissements enflammèrent tous ses sens et elle fut parcouru d'un éclair de chaleur intense. San rompit l'étreinte mais resta un instant la blonde contre son corps reprenait son souffle. Elle avait coupé court juste à temps une minute de plus et elle n'aurait plus eu la force de s'arrêter et elle savait que cela n'aurait pas été raisonnable. Elle prit conscience qu'elle avait toute de même franchit une limite mais elle ne pouvait revenir en arrière et même si elle avait pu l'aurait elle vraiment souhaitée?

Un silence pesant venait de s'installer et Britt recula à peine laissant un mince espace entre leurs deux personnes. Ses prunelles fixaient le visage de San qu'elle trouvait magnifique, elle s'attarda sur cette bouche pulpeuse qu'elle avait eu la chance de gouter.

"Bon je crois que je ferai mieux de rentrer, c'est plus raisonnable!"

"Ok" fut le seul mot que put prononcer Britt. Elle se sentait un peu embarrassé et ne savait que dire.

San lui tournait à présent le dos et s'apprêtait à franchir la porte, son corps fit volte face et elle déposa tendrement un dernier baiser du bout de ses lèvres sur celle de Britt.

" Merci pour cette journée..." lui lança t elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Et cette fois elle sortit définitivement.

Britt s'affala contre le chambranle de la porte. Elle sentait encore son intérieur palpitait sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle ne regrettait rien, elle mourrait d'envie d'embrasser cette femme et elle n'était pas déçue de la sensation qui lui avait procurée ce baiser. Elle préféra éviter les questionnements liés aux conséquences de qui s'était produit. Elle était certaine d'une seule et unique chose. Il fallait qu'elle revoit cette femme.

_**Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! je me suis délecté à l'écriture de ce chapitre que je le souhaite vous avez trouver à votre gout. Très vite la suite c'est promis!**_


	6. Chapter 6

chapitre 6

Mariage

_**Merci encore et toujours de suivre cette petite fic et des commentaires que vous me laissez qui me font sincèrement très plaisir! **_

_**Merci à Laurine et Manon pour les commentaires pas si anonymes que ça finalement! et tous les autres guests qui m'ont laissé un petit comm. A toi qui m'a écrit" j'adore j'adore j'adore! "sache que c'est ce petit comm pour ma part que j'adore! ;-)**_

_**Yoruichii : les commentaires d'une adepte de Brittana telle que toi m'enchantent! **_

_**Juju2904 et Cfck9 : A vos claviers afin que je puisse suivre également la suite de vos histoires!**_

Santana se tenait debout en sous vêtements devant le miroir de sa chambre. Elle s'observait au travers de la glace. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait aujourd'hui c'était le mariage de son amie Eva aussi avec Carmen elles avaient été en ville chez le coiffeur et à l'institut de beauté se faire maquiller. Ce qu'elle voyait lui convenait parfaitement, ses cheveux étaient remontés seules quelques mèches dégoulinaient par ci par là, le maquillage était léger mais mettait idéalement ses yeux noirs et sa bouche pulpeuse en valeur. Il couvrait impeccablement les quelques petites rides qu'elle possédait au coin des yeux depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle s'envoya un baiser et un clin d'œil en prenant la pause. Elle adorait plaire, sentir les regards envieux sur sa personne étaient quelque chose dont elle ne se lassait pas. C'était une séductrice dans l'âme, elle savait parfaitement joué de ses charmes et elle en abusait sans limites.

La cérémonie n'était que dans deux heures mais elle voulait avoir une vision générale de ce à quoi elle ressemblerait c'est pourquoi elle attrapa sa robe qui était déposé sur le lit. Elle fit glisser le tissu le long de son corps, la matière était agréable et la couleur rouge qu'elle avait choisi se marier superbement avec sa peau halée et ses cheveux ébène.

« Tu es magnifique amour »

Carmen venait de passer sa tête dans l'entrebaillement de la porte de la salle de bains.

« Je vais mettre aussi la mienne comme ça on verra si on est assorti »

La voix éraillée de Sarah Bettens distillait des « you can follow me » au travers de la chambre tandis que San continuait à s'admirer et elle se demanda si elle aimait assez Carmen pour la suivre qu'importe ou elle irait. Leur amour était il suffisamment solide pour résister à tout? Clairement elle aurait tout à fait pu se poser cette question il y a quelques temps mais aujourd'hui encore plus que jamais elle aurait aimé n'avoir aucun doute à ce propos. Dans quelques heures, deux personnes allaient se promettre l'amour éternel devant des dizaines de témoins et bientôt ce serait son tour. Le questionnement prenait donc tout son sens. De plus elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'était déroulé la veille. Elle avait partager un baiser certes furtif mais intense avec une autre personne. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle commettait un écart depuis qu'elle était avec Carmen. Au début de leur relation elle s'était laissée aller à flirter avec d'autres filles et elle ne se leurrait pas, sa future femme était plus que désirable et elle travaillait dans le milieu de la nuit ou les rencontres étaient facilitées et les tentations nombreuses. Elle savait que Carmen n'avait pas toujours été très sage dans les premiers temps.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement d'un soir ou voulant la surprendre, elle était allée la rejoindre à une soirée qu'elle organisait et elle l'avait aperçu dans les bras d'une grande brune androgyne. Elle avait préférée partir, le pire étant qu'elle ne s'était même pas réellement senti jalouse, elle avait plus souffert dans son orgueil que de réelle jalousie. Elles étaient au début de leur histoire et elles ne s'étaient rien promis. L'engagement avait pris tout sa dimension le jour ou Carmen lui avait dit qu'elle aimait. Tout était devenu différent quand les sentiments amoureux avaient pointés le bout de leur nez. Elle connaissait assez les valeurs de sa chérie pour savoir que depuis qu'elle l'avait demandé en mariage elle se tenait à carreaux. C'est vrai qu'on ne peut jamais être certain de rien mais elle n'envisageait pas les choses autrement. Et en ce qui la concernait, aujourd'hui rien que le fait d'imaginer sa chérie dans les bras d'une autre l'aurait fait trembler de jalousie et de rage.

Pour sa part depuis l'engagement qu'elles avaient pris l'une vis-à-vis de l'autre, elle s'était tenue réglo jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Brittany, heureusement elle n'avait pas été trop loin mais elle se sentait quand même rongée de culpabilité. Ce n'était pas temps le fait qu'elle ait franchit cette limite qui la mettait mal par rapport à sa future femme mais le fait qu'elle en ai eu envie plus que tout depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait aperçu.

Elle le sentait elle craquait sur cette femme, sa beauté, son sourire, son regard, ses gestes tout la poussait à la désirer et le pire était qu'elle l'appréciait pour bien plus que son physique. Son courage, sa gentillesse, sa douceur la touchait en plein cœur. Elle avait bien sentit son coeur s'emballait au cours de la journée d'hier et elle s'était trouvé dans un état vraiment honteux lorsqu'elle avait rejoint Carmen le soir. Il allait falloir qu'elle se ressaisisse et qu'elle mette un point final à cette ambiguité qui mettait à mal son avenir avec Carmen. En même temps elle ne souhaitait pas que la blonde sorte de sa vie alors qu'elle venait à peine d'y entrer, elle allait juste lui dire la vérité et elle se disait que cela mettrait la distance nécessaire pour qu'elles puissent développer une relation purement amicale. Son coup de coeur pour la blonde reflétait sûrement la crainte de l'engagement qu'elle allait prendre d'ici quelques mois avec Carmen. Elle avait passé la nuit a tenté de se persuader que dans le fond ce n'était rien de plus que le besoin de se rassurer sur le fait que son charme opérait toujours.

Brittany l'aimait beaucoup, elle l'avait constaté mais elle pensait que leur proximité ne traduisait rien d'autre que le fait que cette fille se sentait seule. La faiblesse due au tracas ressenti pour Daniel avait contribué à ce qu'elle se laisse aller à l'embrasser cependant cette fille est hétéro. Elle devait sûrement déjà regrettée son geste d'hier. Elle allait mettre tout ça au clair rapidement et sa vie reprendrait un cours normal.

Carmen venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce et elle était certaine au moins de cela, elle trouvait sa future femme somptueuse. Elle était vêtue d'une robe dans les tons de mauve claire. Ses cheveux tombaient sur la nudité de ses épaules et elle pouvait apercevoir la naissance de sa poitrine dans son décolleté. Carmen lui lança un sourire adorable au travers du miroir qui se situait devant elle et elle sentit les battements de son coeur s'accéléraient. Sa chérie enlaça sa taille de ses bras et elle perçut la chaleur de son souffle dans sa nuque.

« Tu es tellement belle mon cœur » lui dit San.

Carmen vint déposer un baiser au creux de son cou et elle pressa son corps contre le sien.

« Bientôt ce sera toi et moi, j'ai tellement hâte! »

Santana ferma les paupières et soupira de bien être, l'étreinte et les paroles de sa femme la rassurait.

Carmen venait de passer ses mains le long de ses bras tout en se collant un peu plus contre elle. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage mais elle la connaissait assez pour visualiser dans son esprit son regard rempli de luxure et le sourire en coin qu'elle devait arborér à cet instant précis.

« On va se mettre en retard » lui lança San d'un ton désapprobateur.

« Je crois qu'on a tout le temps nécessaire… »

Carmen déposait maintenant de petits baisers papillons au creux de sa nuque tandis qu'elle s'attelait à caresser sa poitrine au travers du tissu de la robe.

« Ok je capitule! »

Santana passa une main sur son visage en penchant sa tête sur le côté laissant plus de place aux lèvres de Carmen qui s'activaient dans son cou. Elle se retourna et leurs yeux se fixèrent quelques secondes avant qu'elles se jettent à corps perdus dans un baiser des plus passionnés. Leurs mains couraient le long de leurs courbes sur le tissu soyeux de leurs robes tandis que leurs langues se mêlaient l'une à l'autre. Santana ressentait l'excitation et le désir traverser tout son être. Elle descendit ses deux mains le long du corps de Carmen et la délesta de sa robe qu'elle posa délicatement sur une chaise, elle fit de même avec la sienne sous le regard de Carmen qui la scrutait avec avidité. Elle approcha doucement et fit sauter l'attache de son soutien gorge pour libérer sa poitrine qu'elle caressait de gestes délicats tout en dévorant le lobe de son oreille.

Elle l'amena jusqu'au lit et vint se blottir contre son corps qu'elle entreprit de parsemer de baisers langoureux. Le corps de sa belle s'agitait de désir sous ses caresses. La main de San vint franchir la dernière barrière qui la séparait de son sexe qu'elle commença à la caresser délicatement. Lorsque Carmen poussa un gémissement plus violent que les autres au creux de son oreille, elle accéléra les mouvements sur son clitoris et vint agripper un téton entre ses dents qu'elle s'appliqua à mordiller tendrement. Son visage revint se placer au dessus de celui de sa femme qui lui lança un regard de plus amoureux et Santana la trouva purement et simplement adorable. C'est à ce moment qu'elle plongea deux doigts dans son corps qui se cambra pour plus de profondeur.

Le corps de Carmen se frottait au sien tandis qu'elle la pénétrait dans des mouvements de va et vient lents et profonds. Elle posa son pouce sur son clitoris sur lequel elle effectuait des cercles et accéléra la cadence dans l'intimité de sa belle tout l'en embrassant avec passion. Leurs corps continuèrent à danser l'un contre l'autre dans un ballet amoureux pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce sa belle vint poussait un dernier râle contre ses lèvres quand elle fut fauchée par l'orgasme. San retomba lourdement le long de son corps et vint poser sa tête dans le creux de son bras et Carmen déposa un baiser sur son front Le sourire que San affichait été révélateur, elle prenait toujours autant de plaisir à faire l'amour à sa femme. Elles restèrent comme ça un long moment jusqu'à ce que San régisse qu'elles allaient se mettre en retard.

Elles avaient réenfilées leurs tenues, réajuster les coiffures rapidement et finalement elles étaient arrivées à l'heure et la cérémonie s'était déroulée à merveille. L'émotion avait gagnée la salle lorsque les vœux respectifs avaient été prononcés même San qui jouait la dure s'était laissée gagner par quelques larmes devant ce moment mémorable pour son amie. Carmen avait saisi sa main dans la sienne et l'avait observé tandis que ses remparts venaient de craquer. Eva et Ashley étaient somptueuses dans leurs robes de mariée. Elles avaient souhaitées respecter la tradition et portaient toutes deux une robe blanche des plus classiques. Eva semblait rayonnante de bonheur et San trouva cela vraiment craquant, son amie franchissait un cap et rien ne serait désormais comme avant pour elle. Tout compte fait Eva sous ses allures de femme forte et détachée était une grande romantique. Elle bernait les gens avec ses blagues potaches et ses airs rebels mais cette femme possédait un grand cœur. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais San prit conscience à quel point elle était éperdument amoureuse d'Ashley.

Le champagne avait coulé à flots et l'ambiance de la soirée était des plus formidable malgré le fait que les parents d'Eva ne soient pas venus. Ces derniers n'avaient jamais accepté la différence amoureuse de leur fille et certainement Eva était peinée du fait de ne pas partager ce moment avec eux mais elle n'en avait rien laisser paraitre. Elle avait vécue dans le mensonge durant les premières années de sa vie et visiblement ses parents auraient préféré que Eva continue à dissimuler son orientation sexuelle, ça leur convenait parfaitement de se voiler la face de la sorte. Mais sa rencontre avec Ashley avait totalement tout bouleversé et ce que tous redoutait s'était produit. Les mots qui choquaient avaient été prononcés, les tabous s'étaient envolés, leur fille était bel et bien lesbienne et ils n'avaient pas su l'accepter. Ils auraient apparemment souhaité qu'elle reste dans le placard quitte à ce qu'elle passe complètement à côté de la vie dont elle rêvait. Quels égoistes! Comment pouvait t on ne pas souhaiter le bonheur à ses propres enfants au nom de je ne sais quel principe? Ils s'étaient privés délibérément de leur fille et cela San ne le comprendrait jamais.

Ses propres parents avaient eu du mal à l'annonce de son homosexualité mais ils l'aimaient suffisamment pour ne pas la rejeter. Elle ne se voilait pas la face, ils avaient espérés une vie autre pour leur fille et San leur en avait voulu qu'ils aient souhaité qu'elle soit différente. Elle ne faisait rien de plus que être elle-même. Pourquoi cela était il si compliqué pour eux de saisir qu'elle se contentait de vivre sa vie comme elle le voulait? Mais le temps avait fait son oeuvre et petit à petit chacun ayant fournis des efforts ils avaient retrouvés ensemble une relation normale de parents à enfants mais une distance resterait toujours entre eux et c'était franchement dommage. C'était un problème que la plupart de ses amies avaient rencontré lorsqu'il avait assumer leur différence. Elle espérait qu'un jour les choses évolueraient assez pour les relations entre les gens n'aient plus à souffrir de cette incompréhension. Mais ainsi était fait le monde et le chemin à parcourir pour en arriver là était encore bien long.

Le repas était absolument délicieux et des toasts avaient été portés au quatre coins de la salle par les amis et la famille. San aurait souhaité dire également quelques mots mais s'épancher devant une salle entière n'était pas dans ses cordes. Elle avait préférée prendre son amie en aparté pour lui faire part de ses félicitations et l'émotion d'Eva devant les mots qu'elle avait prononcé l'avait complètement retournée. Son amie l'avait pris dans ses bras ce qu'elle ne faisait quasiment jamais et San avait sentit tout l'amour qu'elles se portaient. Elle se souviendrait longtemps de cet échange. La fête battait à présent son plein et les gens dansaient. Quinn était présente bien évidemment ainsi que quelques collègues de l'hôpital. Elles étaient installées dans un coin observant le déroulement de la soirée tout en discutant. Le repas était à présent terminé et les esprits étaient bien échauffés par l'alcool. Elles étaient parties dans un fou rire en apercevant Kate, l'amie d'enfance d' Eva tentait une approche qui n'était pas des plus fines auprès d'une amie d'Ashley qui avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en débarrasser. Soudainement San aperçut Rachel Berry qui s'avançait dans leur direction.

"Putain mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout là!"

"C'est moi qui ai demandé à Eva qu'elle vienne et elle m'a dit oui. Vu le nombre que nous sommes, on est pas à une personne près" répondit Quinn.

"Il va vraiment falloir qu'on ait une discussion toi et moi au sujet de ton comportement. Depuis que cette fille a rejoint l'hôpital je ne te reconnais plus!"

Quinn paraissait presque gênée par les paroles que venaient de proférer son amie mais pour l'heure ce n'était pas le moment de lui expliquer quoique ce soit. Faudrait il encore qu'elle sache exactement ce qui l'y a dire à ce sujet! Rachel se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et Quinn ferma les yeux une seconde ce qui n'échappa pas à San. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? pensa t elle. Elle lança un salut à Rachel et entreprit d'aller rejoindre Carmen mais Quinn ne perdait rien pour attendre, elle était bien décidée à lui demander des explications dés qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée Rachel avait saisit le micro et avait chanté une chanson d'amour en l'honneur des mariées sous le regard admiratif de Quinn. Elle avait une voix magnifique et San s'était surpris à la maudire, une fois encore cette fille l'exaspérait à se mettre sans cesse en avant.

Elle avait passé le plus clair de la soirée à danser en compagnie de Carmen qui profitait visiblement de son statut d'invité alors que le plupart du temps c'était elle qui était derrière les platines pour enflammer la salle. Eva et Ashley avaient disparues pendant un moment et San n'était pas naive, elle se doutait parfaitement de ce qu'elles étaient parties faire. Elles étaient rentrées au petit matin dans un état d'enivrement important toute à la joie de la bonne soirée qu'elles venaient de passer. Elles s'étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre et s'étaient laissées gagner rapidement par le sommeil.

Le même soir dans un autre quartier de la grande ville, Brittany venait de terminer sa soirée de travail. Elle était en compagnie de sa fidèle amie et collègue de boulot Allissa dans le vestiaire du club ou elle s'appliquait à se retirer la couche de maquillage qu'elle avait posé sur son visage un peu plus tôt. Le samedi soir le club était bondé et bruyant et la soirée lui avait paru interminable. L'euphorie qu'elle avait ressenti la veille après la journée formidable qu'elle avait passé avec Santana et le baiser qu'elles avaient échangées était complètement retombée. Elle avait ressenti du désir pour cette femme et ça la mettait dans un état de peur intense. Elle flippait totalement de s' être laisser aller de la sorte. De tout façon cette fille avait probablement quelqu'un et elle était trop bien pour elle. Jamais quelqu'un d'aussi respectable que cette femme ne craquerait pour elle et puis avait elle envie que ce soit le cas? Elle se sentait complètement vidée et lasse.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe blondie?" lui demanda Allissa.

"Je t'ai senti complètement ailleurs ce soir. Encore plus que d'habitude je veux dire! C'est Danny c'est ça!"

"Non Dan va parfaitement bien. je me sens juste totalement épuisée c'est tout mais ça va aller!"

"Tu sais que je suis là Britt et que tu peux compter sur moi, je pourrais peut être passer chercher Daniel demain pour l'emmener faire une petite balade comme ça tu pourras te reposer un peu"

"Merci Al je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi"

La blonde avait quasiment les larmes aux yeux et Al se leva pour passer un bras autour de son cou et déposait un baiser sur sa tête.

"ça va aller Britt! Tu viens de passer une période difficile avec Dan qui a été malade et le temps que tu as passé à l'hôpital c'est normal que tu craques un peu! Promis compte sur moi pour passer une bonne aprem de repos demain pendant que je m'occuperai du petit coeur. En plus ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passer un peu de temps seule avec lui et ça me fera très plaisir!"

"Tu comprends pas Al! je suis épuisée c'est vrai mais je suis surtout fatiguée d'être seule. J'en ai plus que marre de rentrer dans un appartement en sachant que personne ne m'attend, que personne ne pense à moi, que je ne suis la priorité de personne..."

Cette fois une petite larme perlait au coin de son oeil.

"J'ai l'impression que je vais finir seule avec mon fils et tu sais à quel point je l'aime plus que tout mais je crois que j'ai besoin de plus. J'en ai marre qu'à chaque fois que je rencontre un mec qu' il voit juste en moi la stripteaseuse qu'il va pouvoir se taper pour le fun. Et si ils arrivent à dépasser ça c'est Danny qui les fait flipper. Je suis tellement plus qu'une stripteaseuse et une mère et je voudrais tellement que quelqu'un d'autre en ait conscience!"

"Je sais Blondie que tu es bien plus que ça. Tu es une perle Britt et si ces mecs ne s'en rendent compte c'est que c'est des connards! Une fille comme toi c'est rare. je suis persuadée que quelque part il y a un gars qui t'attend et qui saura t'aimer à ta juste valeur."

"Tu crois?"

Britt venait de relever la tête et de tourner son regard embuée de larmes en direction de son amie qui lui souriait avec bienveillance.

"Tu mérites qu'on te respecte Britt, les mecs biens sont rares mais je sais qu'il y en a forcément un sur qui tu finira par tomber et crois moi ce gars là sera un sacré veinard d'être avec une fille telle que toi en attendant je suis là!"

"Merci al!"

Elles étaient maintenant dans les bras lui de l'autre et britt se sentait un peu rassuré de ce que Al venait de lui dire. Elle allait finir par connaitre elle aussi le grand amour c'était en tout cas ce que pensait Al. Elle trouverai quelqu'un qui saurait l'aimer et elle l'appréciait pour tout ce qu'elle était. Elle ferma les paupières et se demanda si finalement elle n'avait pas rencontrée déjà cette personne tandis que le visage de Santana Lopez envahissait ses pensées.

_**Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! je sais que vous attendiez une confrontation entre nos deux héroines mais celle ci arrive très bientôt. Je souhaite plus que jamais prendre le temps pour faire durer cette histoire car je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'elle se termine trop vite tellement c'est agréable de l'écrire. Avis aux fans de Faberry !Comme vous l'avez certainement compris on en saura un peu plus rapidement sur la relation entre Quinn et Rachel. A très vite!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

_**Merci encore a tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire et pour les petits comms!**_

_**Convertible : merci pour ta petite review. Je me suis certainement mal exprimé au sujet de la pathologie autistique et de ses symptômes et si c'est le cas je m'en excuse. Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec tes propos qui sont très pertinents. Je souhaitais justement mettre en avant les difficultés émotionnelles que rencontrent ces personnes tant dans l'expression que dans la gestion des émotions. Le but n'étant pas de démontrer une perception émotionnelle exacerbé mais bien de démontrer que celle-ci est différente et complexe et du coup source d'angoisse d'ou le besoin d'un cadre rassurant et en relisant le passage je me rends compte que je n'ai pas tournée les choses de la bonne façon et j'ai limite un peu honte de ne pas avoir fait plus attention vu que je travaille avec des personnes autistes depuis de quelques années maintenant d'ou le personnage de Daniel. Je ne relis pas systématiquement mes chapitres d'ou aussi les quelques fautes d'orthographes que j'ai du laisser trainer par-ci par-là. Comme tu le dis c'est anodin vu que l'histoire ne traite pas à proprement parler de ça mais tu as quand même bien raison de le souligner car c'est tout de même très important. Je ferais attention à l'avenir, promis!**_

Single ladie

Ce que Quinn Fabray redoutait le plus dans la vie c'était de se sentir vulnérable. Elle ne détestait pas les gens faibles, elle ne souhaitait juste pas faire partie de cette catégorie de personne. Et pourtant depuis quelques semaines, elle avait le sentiment de ne plus maitriser la situation pour son plus grand désarroi. Jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, elle possédait le contrôle total sur sa vie est cela lui convenait parfaitement mais maintenant tout avait changé et elle se sentait complètement déboussolée. Si la blonde avait ce besoin permanent de tout maitriser ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute. Elle avait reçu une éducation qui l'avait grandement conditionnée à ne pas démontrer trop de sentiments. Elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien d'un point de vue matériel, ses parents étaient des gens qui possédaient de l'argent et elle avait toujours eu tout ce qu'elle désirait en retour elle s'était évertuée à ce qu'ils soient fières d'elle. Et ils l'avaient amplement été mais pas de la façon dont elle aurait souhaité.

Son parcours avait été impeccable, première de sa classe, chef des cherrios au lycée, études brillantes mais leur reconnaissance ne serait jamais celle qu'elle espérait. Ils n'étaient pas fière d'elle, tout ce qu'ils appréciaient c'était l'image de cette fille parfaite qu'ils pouvaient mettre en avant sans cesse afin de jeter sa réussite au visage des gens. "Regardez notre petite Quinnie elle est première de sa classe!" "Elle va être un brillant chirurgien!". Mais clairement c'était de la poudre aux yeux, du paraitre et elle était rentrée dans leur jeu. Ils ne se demandaient jamais si la vie qu'elle menait la rendait heureuse ce qui les importait c'était de d'arborer la réussite de leur enfant afin de se sentir de meilleurs parents. Elle était arrivée à un stade ou elle continuait certes de chercher cette approbation de leur part mais ou tout cela la pesait grandement. Elle avait presque trente ans et un sentiment amer que finalement cette sensation de contrôler son existence était un leurre. C'étaient eux qui maitriser la situation car elle vivait à travers l'image qu'ils lui renvoyaient.

Tout cela avait eu des incidences sur sa vie amoureuse, elle était dans une telle crainte qu'on ne l'aime pas pour ce qu'elle était qu'elle ne se dévoilait jamais entièrement. Elle s'était donc toujours interdit de franchir certaines limites, elle plaisait aux hommes car elle possédait un physique attrayant et savait en jouer. Elle sortait avec des types pour la plupart du temps mariés non pas pour briser des unions mais justement parce qu'elle avait conscience qu'ils n'attendraient jamais trop de sa part et si ça commençait à virer un peu trop sentimental, elle prenait la fuite et passait au suivant. Cette façon de faire avait fonctionnée à merveille jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse. Les seules personnes pour qui elle possédait des sentiments c'était ses amies Eva et Santana surtout San. Définitivement, il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait toujours compté, cette fille elle l'aimait, pas d'une façon amoureuse mais le respect et l'amour qu'elle lui portait était incommensurable. C'était la seule et unique personne devant qui les remparts qu'elle s'était évertuée à construire étaient tombées.

Mais voilà tout ce qu'elle avait mis en place durant toutes ces années était fragile et la carapace qu'elle s'était forgée commençait à se fissurer ce qui la faisait totalement flipper. Tout avait démarré, il y a un peu plus de quinze jours quand Rachel Berry avait intégré l'hôpital, elle n'avait pas saisi de suite ce qui lui arrivait mais cette fille lui avait plu d'emblée alors qu'ordinairement elle représentait tout ce qu'elle haissait. Elle était ouverte, souriante, communicatif tout l'inverse de Quinn. Et bien vite, elle s'était laissé aller à répondre à ses sourires, à apprécier ses bavardages intempestifs, sa sincérité. Cette fille avait bouleversée sa vision du monde en quelques jours et elle avait remis en question son mode de fonctionnement. Elles s'étaient considérablement rapprochées et Quinn s'était sentie changer à son contact.

Hier elle était au mariage de son amie Eva et comme à son habitude, elle avait reproduit ce qu'on attendait d'elle, faire comme si tous ses niaiseries romantiques la laissaient froides et puis Rachel était arrivée, c'était elle qui avait voulu sa présence, elle adorait chaque moment qu'elle passait avec sa nouvelle collègue et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de cacher l'affection naissante qu'elle avait pour elle. Elle avait bien remarqué que cela exaspérait San mais tans pis Santana avait sa vie, son mariage approchait et Quinn se disait qu'elle ne faisait strictement rien de mal à partager des moments avec Rachel. Cette dernière avait chanté une chanson et Quinn avait raffolée de ce moment, elle l'avait trouvé somptueuse sur la scène. la prestation qu'elle avait délivrée l'avait particulièrement touchée pas réellement parce que cette fille avait un talent vocal indéniable mais parce que elle même aurait été incapable de donner autant, de se livrer avec autant de vérité. Elle avait toujours cru posséder de l'assurance mais au final elle manquait cruellement de confiance en elle à l'inverse de Rachel. Voilà pourquoi cette fille lui plaisait tant depuis le début.

Elle était partie se rafraichir aux toilettes et tandis qu'elle se lavait les mains, la petite brune était entrée.

"je te cherchais" avait elle dit.

"ça va ?"

"Oui oui je crois juste que j'ai un peu abusée sur le champ!" avait répondu Quinn.

La brune était là debout à quelques mètres d'elle dans sa belle robe, le maquillage faisait idéalement ressortir ses pupilles noisettes qui la fixaient. Et Quinn n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé, elle s'était avancé d'un pas décidé dans sa direction et ses bras avaient enserrés sa taille tandis qu'elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle était en train d'embrasser cette fille et elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi! Son corps s'était déplacé tel un électron libre et elle n'avait pu contrôler son geste. Tout comme les battements de son coeur qui s'étaient considérablement accélérés en sentant le corps de la brune contre le sien. Rachel ne l'avait pas repoussé et avait même passé une main dans sa courte chevelure blonde. C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait définitivement lâchée prise, le baiser avait pris une allure fougueuse au moment ou les langues s'étaient rencontrées et Quinn avait senti ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle alors que leurs bouches s'activaient l'une contre l'autre. Elle avait resserré son emprise sur la brune et une de ses mains avait caressé tendrement la peau de sa joue qu'elle avait trouvé d'une douceur infime. Elle s'était laissé enivrer par le plaisir ressenti pendant les quelques minutes de baisers qu'elles venaient d'échanger.

Quand son corps s'était décollé du sien et qu'elle avait rouvert les yeux, elle était tombée sur le visage surpris de Rachel qui la regardait. Visiblement cette dernière ne comprenait pas plus qu'elle ce qui venait de se dérouler et Quinn s'était trouvée atrocement embarrassée.

"Je suis désolée..." Avait elle bredouillée comme elle pouvait.

Et elle était sortie. Rachel n'avait pas tentée de la retenir et elle l'avait esquivé du mieux qu'elle le pouvait le reste de la soirée. Elle était trop honteuse de ce qui s'était produit. Elle l'avait aperçu à quelques reprises essayant de capter son regard mais avait fait mine de rien.

Et aujourd'hui, elle était chez elle, lendemain de la cérémonie avec un mal de crâne pas possible à se prendre la tête sur ce qui s'était passé hier. Merde, merde, merde! mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris? Elle s'était fourrée dans une situation qui lui paraissait inextricable tout ça parce qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle et agit sur une impulsion et maintenant la situation lui filait entre les doigts. Elle avait embrassé une femme ce n'était pas la mort en soit d'autant qu'elle l'avait déjà fait il y a quelques années avec San mais cette fois ce n'étaient pas les mêmes conséquences qui en découleraient. Quand elle avait flirté avec San, elle était jeune et même si le moment avait été des plus appréciables vu que San savait parfaitement si prendre ce n'était pas très grave, elles étaient complètement cuites et elles en avaient rigolées le lendemain ensemble.

Elle n'avait jamais eu aucune envie de recommencer et pourtant les occasions avaient été nombreuses à l'époque ou elles sortaient avec Santana et Eva. Beaucoup de filles l'avaient draguées et elle avait parfois flirtée verbalement avec elles mais n'avait jamais été plus loin. Elle n'en avait pas envie c'est tout, elle comprenait l'attirance des femmes pour les autres femmes et cela ne la dégoutait absolument pas mais ce n'était pas son truc. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi cette fille ? Autant de questions qui torturaient son esprit. Et surtout comment elle allait gérer le malaise de la revoir. ça y est ce qu'elle appréhendait le plus se produisait, elle était en proie à de la vulnérabilité et il allait falloir composer avec.

Un peu plus loin dans un autre appartement, il était 14 heures et San sortait de la douche. Elle n'était pas trop fatiguée, elle avait réussi à maitriser a peu près sa consommation d'alcool la veille au mariage d'Eva et tout de suite elle ne regrettait pas. Elle était rentrée quand même dans un état d'ivresse avancé mais pas assez pour se sentir vraiment mal aujourd'hui et les heures de sommeil avaient fait leurs oeuvres et lui avaient permis de récupérer. Carmen dormait encore quand son portable avait sonné, elle avait reçu un texto de Britt vers 13 heures qui disait qu'elle avait envie de la voir et les bonnes résolutions qu'elle avait prise hier devaient maintenant se concrétiser. Elle allait aller la voir et dire toute la vérité et dissiper toute ambiguité pour le bien de son couple. Carmen dormait encore aussi elle entreprit de lui laisser un mot avant de sortir.

Elle était en route pour rejoindre la blonde et elle appréhendait énormément de la revoir au vu de ce qui s'était passé lors de leur dernière rencontre. Elle était à présent installée à la terrasse du café ou elles devaient se retrouver et son estomac était noué à l'idée qu'il allait falloir qu'elle lui parle de Carmen et de son mariage à venir. Elle aperçut la blonde franchir le coin de la rue et son corps se contracta sous l'effet de la vision de cette femme qu'elle trouvait toujours aussi belle. Brittany vint s'assoir face à elle sans même déposer un baiser sur sa joue, elle évita même son regard au moment ou elle lui dit bonjour. Elle était gênée ce qui était normal vu qu'elles ne s'étaient pas revus depuis qu'elles s'étaient embrassées. Santana prit des nouvelles de Danny et Britt lui expliqua qu'il était avec une amie à elle. Ce qui arrangeait bien Santana, elles seraient plus tranquilles pour discuter.

"Brittany, il y a quelque chose que j'aurais du te dire l'autre soir et je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir fait avant que ... enfin parce que..." San jouait avec ses mains ce qui traduisait son malaise.

"Voilà j'ai une femme qui partage ma vie et je vais me marier dans quatre mois"

Les mots étaient sortis et elle vit le visage de Britt se décomposait l'espace d'une seconde.

"Je suis désolée, j'aurais du te le dire mais je ne savais pas... Enfin je ne pensais pas que... Enfin tu vois..."

Britt restait silencieux face à la nouvelle que venait de lui asséner Santana. Elle avait beau se douter que la brune était avec quelqu'un. Elle n'avait pas imaginer qu'elle était sur le point de se marier.

"C'est moi qui suis désolée. J'aurais pas du faire ce que j'ai fait l'autre soir. Je me suis laissé aller et je regrette si je t'ai mis dans une situation délicate"

Mais les paroles n'étaient pas tout fait sincères, elle ne regrettait pas du tout d'avoir embrassé cette femme car elle avait purement et simplement pris un plaisir fou à le faire et si elle avait pu elle aurait même souhaité recommencer de suite. Elle s'était persuadée hier que tout ceci n'était qu'un moment d'égarement de sa part mais en voyant la brune en face d'elle aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte à quel point, elle la désirait. Sa beauté, son charme, sa voix la plongeait dans un état d'émoi qu'elle peinait à maitriser. Cette fois elle ne détournait plus le regard, ses yeux passaient le long de son visage et s'arrêtèrent sur ses lèvres tandis que les souvenirs de cet instant resurgissaient.

Elle se ressaisit comme elle pouvait. Santana venait d'être très clair, elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un et elle allait se marier. Elle se devait de garder la face devant cette femme même si sa seule envie était de lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'intéressait. Brittany était une personne qui possédait des valeurs et ne pas s'immiscer entre deux personnes qui partageaient une relation en était une. Il allait falloir qu'elle mette de côté ses débuts d'attirance pour cette femme sinon elle trahirait ses principes et cela elle ne le voulait pas.

"Si tu veux bien on peut oublier toute cette histoire. ça m'embêterait de plus te revoir à cause de ça"

Cette fois les mots étaient honnêtes, elle avait vraiment le désir de revoir cette femme et même si une limite avait été franchie, elle saurait en faire abstraction pour qu'elle reste dans sa vie. c'était la plus belle rencontre qu'elle ai fait depuis longtemps et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas continuer à être en relation avec elle.

"Ok moi aussi ça m'ennuierait qu'on ne se voit plus. je voulais juste qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu, je n'ai rien d'autre à t'offrir que de l'amitié si tu le veux évidemment"

"Ok"

Santana se sentait extrêmement soulagée que les choses soient clarifiées verbalement bien que dans son esprit tout n'était pas entièrement simple mais tout ça était uniquement le fruit du à l'embarras de ce qui s'était pas passé l'autre soir pensait elle.

La conversation avait ensuite pris une tournure plus décontractée. San avait parlé du mariage d'Eva et Britt de Daniel qui reprendrait ses cours spécialisés à partir de demain.

San se félicitait mentalement de si bien gérer la situation. Tout compte fait, il y avait bien méprise sur ce qu'elle avait cru ressentir au vu du moment qu'elles partageaient ensemble actuellement. Mais cette pensée s'envola bien rapidement quand une mèche de ses cheveux tomba nonchalamment le long de son visage et que Britt tendit une main pour la passer d'un geste délicat derrière son oreille frôlant ainsi la peau de sa joue de ses doigts. Elle se sentit frémir et le regard que la blonde lui délivra la liquéfia sur place.

Il était temps pour Britt de partir, elle travaillait ce soir et souhaitait passer un peu de temps en compagnie de Daniel avant de prendre son service mais elles avaient convenues de se revoir dans la semaine un soir ou Britt ne travaillait pas après le service de San qui officiait en journée dans la semaine à venir.

Il était quatre et demi du matin et comme la veille au soir, Brittany était en compagnie d'al et terminait sa soirée. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer mais trainer quelques instants dehors avec son amie qui était en train de griller une cigarette.

"T'étais ou cet aprem?" lui dit Al.

En effet quand Allissa était rentrée, Britt n'était pas encore de retour et vu qu'elle était pressée, elle avait déposé Danny chez Mme Brown et était partie après avoir envoyée un texto à Britt pour lui dire ou elle avait déposé le petit.

Britt ne répondit pas instantanément et sentit le rouge lui montait aux joues.

"Ho toi! t'étais avec un mec! j'en suis sûre vu ta tête!"

Al sautillait sur place en pointant sa cigarette dans sa direction.

" Je croyais vu ce que tu m'as dit hier sur ta solitude enfin je pensais pas mais en fait tu es un petite cachottière! Je veux tout savoir! comment il s'appelle? ou il habite? comment tu la rencontrais?"

Britt lui lança un regard et Allissa partit dans de grands gestes en se marrant comme une gamine.

"Ho putain! je le connais ce regard! tu es amoureuse toi! Allez balance moi tout et vite!"

"Premièrement je ne suis pas amoureuse ! Deuxièmement elle s'appelle Santana..."

Al la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

"Elle...? Elle comme genre une femme!"

"Oui comme genre une femme Al!"

"Alors là je suis sur le cul! t'es gouine Britt?"

"Non Al! je suis pas lesbienne, je suis juste attirée par cette fille c'est tout! c'est comme ça je sais pas pas pourquoi mais de tout façon oublies! Elle va bientôt se marier!"

"Bientôt Britt! Ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne l'ai pas encore!" Al lui souriait.

Allissa possédait bien moins de principes que la blonde et Britt le savait, elle avait déjà été avec des hommes mariés sans que ça lui pose le moindre cas de conscience.

"Tu sais ça me gêne pas que tu sois gouine, même si pour ma part je comprends pas trop... Perso je pourrais pas me passer d'une grosse ..."

Britt la coupa "C'est bon Al je comprends très bien l'idée!"

ça c'était son amie tout crachée, hyper cash, parfois vulgaire mais avec un coeur d'or et c'est comme ça que Britt l'aimait.

"Bon alors elle te plait vraiment cette fille?"

"Oui je crois"

"Alors moi je te le dis tu vas lui sortir du grand Britt, tu vas lui faire la totale, mode séductrice et crois moi après ça elle aura même oubliée le prénom de sa femme tellement elle sera dingue de toi!"

Britt souriait.

"Tu me connais Al je peux pas faire ça. C'est pas moi de faire ce genre de truc!"

"Hé bien moi je dis si cette fille tu la veux vraiment il va falloir revoir un peu tes principes! "

Ce qui laissa Brittany pensive. Oui Santana lui plaisait énormément c'était une certitude et bien que cette dernière avait mis les choses à plat cette après midi il n'en restait pas moins qu'il lui semblait que la brune se trouvait en état de confusion la concernant. Elle l'avait constaté au travers des regards qu'elle lui lançait.

"Elle est belle?" demanda Al.

"Elle est plus que ça Al" soupira Britt

"si ça c'est pas des paroles de quelqu'un qui est amoureux! Vous avez baisé?"

"Al! Primo on pose pas ce genre de questions comme ça deuxio non! mais on s'est embrassés et je te jure c'était trop bien!" Une fois encore le souvenir de ce baiser lui parcourut le corps et elle se sentit vibrer.

"al, je sais pas quoi faire c'est quelqu'un de respectable, elle est docteur et elle va se marier et moi regardes ce que je suis! Il y a un fossé gigantesque qui nous sépare!" le ton était triste.

"Whouah elle est docteur! Putain c'est comme dans le film avec Julia Roberts! Après la pute et le milliardaire tu vas devenir mon film préféré la stripteaseuse et le docteur! j'adore!"

Cette fois britt ne put s'empêcher de se marrer.

"je te jure Al t'es trop conne!"

"Trève de blagues la blonde! je te le dis il faut que tu fonces si tu sens qu'il y a un truc à vivre fais le! Au diable ta morale à la con pour ce ça rapporte au final en plus moi je veux trop savoir ce que ça fait de coucher avec une nana mais je veux pas le faire et comme ça tu me raconteras!" Al lui lança un clin d'oeil.

"Tu la revois quand?"

"dans la semaine"

"Bon ça te laisse le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu vas faire mais laisse pas passer ta chance d'être heureuse Britt sinon tu regretteras toute ta vie!"

"Putain si j'avais su que t'étais gouine je me serais jamais mis à poil devant toi"

"T'es vraiment trop conne!" lui dit Britt en lui tapant sur le bras.

Mais son amie ne disait pas que des conneries et peut être avait elle raison? Après tout elle ne connaissait pas la future femme de Santana et puis elle ne se souhaitait pas briser leur couple. Elle n'en n'était pas là, elle désirait cette femme et elle voulait vivre quelque chose avec elle et quand bien même elle réussirait à la séduire, elle n'était même pas certaine de ce qu'il en ressortirait. Elle allait la revoir très vite et elle verrait bien à ce moment là. Elle improviserait, Al avait raison au moins sur un point, ses valeurs morales jusqu'à maintenant ne lui avaient pas apportées plus de bonheur. Les barrières qu'elles s'étaient posées pouvaient parfaitement s'écrouler très rapidement et se laisser un peu aller ne lui ferait pas de mal. Quoiqu'il arrive elle savait qu'elle avait un besoin quasi viscéral de la voir et cela elle ne pouvait absolument pas lutter contre. Le temps allait lui paraitre une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'elle la revoit.

_**C'est tout pour ce soir mais la suite arrive très vite! Sûrement dans le week end! Le prochain chapitre sera certainement exclusivement sur Britt et San mais je ne laisse pas tomber le Faberry, la suite arrivera très prochainement promis! merci encore de me lire vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir! A très vite!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Mission séduction

_**Merci à vous tous qui suivaient encore et toujours cette histoire.**_

_**Tout de suite un chapitre exclusivement brittanien! j'espère que vous aimerez!**_

Santana venait de passer une journée des plus crevantes. Les imprévus et les mauvaises surprises s'étaient enchainées et elle avait du assurer un rythme effréné tout la journée mais comme à son habitude, elle avait mis toute son énergie à faire de son mieux. Il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement vu le boulot qu'elle faisait. Elle avait entre ses mains la vie des gens et ses compétences pouvaient bien des fois éviter des catastrophes. Elle le savait comme beaucoup de ses collègues elle n'était pas à l'abri de commettre une erreur qui pourrait avoir des conséquences irréversibles aussi quant elle était au travail elle faisait preuve d'une grande vigilance seuls ses réactions et ses actes comptaient. Il n'y avait plus de place pour le reste ce qui était une bonne chose aujourd'hui car ce soir elle allait voir Brittany et occupait son esprit pour éviter de penser que d'une certaine façon elle trahissait sa compagne en acceptant de diner avec la blonde l'arrangeait bien. Car oui il ne s'était rien produit entre elle et Britt depuis qu'elles avaient échangées un baiser et oui Santana lui avait parlé du mariage à venir mais clairement elle mentait à Carmen.

Elle ne lui avait absolument pas parlé de Brittany et sa chérie pensait qu'elle passait sa soirée en compagnie d'Eva et de Quinn. Elle se sentait mal de lui dissimuler cette relation mais quelque chose faisait que les mots ne sortaient pas quand elle avait voulu lui en parler. En même temps ses émotions étaient partagées une sorte de culpabilité lui tordait les boyaux mais elle se sentait également dans un état d'allégresse intense en sachant qu'elle allait voir la blonde. Même si son voeu le plus cher avait été d'annuler cette soirée, elle n'aurait pu s'y résoudre tellement elle désirait plus que tout passer du temps avec elle. Elle aperçut Quinn au bout du couloir, elle mourrait d'envie d'aller la voir. Depuis le mariage d'Eva son amie l'évitait indubitablement et cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle essayait de la coincer mais elle n'y était pas parvenue. Elle l'avait appelé à maintes reprises sur son portable mais s'était cassée les dents systématiquement sur le répondeur. Ce silence n'avait que trop durer mais pour l'heure ce n'était pas grave. Elle trouverait bien un moment à consacrer à son amie pour lui demander quelques explications sur son comportement d'ici la fin de la semaine car tout de suite clairement elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça elle était déjà plus qu'en retard.

Il avait fallu qu'elle repasse chez elle pour une petite douche et pour se changer. Carmen n'était pas présente quand elle était rentrée, elle dinait avec une amie ce soir et San se surprit tout à coup à se dire que sa femme lui cachait peut être également certaines choses mais cette pensée ne fit que lui traverser l'esprit. Ca y est elle était désormais prête. Elle n'avait pas misée sur une tenue trop sexy de peur d'envoyer des signaux qui auraient portés à interprétation et s'était contenté d'enfiler un jean et un haut qui mettait quand même les courbes de ses seins en valeur. Elle filait maintenant tout droit chez Brittany en proie à une joie qu'elle aurait peinée à cacher même si elle l'avait voulu.

Elle se tenait maintenant devant la porte de l'appartement de la blonde et respira un grand coup avant de sonner. Lorsque Brittany lui ouvra la porte, elle s'empêcha de lancer un « wouah! » tellement celle-ci était somptueuse. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleu clair qui était parfaitement assortie à la couleur de ses yeux. Le léger maquillage qu'elle portait faisait ressortir la courbe de ses yeux qu'elle avait légèrement en amande et le sourire qu'elle lui délivra lui fit bouillir le sang. San ferma les paupières lorsqu'elle la gratifia d'un baiser sur la joue et se laissa submerger par son parfum délicat. Cette fille la désarçonnait totalement.

« Brittany tu es magnifique… »

Et la blonde rosit légèrement du compliment.

Elle se sentit un peu gênée quand elle aperçut que la blonde n'était pas toute seule. Elle était tellement obnubilé par Brittany qu'elle venait juste de s'apercevoir de la présence de la grosse femme noire dans le canapé qui lui souriait de toute sa dentition.

« je crois que tu connais déjà Mme Brown » lui dit britt

« Heu oui oui bien sûr… bonsoir » dit elle en allant lui serrer la main.

« Elle est venu chercher Danny, il va dormir chez elle ce soir »

« Comme ça si vous rentrez tard, je pourrais emmener le petit à ses cours demain matin, Brittany n'aura pas besoin de se lever trop tôt » rétorqua Mme Brown qui continuait à lui lancer un sourire en coin.

Cette argument ne convainquit que guère San qui savait parfaitement que cette femme venait quasiment tout le temps gardait le petit à l'appartement ce qui était bien mieux pour lui d'ailleurs. Britt rentrait tard tous les soirs ou elle travaillait et cela ne l'empêchait nullement de se lever pour s'occuper de son fils. Ce soir, elle avait délibérément choisit que le petit ne reste pas ici pour être tranquille avec elle. Elle pressentait déjà le piège se refermait sur elle mais se demandait si elle n'était pas une proie consentante.

Brittany était allée chercher Danny dans sa chambre et San était plus que ravie de voir sa petite trombine. Décidément elle affectionnait ce gosse. Britt était désormais penchée en train d'embrasser le petit et lui asséner quelques paroles rassurantes comme une mère savait si bien le faire. Mais le petit n'avait pas l'air plus stressé que ça de laisser sa mère. Il était visiblement très en confiance avec la grosse femme qu'il tenait par la main. Celle-ci lança un clin d'oeil en direction de San en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. Cette femme était très perspicace et elle avait pleinement compris la situation. La porte venait de se refermer et à présent elles étaient seules dans un silence pesant que la blonde rompit rapidement. Le resto qu'elle avait réservé de ne les attendrait pas éternellement et elles étaient très en retard sur l'horaire de réservation. Elle attrapa une veste qu'elle mit sur ses épaules et sortit suivie de Santana qui en profita pour admirer son postérieur et la parfaite musculature de ses mollets nus mis en valeur grâce aux chaussures à talons qu'elle portait.

C'était Brittany qui les avait conduit jusqu'au restaurant. La blonde écoutait du lady Gaga dans sa voiture et San s'était mis à chanter "Born this way" en choeur avec elle. l'ambiance était détendue et le moment sympa. Elle venait d'arriver au resto et cette fois ce fut Britt qui ouvrit la porte du lieu, laissant passer San en premier et ce fut elle qui en profita à son tour pour détailler la courbe de ses fesses moulées dans son jean. Clairement de belles cambrures de reins elle en avait vu depuis qu'elle travaillait au pink Palace mais le postérieur de San la laissa rêveuse. Cette fille était vraiment bien faite.

Elle se préparait mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Surtout rester spontanée, Britt était une piètre séductrice et elle avait un peu peur de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis en tentant une approche trop brutale. Elle savait facilement joué des ses charmes dans le cadre de son travail car elle s'en fichait royalement de ceux qui la mataient. Mais quand il s'agissait de sortir ses meilleurs atouts en face de quelqu'un qui lui plaisait vraiment elle avait tendance à perdre ses moyens. Le début du repas s'était donc déroulé sans vraiment qu'elle ne cherche à risquer quoique ce soit. Elle profitait juste de l'instant, de l'endroit qui était fort agréable et de la compagnie de San qui l'était tout autant. Elle ne sortait pratiquement jamais et passer un peu de temps en dehors de son travail et sans Danny lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Mais les quelques verres de vin qu'elle avait ingurgité commençait à faire leur effet et elle sentait doucement qu'elle se désinhibait un peu. Elle commença donc à envoyer des regards de plus en plus insistant à la brune et ses gestes se faisaient de plus en plus équivoque. Elle lui avait offert son plus merveilleux sourire tout au long du repas, avait ri de ses blagues et s'était enquis de quelques compliments à son égard dès que l'occasion s'en était présentée. Elle jouait nonchalamment avec ses cheveux en les entortillant autour de ses doigts en fixant Santana d'un air qui se voulait coquin. Et la brune était clairement rentrée dans son jeu, elle avait remarqué ses yeux sombres emplis de désir s'attardaient un peu plus que de raison sur son décolleté et sur ses lèvres a maintes reprises. C'était vraiment fort plaisant pour Brittany que de sentir convoiter par cette femme magnifique. Flirter avec elle n'était pas si complexe que elle ne l'aurait cru.

Le diner était vraiment succulent et la blonde s'était régalée tant par la qualité de la nourriture que du jeu de séduction auquel elles s'étaient adonnées elle et la brune tout au long de la soirée. Santana était en train de manger son dessert et Britt avait aperçut une minuscule trace de coulis de framboise au coin de ses lèvres et s'était empressé de passer son doigt le long de sa bouche sans lâcher San du regard puis elle avait porté son index jusqu'à sa propre bouche pour le lécher d'un geste délicat. Et San lui avait envoyé des éclairs de ses yeux noirs et elle avait sentit un frémissement, une brûlure traverser l'intégralité de son corps. Le diner était quasi terminé et Britt se risqua à une question un peu indiscrète.

"T'as déjà été avec des hommes?"

La question ne faisait plus désormais partie intégrante des tentatives de séduction qu'elle avait amorcées. C'était de la pure et simple curiosité.

"Oui quand j'étais plus jeune mais j'ai rapidement compris que ce n'était pas mon truc!"

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a de différent avec une femme? Qu'est ce qui fait que tu trouves ça mieux?" Britt voulait vraiment comprendre. Elle s'était posé une tonne de questions depuis qu'elle avait embrassé San et n'avait trouvé que peu de réponses à ses questionnements.

"C'est pas vraiment que c'est mieux. Tout est une question de désir finalement et pour ma part je trouve les femmes bien plus désirables que les hommes et je ne suis jamais senti frissonné dans les bras d'un homme voilà tout! pourquoi? je ne saurai pas vraiment te répondre. J'aime les femmes c'est tout, la sensualité qui émane de leur corps, leurs gestes délicats, la douceur de leur peau, le parfum qu'elles dégagent. Faire l'amour à une autre femme est vraiment une sensation des plus merveilleuses. J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais posséder le plaisir d'un homme d'une façon aussi intense!"

Cette fois Britt l'écoutait avec une grande attention et des images très érotiques s'emparèrent de son esprit tandis qu'elle s'imaginait Santana en train de lui faire l'amour. Elle peina énormément à sortir cette vision de sa tête et San remarqua sa confusion.

"Je ne voulais pas te choquer Britt tu me poses une question donc j'essaie d'y répondre sincèrement."

"Je ne suis pas choqué du tout! je voulais juste comprendre je m'étais jamais réellement posé de questions sur ce que pouvaient faire deux femmes ensemble avant de te connaitre mais à présent les choses sont différentes et je suis juste curieuse..."

Elle s'était empressé de lui répondre afin que la brune comprenne à quel point elle n'était pas outrée par ses propos mais bien très intéressée par le sujet.

Le diner était achevé et Britt se trouvait dans un état d'excitation qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à maitriser. Elle était sur le chemin du retour et cette fois ci le silence régnait entre elles, seule la voix de Lady Gaga résonnait dans l'habitacle. Elles venaient d'arriver en bas de chez la blonde et celle-ci proposa à San de monter afin qu'elles partagent un dernier verre. San lui dit qu'elle se levait très tôt demain mais capitula devant l'insistance de la blonde. Son refus de prime abord n'était pas tant lié au fait qu'elle devait travailler le lendemain mais bien au fait qu'elle avait parfaitement conscience que la situation était sur le point de déraper. Cette fille lui avait envoyé des signaux tout au long de la soirée et elle ne pouvait faire comme si cela l'indifférait alors qu'elle percevait au creux de son estomac un tourbillon de désir qui l'inondait. Tans pis pour les bonnes résolutions, elle ne pouvait plus reculer de tout façon, elle n'avait jamais réellement été maitre de la situation depuis qu'elle avait rencontré cette fille et ses tentatives de garder ses distances était vaines face à l'attirance qu'elle détenait pour elle.

Elles avaient à peine franchies le seuil de l'appartement que San se retrouva coincée le dos au mur par le corps de la blonde qui se pressait contre le sien. Britt n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'un jour elle puisse être aussi entreprenante avec quelqu'un mais là elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était littéralement submergée de désir pour cette femme. Elle se devait de passer à l'action, elle ne contrôlait plus rien du tout, l'envie qu'elle avait de cette femme avait irrémédiablement pris le dessus sur toute forme de raison. San la vit se pencher dans son cou et sentit son souffle chaud au creux de son oreille. Elle se sentit complètement défaillir lorsque la blonde lui murmura

"j'ai envie de toi..."

"j'ai envie comme je n'ai jamais eu envie de personne..." insista britt d'une voix des plus sensuelles.

Et San perdit tout discernement en écoutant ses paroles. Cette fille venait de la rendre complètement folle.

Britt ne se démonta pas et releva la tête. Son regard brûlant était plongé dans celui de San et quelques centimètres seulement séparés leurs lèvres. San vint déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes tandis que ses mains plongèrent dans sa chevelure dorée pour appuyer son visage contre le sien. Elle introduit directement sa langue dans la bouche de sa partenaire et elles partirent en choeur dans de profonds soupirs qui traduisaient le plaisir de leurs êtres. Les doigts de San s'escrimaient dans les cheveux de Britt alors que celle-ci avait passé ses mains sous son teeshirt et caresser son dos. Le baiser était passionné et révélateur du désir qui mordait leurs sens. San était désormais le visage dans le cou de la blonde et sa bouche se délectait de chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle y trouvait, elle revint chercher ses lèvres et passa sa langue le long de sa lèvre supérieur puis mordilla sa lèvre inférieur.

le souffle de Britt s'était considérablement accéléré, elle était ravagée de l'intérieur par un feu qui dévorait l'intégralité de son bas ventre. Ses mains étaient plus en plus audacieuse et s'aventurèrent devant sous le tissu du tee shirt de San et trouvèrent sa poitrine qu'elle commença à caresser de gestes délicats. La sensation de ces rondeurs au creux de ses mains lui plaisait énormément et les gémissements plus prononcées que la brune poussait firent redoubler le plaisir qu'elle prenait à la caresser. Les doigts de San couraient le long de son corps et vinrent s'immiscer sous sa robe afin de caresser l'extérieur de ses cuisses tandis que leurs bouches continuaient de danser l'une contre l'autre. Santana avait agrippé ses fesses qu'elle malaxait de gestes délicats. Le baiser reprit soudainement une allure plus tendre et les langues désormais s'effleuraient subtilement. Elle agrippa la main de la brune dans la sienne et brisa le contact entre elles.

"Viens"

Britt la traina par la main jusqu'à sa chambre et la poussa sur le lit. Elle se positionna à califourchon sur le corps de San et ses mains tirèrent sur son haut qu'elle envoya valdinguer par terre. San se saisit également de sa robe qui glissa le long de son corps et fit de même en la jetant au pied du lit. La chambre était plongée dans une semi- obscurité mais les quelques lumières qui émanaient de l'extérieur au travers de la fenêtre permirent à Britt de voir San parcourir son corps de ses pupilles sombres et passait le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieur. Elle se précipita sur ses lèvres et elles s'embrassèrent longuement, Britt frottait son corps contre la douce peau de San, son bassin était venue s'empaler sur la cuisse de la brune et elle gigotait contre sa jambe pour ressentir la pression sur son intimité. Elle retira sa bouche de celle de San et entreprit de la délester de son jean qu'elle tira violemment. San en profita pour retourner la situation, poussa Britt et vint se placer sur elle. Britt passa une main entre ses omoplates et libéra sa poitrine qui était maintenant plaquée sur ses propres seins pendant que San l'embrassait dans le cou. La blonde se redressa sur ses coudes et à son tour San fit glissait ses doigts dans son dos et la délivra de son soutien gorge.

Les frottements de la peau si délicate et douce contre la sienne alors que San continuait à l'embrasser juste en dessous de l'oreille à un endroit qui était particulièrement sensible lui firent perdre toute lucidité. Santana s'appliquait à présent à dévorer ses seins de sa bouche charnue, sa langue s'enroulait autour de son téton pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle tirait sur sa dense chevelure Et San fit glisser sa main sur son ventre et ses doigts pénétrèrent sa culotte et rencontrèrent enfin son sexe qui était dans un état d'humidité intense. Elle la caressait tendrement, sentir l'état dans lequel se trouvait cette femme qui mouillait pour elle la rendit dingue et elle commença à accélérer les mouvements sur son intimité. Les caresses durèrent ainsi de longues minutes puis ses yeux fiévreux vinrent se planter dans les siens tandis qu'elle entamait une longue descente le long de son corps. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de son ventre et lui délivra un regard qui lui demandait la permission, les mains de britt vinrent s'accrocher dans ses cheveux et elle lui sourit en signe de consentement et San fit descendre le morceau de tissu jusqu'au bas ses jambes qu'elle remonta ensuite en les parsemant de baisers.

Sa bouche frôlait son intimité de son souffle chaud et le premier frôlement de langue fit se cambrer Britt qui gémit de plaisir. Elle caressait son intimité de coups de langues lents et appuyés. San savourait son sexe de sa langue qui passait délicatement le long de celui-ci. Elle trouvait que la blonde était divinement délicieuse et elle prenait un plaisir fou à l'entendre jouir de plus en fort sous les coups de langue qu'elle lui assénait. Elle se délecta plusieurs minutes à lécher ardemment son clitoris. Le corps de Britt s'agitait sous sa bouche vorace et Santana retira sa langue un peu à contre cœur mais elle mourrait d'envie de posséder cette femme de sa main. Elle amorça une remontée lente et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde en la pénétrant de ses doigts délicatement mais profondément. Sensation de pure bonheur que de sentir son sexe brûlant enserrait ses doigts. Sa main s'activait dans son corps tandis qu'elle scrutait son visage ravagé par le plaisir et qu'elle n'était plus que gémissements. La série de va et vient dura plusieurs minutes et la blonde jouit sous la cadence de ses doigts. San retira ceux-ci aussi doucement qu'elle le put et embrassa tendrement Britt puis vint poser son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Elle venait de prendre un plaisir démesuré à faire l'amour à cette femme et dans son esprit à cet instant seul le moment qu'elles venaient de partager compté. Britt reprenait un souffle régulier mais elle sentait tout de même les pulsations de son cœur contre sa poitrine battre à un rythme effréné.

San était toujours allongé son corps contre le sien, son visage enfoui dans ses cheveux dont elle se délectait du parfum. Quelques instants s'égrainèrent ainsi puis Britt vint la dominer à son tour, les genoux de chaque côté de son bassin et elles repartirent dans un baiser somptueux. Britt était bien décidée apparemment à s'occuper de la brune et celle-ci rompit le baiser et lui glissa à l'oreille.

« Ne te sens pas obligé de… »

Mais Britt ne se forçait absolument pas. Elle crevait d'envie de donner à son tour du plaisir à San. Ses doigts longs et fins jouaient sur son corps et bien vite elle retira le bout de tissu qui faisait obstacle à son désir. Sa bouche dévorait sa poitrine et la brune sentit tout son corps se contractait sous la caresse de sa langue et de ses mains. Britt l'embrassait à présent partout, elle pensait que cela pourrait durer des heures entières sans qu'elle ne lasse jamais de ce corps mais les gémissements de la brune lui laissait entendre qu'il était plus que temps de passer sérieusement à l'action. Elle ne s'embarrassa pas de caresses inutiles ce qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout c'était posséder ce corps somptueux qu'elle avait la chance de sentir tout contre elle. Elle pénétra son sexe de deux doigts et la sensation de velours qu'elle y trouva lui fit pousser un râle. Elle commença à s'activer dans le corps de la brune qui poussait fortement son bassin sur ses doigts. Bon sang cette fille avait raison quel délice que de ressentir qu'on contrôle le plaisir de l'autre.

Elle était très attentive au moindre gémissement de sa partenaire c'était sa première fois et elle souhaitait vivement donner le meilleur à cette femme. Les soubresauts et les soupirs que poussaient San lui fit dire qu'elle s'y prenait plutôt bien et elle se laissa aller afin de vivre pleinement le moment qu'elles partageaient. Elle donna toute son énergie et mit toute sa passion à procurer du plaisir à San. Toute pensée rationnelle s'était envolée, elle n'était que sensation. Elle sentait une chaleur brulante le long de ses doigts et elle vint de nouveau chercher sa bouche de la sienne. Les gémissements de Santana ponctués le baiser qu'elles échangeaient et Britt se sentit défaillir quand elle sentit les parois de son sexe se resserrer sur ses doigts tandis qu'elle poussait un cri orgasmique au creux de ses lèvres. Le corps de Britt retomba lourdement sur le lit à ses côtés. Elle venait de donner pour la première fois un orgasme à une femme et elle se sentait toute chamboulée par ce qui venait de se dérouler.

Santana reposait le long de son corps la tête enfouie dans le creux de son coup. La blonde passait ses doigts dans sa chevelure tendrement. Tout de suite elle était une femme sans passé sans avenir, elle profitait juste de l'instant. Elle était dans un état de bien être et de plénitude totale et rapidement l'épuisement de sa journée de travail à l'hôpital et de la soirée qu'elle venait de passer la saisit et elle s'endormit dans les bras de la blonde.

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Brittany qui fixait le plafond, les yeux dans le vide. Elle percevait la respiration régulière de la femme à ses côtés au creux de son oreille. Elle était incapable de trouver le sommeil dans l'immédiat. Ce qui s'était déroulé ce soir venait de bouleverser son univers.

_**A très vite pour la suite!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

_**Merci pour les reviews sur le précédent chapitre. Je sais que ceux qui lisent cette histoire attendaient ce moment et s' il vous a plu je ne peux qu'en être ravie :)**_

Confusion et prémices amoureux.

Santana se réveilla en sursaut de ce genre de réveil qui nous extrait d'un coup du sommeil car soudain notre esprit prend conscience de quelque chose en plein milieu de nos songes. Et en effet, ce réveil là fut instinctif. Elle ouvrit les yeux et en une seconde la soirée de la veille défila dans son esprit. Elle était chez Britt, elle se pencha et aperçut l'heure qui la narguait de sa lumière rouge sur le radioréveil. Merde merde merde! Elle aurait du prendre son service il y a un quart d'heure de cela. Elle tenta quand même de s'extraire du lit sans trop faire de bruit afin de ne pas déranger la blonde qui dormait profondément et commença à chercher plus ou moins à tâtons l'ensemble de ses affaires qui étaient répandues un peu partout dans la chambre. Ca y est! elle venait de faire un bilan, c'est bon elle avait tout. Bien qu'elle soit plus qu'en retard, elle prit tout de même une minute pour admirer la blonde. Celle-ci était plongée dans un sommeil profond, allongée sur le ventre, un bras au dessus de sa tête. Le drap était remonté jusqu'au milieu de son dos, San s'approcha et frôla la peau de ses épaules délicatement du bout de ses doigts. Elle admira quelques instants la finesse des traits de son visage. Elle dormait paisiblement et sereinement et San la trouva à croquer. Elle aurait souhaité se blottir contre son corps afin de rester près d'elle encore et encore mais la réalité la rattrapa bien vite. Il était grand temps qu'elle s'en aille. Elle sortit à pas de velours de la chambre et s'habilla rapidement, farfouilla dans son sac, déchira une page de son agenda car c'est tout ce qu'elle trouva. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi écrire donc elle finit par griffonner un « je t'appelle ». Elle se sentit un peu nulle, elle aurait souhaité lui dire tellement de choses sur ce qui s'était passé hier soir, mais qu'aurait elle put écrire à une femme avec qui elle avait fait l'amour la veille et tromper sa future femme ?

Elle avait couru comme une dingue dans l'escalier et elle s'était faufilée à pleine vitesse dans le trafic matinal jurant toute seule contre les chauffeurs des véhicules qui n'avançaient pas assez vite à son goût. Elle était enfin garer sur le parking de l'hôpital, elle avait pratiquement une heure de retard, elle traçait dans la fraicheur du matin espérant de tout cœur que le début de journée avait été calme et qu'on n' aurait peut être pas remarquer son absence. Elle pourrait toujours faire croire qu'elle était déjà sur les lieux depuis un petit moment. Ouf ! Elle avait réussie à esquiver et elle sortait du vestiaire en tenue prête à attaquer sa journée.

Elle eut à peine le temps de franchir la porte que le docteur Robbins lui tomba dessus et qu'elles filèrent en salle d'opération en urgence. Arizona Robbins ne lui demanda aucune explication sur ou elle se trouvait depuis une heure, bizarre que sa chef ne lui ai rien demandé et qu'elle ne l'ai pas réprimandé mais San en fut grandement soulagée. La fatigue s'était envolée et la concentration était au rendez vous. Il lui avait semblée qu'Arizona Robbins était quelque peu préoccupée, elle avait limite faillit commettre un impair au cours de l'intervention ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais finalement tout s'était parfaitement déroulée. Elle était passée rendre compte aux parents du môme qu'elle venait d'opérer et le gratitude qu'elle avait lu sur leur visage l'avait reboostée. Quoiqu'il se passe dans sa vie personnelle, elle était opérationnelle dans son travail et c'était le principal. San était de ce type de personne qui pense que chacun à une place, un rôle à jouer en ce bas monde et il se trouve que sa fonction à elle lui apportait une forme de reconnaissance des plus gratifiantes. Certes elle s'était donnée les moyens d'en arriver là mais son statut lui donnait bien des privilèges le premier étant de sentir vraiment utile.

La matinée était passée très vite et elle se trouvait au réfectoire tentant de grignoter un petit quelque chose et buvant café sur café pour assurer l'après midi à venir. Elle était repassée au vestiaire et elle avait pu constatée que Carmen lui avait laissée plusieurs messages depuis ce matin, elle s'était inquiétée de ne pas la voir rentrée cette nuit. Il était vrai que même si elles étaient chacune libres et pouvaient faire ce que bon leur semblait en général le peu de fois ou San n'était pas rentrée elle la prévenait. Fais chier! Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui dire? La vérité. Sûrement pas! Elle avait fini par lui envoyer un texto en lui disant qu'elle avait un peu abusée sur l'alcool et était restée dormir chez Eva. Pour l'instant c'était mieux ainsi. Mais c'était fait, ce qu'elle avait mis de côté hier en agissant sans la moindre réflexion sur les éventuelles conséquences lui nouait à présent la gorge. Hier elle avait savourée le moment présent comme si le lendemain n'arriverait jamais. Elle avait profitée de l'instant sans mesurer les répercussions que cela engendreraient. Et maintenant il était trop tard, la culpabilité la dévorait de l'intérieur et elle était une bien mauvaise personne. Penser qu'elle pourrait ne serait ce qu'un instant blesser Carmen à cause de ces actes la mirent dans un état de tristesse profond.

Mais la culpabilité n'était pas le regret et elle avait beau tournée et retournée les choses dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait regretter ce qui s'était passé hier. Il était normal qu'elle culpabilise de cette trahison mais cependant pour le coup c'était si elle avait repoussé les avances de la blonde qu'elle ressentirait des regrets aujourd'hui. Elle ferma les paupières un instant et laissa le souvenir du sourire de Britt envahir ses pensées. Et bien vite son esprit dériva sur le moment intime qu'elles avaient partagées, des flashs de son corps divin se cambrant sous ses caresses lui revinrent en mémoire et elle put quasiment retrouvé le gout de sa peau délicieuse sur ses lèvres et la sensation de ses doigts longs et fins dans son corps. Cette femme l'avait ensorcelée, elle la plongeait dans un état de confusion totale et le pire n'était même pas le fait qu'elle la désirait énormément mais bien qu'elle trouve cette fille vraiment attrayante sur le plan général. Elle aurait baisée avec une pétasse qu'elle venait de rencontrer et qui lui aurait fait un plan drague auquel elle aurait cédée cela aurait été bien différent mais ce n'était pas le cas. Brittany l'attirait dans son ensemble, elle était belle et sexy et San avait pris énormément de plaisir dans ses bras mais clairement elle était bien plus cela. Elle était tout simplement à ses yeux quelqu'un de formidable. cette fille était une perle. Mais comment allait t elle gérer cette situation à présent?

La journée venait de se terminer et elle avait rejoint Eva au bar du coin. Elle n'avait pas préférée rentrer de suite. Elle repoussait le moment ou elle allait devoir proférer des mensonges à Carmen qui ne manquerait pas de lui poser quelques questions sur sa soirée d'hier. Cette fois elle lui avait envoyée un petit message pour lui dire ou elle se trouvait et qu'elle ne rentrerait pas trop tard. Sa chérie ne travaillait pas ce soir mais elle pourrait facilement prétendre qu'elle était extrêmement fatiguée de la veille afin d'éviter une conservation trop longue avec elle car elle redoutait énormément de s'embrouiller.

Pour l'heure, elle profitait de la douce chaleur du verre qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter et qui l'aidait bien à se déstresser et de la présence d'Eva qui comme à son habitude était encline à raconter des conneries pour faire marrer San. Quinn venait de pousser la porte de l'établissement. Voilà une bonne occasion de ne plus cogiter sur ses propres problèmes, elle allait pouvoir enfin discuter avec son amie sur son attitude si bizarre de ces derniers jours. San et Eva lui firent signe et Quinn se dirigeait à présent vers elle, elle s'affala sur la banquette en face de ses deux amies et posa sa tête au creux de ses mains, ses coudes reposaient sur la table et elle soupira.

"Hey! Au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarquer j'ai essayé de te joindre toute la semaine! T'aurais pu répondre quand même!" dit San

"Désolée mais j'étais un peu préoccupée ces derniers jours"

San détailla son visage et les cernes sous ses yeux lui firent dire qu'en effet son amie était apparemment soucieux. Elle se doutait un peu que c'était en rapport avec la nouvelle Rachel Berry mais n'osa pas lui demander abruptement ce qui se passait avec cette fille. Il fallait qu'elle fasse preuve de tact sinon elle connaissait assez Quinn pour cela, la blonde se braquerait et finalement elle ne connaitrait pas le fin mot de l'histoire. Quinn venait de commander un verre que la serveuse venait de déposer devant elle. Elle but une longue gorgée comme si elle cherchait à se motiver pour affronter une situation délicate. Ce qui était le cas, elle se trouvait en proie à vivre et à ressentir quelque chose qui lui échappait complètement mais éviter de partager cette détresse avec ses amies comme elle l'avait fait depuis une semaine ne lui avait rien apportée de positif. Et puis si il y en avait bien deux qui pourrait comprendre et l'éclairer sur le chamboulement qui se produisait dans sa tête c'était bel et bien San et Eva. Elle avait toujours réussie à parler de tout avec ces deux là sans ressentir la moindre gêne ni le moindre jugement de leur part mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle n'avait jamais parlé de ses sentiments ni de ses émotions à proprement parler, faire part de ses histoires sans lendemain était bien différent que de partager la confusion dans laquelle elle se trouvait aujourd'hui.

"Bon tu vas te décider à nous raconter ce qui se passe ou tu préfères attendre qu'on devine par nous même!"

C'était Eva qui venait de parler visiblement, elle connaissait moins bien la personnalité de la blonde que San sinon elle n'aurait pas été aussi directe. San reprit les rennes et vint poser sa main sur l'avant bras de Quinn pour la rassurer et lui demanda calmement

"Qu'est ce qui se passe? C'est à cause de Berry c'est ça? Tu sais j'ai bien remarquée que cette relation te perturbait"

"Berry? la nouvelle?"

Visiblement Eva avait été moins perspicace que Santana et elle ne saisissait pas le rapport entre le malaise de Quinn et la petite brune qui avait intégrée l'hôpital il y a quelques semaines.

Quinn hocha la tête et Eva mit une main sur sa bouche, elle venait de comprendre. Quinn releva le visage et ses pupilles vinrent plonger dans celle de San.

"Je suis complètement larguée, je crois que cette fille me plait alors que soyons clairs, primo je ne suis pas lesbienne et je n'ai aucune envie de l'être sans vouloir vous offenser les filles et deuxio je n'ai aucune envie de me sentir dépendante de qui que ce soit mais j'arrive pas à me sortir cette fille de la tête et je ne sais plus quoi faire!"

"Ho putain! Ho putain! Quinn Fabray va nous rejoindre du côté obscur de la force!"

"Ta gueule Eva! je te jure que j'ai pas franchement envie de me marrer! répondit Quinn en lui lançant un regard noir.

"Excuses c'est juste que je suis sur le cul! Si j'avais pensé qu'un jour... enfin que tu... Merde j'en reviens pas!"

San pour sa part ne disait rien mais continuait de caresser délicatement son bras afin de lui démontrer qu'elle était bel et bien là pour elle si elle avait besoin.

"Vous avez... enfin tu vois quoi...consommer?"

"Non mais je l'ai embrassé le jour de ton mariage figures toi! et depuis je l'évite du mieux que je peux car je ne regrette absolument pas ce qui s'est passé et j'ai peur qu'elle non plus ne regrette pas ou que justement elle regrette! je ne sais même pas laquelle de ces réactions me fait le plus appréhender"

Merde! San avait bien remarqué que son amie était intéressée d'une manière prononcée par la brune mais de là à ce qu'elle l'ai embrassé, elle ne s'en serait vraiment pas douter. L'image de Quinn en train d'embrasser Rachel lui traversa l'esprit et elle réprima un sentiment d'aversion mais Quinn avait remarquée.

"je sais que tu l'aimes pas beaucoup San et je ne te demande pas de l'apprécier, ni de la trouver à ton goût, j'ai juste besoin de ton aide pour savoir ce que je dois faire."

"Berry n'est pas si coincée qu'elle en l'air finalement et pour ma part je la trouve plutôt bonne!"

Eva venait de s'attirer les foudres de ses deux amies qui la fusillèrent en choeur du regard.

"Ok! j'ai compris moi je dis ça c'est juste à titre informatif! J'ai compris je ferme ma gueule!"

San reprit

"Bon je crois que le mieux pour toi c'est de l'affronter, clairement tu ne pourras pas échapper à une confrontation avec elle de toute manière vu que tu es amené à la croiser presque tous les jours!"

"Je sais tu as raison mais je ne sais absolument pas quoi lui dire!"

"Alors là ma vieille je ne peux pas t'aider! je crois qu'il serait mieux que tu improvises. vas la voir et tu verras bien. Tu aviseras en fonction de sa réaction!"

Quinn se sentait soulagée. Le problème n'était réellement écarté mais avoir formuler verbalement ce qui la tracassait venait de lui ôter un poids considérable. Dés demain il irait voir Rachel et elle assumerait les conséquences de ses actes. San était quand même sous le choc de la nouvelle que venait de lui annoncer Quinn. Elle n'avait jamais vu la blonde dans un tel état et en plus le fait que ce soit à cause d'une femme. Et qui plus est une femme qu'elle ne pouvait pas saquer certainement pas à juste titre mais cette fille l'agaçait c'est tout. Bon il allait falloir qu'elle prenne sur elle pour faire des efforts ce qu'elle ferait évidemment car clairement elle serait prête à tout pour son amie. Elle lui délivra un regard tendre et aimant et Quinn lui offrit son plus beau sourire en retour. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'exprimer en mots qu'elle était et serait quoiqu'il advienne toujours présente. Ce seul échange de regards avait été suffisant. Quinn n'était pas resté plus longtemps, elle était complètement à plat et avait grand besoin de recharger ses batteries pour assurer les deux jours qui lui restait à bosser avant sa journée de repos. Elle avait déposée une bise sur la joue d'Eva qui avait préférée se taire plutôt que de sortir une connerie ce qui visiblement était malvenu ce soir. Elle s'était penchée vers San et celle-ci s'était levée pour la prendre dans ses bras ce qui arrivait rarement.

"je suis sûre que ça va aller... Essaie de dormir un peu parce que t'as vraiment une sale gueule!"

Et elles s'étaient souries.

Quinn venait à peine de sortir qu'Eva allait se lancer dans une discussion avec San afin de faire le point sur ce qui se passait pour leur amie mais elles furent rapidement coupées. Carmen venait de rentrer dans l'établissement et leur fit un signe. San s'empressa de se tourner vers Eva.

"On a pris un cuite hier soir et j'ai dormi chez toi! " prononça t elle à toute vitesse.

"Quoi? Mais qu'est ce que..."

"on a pris une cuite hier soir et j'ai dormi chez toi Eva! c'est clair!"

Eva la regarda. Ca y est elle venait d'imprimer et ne put réprimer un "Ho! Ok je vois!"

Carmen avançait dans leur direction et San sentit son estomac se nouait. Merde! ça n' aurait pas du se passer comme ça. Mais pourquoi avait il fallu qu'elle dise à Carmen qu'elle avait dormit chez Eva. Elle poussait son amie à mentir avec elle et elle se dégoûtait. Carmen vint l'embrasser et le sourire qu'elle affichait lui fit mal. Elle avait mentit et trahit cette femme adorable et elle se sentait purement et simplement minable de son attitude. Elles avaient pris un dernier verre toutes les trois. Carmen avait pris des nouvelles d'Ashley et avait demandé à Eva si on se sentait différente une fois mariée. Eva avait assuré et n'avait pas trahit la mèche à propos de la veille mais avait lancé quelques regards réprobateurs dans sa direction et San s'était sentit honteuse. Elles avaient décidées de rentrer, Carmen avait remarqué que San n'était pas dans son assiette mais avait mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue. Elles étaient sur le chemin du retour et San avait appuyée sa tête contre la vitre et le silence régnait dans le véhicule. C'était Carmen qui avait pris le volant. Elle était venue les rejoindre en taxi afin qu'elles rentrent ensemble. Le portable de San sonna, elle avait reçu un texto d Eva qui disait "Je crois que tu me devras quelques explications Lopez!" et s'était contenté de répondre par un "oui". Il allait falloir qu'elle dise tout à son amie et elle appréhendait. Ce n'était déjà pas simple de gérer avec sa mauvaise conscience et maintenant il faudrait qu'elle avoue le pire à son amie qui ne manquerait certainement pas de lui faire des reproches. Mon dieu, elle se sentait comme la pire garce que la terre est jamais portée.

Ce soir-là, elle s'était couché quasiment en arrivant, elle ne souhaitait pas s'enquérir d'une discussion avec Carmen. Elle avait évité son regard et peinait énormément à dissimuler le malaise qu'elle ressentait mais sa femme ne lui avait posé aucune question. Elle était à présent dans son lit et cherchait le sommeil qui bien évidemment ne venait pas. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit qui était complètement chamboulé. Sa chérie était restée au salon, elle n'avait pas souhaité venir se coucher avec elle car elle n'était pas fatiguée et San pouvait entendre les effluves du son de la télé qui résonnait dans la pièce voisine. Son portable se mit à sonner et elle ne l'avait même pas attrapé qu'elle savait d'ores et déjà de qui il s'agissait. Britt venait de lui envoyer un message qui disait qu'elle pensait à elle et elle sentit son coeur palpitait. Elle prit un instant pour se demander s'il était bien raisonnable de répondre mais ses doigts se déplacèrent de manière quasi autonome sur l'écran. "moi aussi" fut la seule réponse qui s'imposait car c'était bel et bien vrai. Cette fille occupait ses pensées et pas uniquement parce qu'elle était en proie à une terrible culpabilité vis à vis de celle qui partageait sa vie mais bien parce que tout simplement elle accaparait son esprit depuis la première fois ou elle l'avait aperçut. Elle avait tenté de refouler cette idée, de nier les faits mais elle ne pouvait plus se mentir et l'évidence la saisit. Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de cette femme. Mais comment allait elle pouvoir gérer tout ça?

Ce jour-là, Brittany avait été cherché Daniel à ses cours et ils avaient été mangés un morceau dans un fast food. Elle avait passé une bonne soirée avec son fils, sa merveille, l'amour de sa vie. Elle s'était un peu culpabilisée de l'avoir laissé chez Mme Brown hier au soir, elle n'avait déjà pas tant de soirée à lui consacrer à cause de son travail ce qui n'était pas tout fait la vérité vu que la plupart du temps elle s'en allait le petit était souvent endormie. Mais elle se culpabilisait quand même car à présent elle prenait conscience que le petit ne pouvait pas suffire à lui seul à faire de que sa vie soit épanouissante. Elle s'en voulait de penser cela alors que pourtant c'était plus que normal qu'au final elle est besoin de plus qu'être une mère pour se sentir accomplie. Le fait que Dan n'était pas tout fait un enfant ordinaire avait grandement contribuée à ce qu'elle mette de côté le fait qu'elle pouvait trouver du bonheur auprès de quelqu'un d'autre que son fils mais les choses avaient changées. Finalement ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça, si elle trouvait un sens, une raison de plus d'être heureuse, son fils en subirait des répercussions positives. Si elle était plus épanouie, il profiterait des retombées. Britt était une personne de nature optimiste et joyeuse mais parfois la vie qu'elle menait la rendait triste, jusqu'à présent elle avait subit sa vie plus qu'elle n'en avait été la réelle instigatrice et il fallait que ça cesse. Il était grand temps qu'elle provoque un peu le destin et qu'elle arrête d'attendre que les choses lui tombent dessus car elle en avait plus que marre de se résigner à rester dans une situation qui ne lui convenait que guère finalement.

Si elle avait eu une telle prise de conscience c'était bel et bien grâce à sa rencontre avec Santana. Elle ne savait pas comment les choses allaient évoluées entre elles mais cette relation naissante avait au moins le mérite de lui avoir ouverts les yeux sur ce qui manquait à son existence.

La nuit d'hier avait défilée sans arrêt dans son esprit au cours de la journée et elle s'était sentit sur un petit nuage en permanence.

Elle venait de mettre Danny au lit et d'envoyer un petit message à Santana, elle n'aurait peut être pas du agir ainsi mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Cette femme avait hanté ses pensées tout le jour et il fallait qu'elle le lui en fasse part. Elle était dans le canapé, allongée, un peu de musique envahissait le salon et elle avait laissé son esprit se remémorer des instants de la veille. Le diner merveilleux qu'elles avaient partagés et sa propre audace dans la façon qu'elle avait eu de la draguer aussi ouvertement. Et puis le désir qui s'était accaparé de son corps et qu'elle n'avait pu maitriser. Elle avait fait l'amour avec une femme et elle avait adoré ça même si à l'évidence elle n'était clairement pas lesbienne. C'était cette fille qui la rendait folle et elle s'était surpris elle même de prendre un tel plaisir à jouir autant sous ses caresses. Elle ferma les yeux et le souvenir de sa langue et ses doigts la mirent dans un état d'excitation intense. L'instant avait été divin. mais le plus surprenant restait qu'elle même est autant appréciée de goûter sa peau de la sentir frémir sous ses doigts. Elle avait adoré lui donner du plaisir et ça s'était vraiment quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu envisager.

Quelqu'un vint la sortir de l'émoi dans lequel elle se trouvait lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Elle s'enquit d'aller ouvrir et découvrit le visage de Allissa qui affichait un sourire.

"Alors? Je veux tout dans les moindres détails!" lui dit elle en pénétrant dans l'appartement.

Britt n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que Al s'était précipitée dans le frigo, avait saisit une bière, l'avait ouverte et était affalé dans le canapé à la regarder d'un air qui attendait une réponse.

"Je t'en prie Al fais comme chez toi!"

"Ho! Arrête de jouer les saintes nitouches je suis certaine que tu crèves d'envie de tout me raconter!"

Et ce n'était pas faux, elle mourrait d'envie de partager ce qui s'était passé avec son amie mais elle était d'une nature pudique et ne souhaitait aucunement rentrer dans des détails trop prononcés. Britt s'était installée en face d'elle et le sourire niais qui s'affichait sur ses les lèvres était révélateur de ses activités de la veille.

"Ho putain! C'est pas vrai tu l'as fait! J'aurais jamais cru que tu irais jusqu'au bout! Alors?"

"Alors c'était fantastique Al. Je sais pas comment te dire!"

Allissa l'écoutait attentivement buvant gorgée sur gorgée de la bière qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

"Allez donnes moi des détails! je veux savoir! Bon elle t'a baisé c'était trop bien j'ai saisi! mais toi est ce que tu as...? Enfin tu vois!"

Britt se sentit devenir toute rouge.

"Merde! Alors là tu me tues la blonde!"

"Bon tu la revois quand?"

"Je sais pas je pense qu'elle va m'appeler"

"Bon c'est toi qui lui sauté dessus ou c'est elle qui n'a pas pu résister à ton charme?"

"C'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas je te jure je me suis à peine reconnu! tu sais comment je suis d'habitude mais là c'était presque... facile!"

"Alors là je n'en reviens pas! tu sais que tu m'épates et crois moi il m'en faut!" Al était sincèrement estomaqué par les propos de Britt.

"je sais Al!"

"Bon tu comptes la revoir ok! c'est cool mais c'est quoi la suite? T'as kiffé au pieu avec elle j'ai saisi ! Mais est ce que tu la kiffes?"

Britt n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir à une réponse trop longtemps. Clairement et simplement le bonheur dans lequel la plongeait San n'aurait trompé personne. Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de cette femme, elle ne pouvait pas se voiler la face mais la situation était des plus complexe et elle ne savait absolument comment elle allait pouvoir gérer cela.

_**Voilà! c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Je sais que l'histoire ne progresse pas trop dans ce chapitre mais cela me paraissait important de faire le point sur les ressentis de chacune.**_

_**Comme d'hab la suite très vite c'est promis!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

_**Un petit début de chapitre Faberry pas très développé mais que celles qui aiment ce couple se rassure, je pense me lancer plus en profondeur sur leur cas lors d'un prochain chapitre pour l'instant l'inspiration me manque pour ces deux là. Pour le reste du chap, du Brittana et encore du brittana.**_

_**Merci à celles qui m'ont honoré de leurs petits comms et notamment Manon et Laurine pour l'assiduité de leurs reviews**_

_**J'ai pu voir à vos comms que les avis sont partagés au sujet de Carmen et de l'attitude que devrait adopter Santana. j'ai moi-même un peu de peine à ce que je fais subir à son personnage que j'apprécie, d'ou le fait que je l'ai intégrée à cette fic. Je fais évoluer cette histoire comme je le sens et j'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de la maltraiter un peu ;-)**_

_**cfckc9 : ;-)**_

Quinn venait de passer un des plus longs weekend de toute son existence. Le manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours et l'effectif réduit de personnel le dimanche, qui faisait qu'elle avait couru toute la journée, avait eu raison d'elle. Elle était purement et simplement claquée! Un ado était arrivé avec un couteau plantée sur le côté du crâne suite à une altercation qui avait mal tourné, ce qui n'était pas banal comme situation. Elle avait assisté le docteur Morrisson afin de retirer l'objet sans causer de dommages. L'opération avait été délicate et minutieuse et elle avait suée plus que de raison au cours de l'intervention. Le jeune avait eu vraiment une chance inouie aucune fonction cérébrale n'avait été touchée. Travailler au sein d'un établissement hospitalier n'était vraiment pas de tout repos et quand on arrivait le matin on ne savait jamais ce qu'on aurait à traiter au cours de la journée. L'imprévu faisait partie intégrante du job. Et Quinn savait faire preuve d'un extrême sang froid face à tout contexte qui se présentait à elle. Ce n'était pas tant les études qu'elle avait faite qui l'avait formée à cela mais bien un vrai don naturel liée à sa personnalité. Elle ne regrettait pas une seule seconde la voie qu'elle avait empruntée, elle avait les qualités requises pour ce boulot.

Et puis surtout ce qui la tracassait c'était qu'elle avait tentée de coincer Rachel depuis deux jours et mais n'y été pas parvenue. Mais maintenant elle se demandait si ce n'était pas elle qui l'évitait, il faut dire que le silence et le fait qu'elle l'ai esquivée toute la semaine après ce qui s'était produit au mariage d'Eva était certainement une bonne raison que celle-ci la boude. Son attitude et sa froideur avait du la vexer. Elle n'aurait pas du fuir cette situation embarrassante de la sorte, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, elle n'était pas du genre à ne pas assumer les conséquences de ses actes. A présent elle se sentait très conne et plus le temps passait plus elle appréhendait un tête à tête avec la petite brune. Hier soir elle avait passé la soirée avec San et cela lui avait permis de faire le point. C'était plutôt nouveau et inattendu qu'elle craque pour une femme mais on s'en fiche après tout peu importe en ce qui la concernait c'est tout simplement inédit qu'elle craque tout court pour quelqu'un.

La pensée de se sentir accro à quelqu'un lui était vraiment insupportable mais pourtant il en était ainsi et il allait falloir qu'elle gère avec cette émotion nouvelle qui la plongeait dans un état de peur intense. Le fait que Rachel soit une fille ne changeait rien, Quinn trainait depuis des années avec des lesbiennes et elle avait vu plus d'une fille hétéro changée de bord à cause d'une rencontre ou bien l'inverse parfois se produisait et finalement une très bonne amie d'Eva avait fini par épouser un mec et elle semblait très heureuse. Dans la vie toute une question de rencontre, de rendez vous qu'il ne faut pas manquer au risque d'être à jamais passé à côté de l'essentiel. Au bout du compte elle avait vraiment mûrie. Il y a quelques années en arrière, elle aurait été pétrifiée à l'idée qu'on puisse lui coller l'étiquette de lesbienne et le jugement des gens l'aurait profondément affectée. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas complètement indifférente au regard qu'on portait sur sa personne mais il était grand temps que tout ceci change. Suite à son échange avec Santana, aujourd'hui elle savait, elle souhaitait entamer une relation avec la brune mais elle ne savait absolument pas comment procéder, ni par ou commencer. Et surtout elle ne possédait pas les données les plus capitales à savoir ce que Rachel souhaitait? Elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser, ne l'avait pas repoussé ce qui était un bon début mais qu'en était il à présent?

Elle n'eut que guère plus le temps de la réflexion car elle aperçut justement Rachel au bout du couloir qui discutait avec le docteur Morrisson. Celui-ci tourna les talons et partit dans la direction opposée, la petite brune était désormais seule et Quinn respira profondément et se lança dans sa direction, elle la saisit par le bras et rentra dans la première chambre du couloir qui était vide. Elle venait d'agir sous le coup de l'impulsion et d'un coup de sentit très bête car aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Rachel la regardait avec des yeux ronds attendant apparemment qu'elle profère une quelconque parole mais rien ne vint. Une minute venait de s'écouler et Quinn baissait à présent la tête tellement elle se sentait gênée. Rachel venait de faire un pas dans sa direction et vint agripper son menton de sa main et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Et Quinn se sentit au bord de la crise cardiaque tellement les pulsations de son coeur s'accélèrent. Et Rachel vint déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. La petite brune se recula légèrement.

"C'est bien ce que tu veux n'est ce pas ?"

"Heu oui je crois..." bredouilla la blonde. L'attitude de Rachel l'avait prise par surprise et son geste l'avait déstabilisé.

"Tu crois ou tu es sûre?"

"Ben je crois que je suis sûre!"

Et Quinn fondit littéralement sur elle.

Elles partageaient à présent un baiser fougueux et des plus agréables. Quinn avait enserrée le visage de Rachel pour plus de pression et son corps se pressait contre le sien tandis que leurs langues de mélangeaient passionnément. Leurs mains s'étaient glissées sous les blouses à la recherche du contact des peaux. Un bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir et d'un coup se fut presque comme si elles réalisaient à l'endroit ou elles se trouvaient. Quinn mit un doigt sur ses lèvres en prononçant un "Chut" et Rachel se mit à rire.

"Tu as fini ton service?" demanda Quinn une fois que le bruit fut éloigné définitivement.

"Oui"

"Bon hé bien je te paie un verre dans ce cas!"

"Ok je crois que tu me le dois bien vu que tu as passée la semaine à m'éviter!"

Rachel venait de toucher un point sensible. La blonde s'était vraiment mal conduit en esquivant Rachel toute la semaine surtout vu ce qui venait de se dérouler. Rachel venait de la surprendre par son assurance. Visiblement elle savait parfaitement ou elle voulait aller dans leur relation. Elle s'était pris la tête toute la semaine pour rien, cette fille lui plaisait et visiblement c'était réciproque maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à se laisser aller et les choses se feraient naturellement. Elle flippait quand même un peu de se trouver dans une situation nouvelle mais la nouveauté avait ses côtés excitants.

Elle se pencha sur le visage de Rachel et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa bouche entre ouverte. Ce qui la frappa fut à quel point ce baiser lui parut naturel. Ce soir, elle allait se rattraper, elle allait montrer à la petite brune qu'elle n'était pas lâche contrairement à ce qu'elle avait du penser au cours de la semaine.

Santana tentait tant bien que mal de se détendre du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle était affalée dans le canapé devant la télé au milieu de son salon et cherchait vainement à suivre le programme qui défilait sur l'écran. Il était plus de minuit et elle avait passait la soirée à tenter de calmer son esprit qui cogitait à deux cent à l'heure. Elle s'était enfilée quelques verres de voldka ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes car elle détestait boire toute seule mais ce soir, elle espérait que cela lui apporte un réconfort dont elle avait bien besoin. Quand elle était rentrée de l'hôpital Carmen l'attendait avant de partir. Ce soir il y avait une grosse soirée en perspective dans un club réputé de la ville et Carmen aurait souhaitée qu'elle puisse venir. Une fois encore, elle avait jouée la carte de la fatigue et ça avait fonctionné. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se retrouver au milieu d'une foule enivrée sautant comme des barges sur de la musique électro. Elle aspirait à un peu de calme et surtout elle ne désirait pas rester trop près de sa future femme. Elles s'étaient croisées pas plus d'un quart d'heure au cours du weekend ce qui d'ordinaire aurait ennuyée San mais là ça l'avait énormément arrangée. Elle avait sacrément besoin de faire le point et la présence de Carmen l'en empêcherait à coup sûr.

Depuis la prise de conscience qu'elle avait eu il y a de cela deux jours auparavant, elle était complètement déboussolée et elle cherchait une solution qui la sortirait de la torpeur dans laquelle elle était plongée. Elle attendait une révélation, un signe qui pourrait lui montrer quelle attitude adoptée, quelle chemin suivre mais rien ne venait et elle sentait que plus le temps passerait plus elle s'enfoncerait dans une situation inextricable. Pourtant attendre fut la meilleure des solutions qui s'imposa à elle, elle ne pouvait prendre une décision sur son avenir sentimentale sur un coup de tête. L'enjeu était capitale et l'angoisse d'un éventuel regret lui faisait dire qu'elle se devait de prendre le temps de réfléchir encore un peu. Elle avait grandement hésitée à tout révéler à Carmen sur les doutes qui assaillaient son esprit mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle revoit Britt. Elles avaient échangées quelques textos et elles devaient se voir en fin de semaine, vendredi. Elle devait prendre sur elle pour faire preuve de patience d'ici là. Sortir cette femme de ses pensées n'étaient pas une mince affaire, elle s'escrimait à s'intéresser aux images qui défiler devant ses yeux mais n'y parvenait pas. Ho et puis merde tans pis! Elle serait incapable d'attendre jusqu'à vendredi, elle se leva brusquement du canapé et fila dans la chambre passer une tenue adéquate pour sortir.

Elle savait pertinemment ou la trouver à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Britt travaillait ce soir et elle devait sûrement être encore au club, San savait qu'elle finissait tard, le club fermait vers deux heures du matin le dimanche et elle pourrait parfaitement l'attendre à la sortie. Clairement ce n'était pas une décision très raisonnable mais jusqu'à présent cette relation lui avait fait perdre tout sens de la raison.

Elle s'était délestée rapidement du jogging qui lui servait de tenue quand elle restait tranquillement chez elle et venait de passer un jean et un haut. Elle griffonna un petit mot à l'intention de Carmen lui disant qu'elle serait chez Eva et qu'elle ne rentrerait peut être pas. Elle n'avait toujours pas revu Eva depuis qu'elle lui avait servit d'alibi et une fois encore, elle l'impliquait dans ses mensonges mais pour l'heure tans pis elle aurait tout le temps d'expliquer à son amie la situation quand ce serait le moment. Un petit passage vite fait dans la salle de bains afin de réajuster sa coiffure ou elle avait pu constater qu'elle avait vraiment sale mine et elle était désormais dans le couloir et passait une veste. Elle hésita à prendre sa voiture et se ravisa, elle était crevée et un peu enivrée, un taxi ferait l'affaire. Il était tard mais l'avantage d'une grande ville comme L.A était qu'on trouvait des taxis à toutes les heures du jour et de la nuit. Elle poussa la porte de l'immeuble et la fraicheur du soir la saisit, elle mit peu de temps à trouver un taxi et s'engouffra dans le véhicule qui filait désormais en direction du club. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Le chauffeur venait de la déposer devant le club et Il restait encore pratiquement une heure avant la fermeture. San faisait les cent pas sur le parking sous les néons du club de strip qui clignotaient regardant toutes les cinq minutes son portable comme si cela ferait passer le temps plus vite. Finalement elle se décida pourquoi attendre connement sur le parking après tout elle pouvait bien rentrée dans l'établissement. Le gars à l'entrée la scruta d'un air bizarre, il ne devait pas voir souvent de femme seule venir ici mais la laissa entrer. L'endroit était tel que dans son souvenir, il n'y avait que peu de monde ce soir rapport à l'heure et au jour sûrement. Quelques groupes de gars étaient installés autour des tables qui étaient disposées le plus près des podiums et discutaient bruyamment. Un des mecs l'avait repéré et se demandait certainement ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici. Il balança un coup de coude à l'un de ses potes et toute la tablée se tourna dans sa direction mais San ne les calcula pas trop, elle trouva rapidement la seule personne qui l'intéressait et qu'elle était venu voir: Brittany.

Elle prit place à la table la plus près de la blonde qu'elle ait pu trouver. Britt ne l'avait visiblement pas remarquée. Elle la trouva telle qu'elle lui été apparue la toute première fois ou elle avait mis les pieds ici. Elle était bien évidemment sexy en diable sans être vulgaire c'était pour cette raison que San l'avait remarqué plus que les autres la première fois qu'elle était venue mais aussi pour ce côté presque détachée qui émanait de sa personne. Maintenant qu'elle la connaissait un peu plus, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi. San se dit tout à coup qu'elle n'aurait peut être pas du rentrer. Elle allait certainement la mettre mal à l'aise. Cette fille était sur son lieu de travail après tout. Elle même n'apprécierait probablement pas que la blonde vienne l'admirer en plein milieu d'une intervention chirurgicale. Maintenant il était trop tard, elle était là et elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher du spectacle du corps de Britt qui ondulait devant ses yeux. Elle bougeait dans des gestes gracieux suivant le rythme de la musique. Cette femme était élégante malgré le lieu, le contexte et l'activité à laquelle elle se livrait. Une serveuse plutôt canon vint prendre sa commande mais San n'avait d'yeux que pour la blonde et lui dit ce qu'elle voulait sans à peine la regarder.

Britt venait de la repérer et le regard qu'elle lui délivra traduisait plus de la surprise que du malaise. Santana la fixait de ses yeux sombres et Britt lui lança un regard langoureux qui réchauffa l'intégralité de son corps. San la trouvait vraiment superbe. Elle fit alors totalement abstraction du contexte qui l'entourait il n'y avait plus que cette fille et elle dans cette salle. Et la manière dont elle la regarda fit frémir l'intégralité de son corps. Britt s'était considérablement rapprochée afin d'être au plus près de la table ou était assise Santana. Et cette fois son visage ne scrutait plus le fond de la salle mais bien sa seule personne. Cette fille dansait exclusivement pour elle, elle en était persuadée. San pouvait apercevoir le bas de ses fesses rebondies qui dépassait du short et se balançait dans des mouvements sensuels. La finesse de ses jambes musclées et ses hanches qui ondulaient devant ses pupilles la mirent dans un état de désir absolu. Britt passait ses mains dans ses cheveux dans des mouvements délicats et voluptueux sans la lâcher une seule seconde du regard. San avait très chaud et son sang bouillait face au show que lui livrait la blonde.

Les mecs de la table voisine se délectait visiblement du spectacle. Cette bande de gros beaufs s'excitaient de l'échange entre les deux femmes. Ils auraient certainement adorés être à sa place mais San s'en fichait éperdument. Tout ce qui l'importait c'était Britt et le désir qui s'emparait de tout son être à la vue de cette femme sublime qui dansait devant elle. Elle la voulait plus que tout à cet instant précis et ce rien que pour elle. Une nouvelle chanson venait de démarrer et au première note, Britt lui lança un dernier regard et San lui fit un lèger signe de la main en montrant la porte de club lui signifiant qu'elle l'attendrait dehors. Britt rejoint le fond de l'estrade tandis qu'une autre fille vint prendre sa place. Le club ne tarderait plus à fermer ses portes mais pour l'instant San savourait son verre avant de rejoindre le parking et d'attendre que Brittany se décide à sortir.

Brittany venait de pénétrer l'arrière salle du club et se rendit dans les vestiaires. Pour elle la soirée touchait à sa fin. L'étonnement qu'elle avait ressenti du à la présence de Santana à laquelle elle ne s'attendait absolument pas avait vite laissé place à une envie mordante de lui plaire. Une fois encore, elle peinait à reconnaitre sa propre attitude en la présence de cette femme. Elle adorait sentir le désir se dégageait de sa personne quand elle la regardait. Et Britt s'était encore surprise elle-même à se lâcher autant face à la convoitise de cette femme. Elle prenait un plaisir démesurée à être dans un tel jeu de séduction avec elle. D'ordinaire si une personne qu'elle connaissait été passé au club cela l'aurait mise dans un état de gêne important mais là c'était différent. De tout façon cette femme l'avait touchée, embrassé et lui avait fait l'amour elle n'avait donc plus aucune pudeur vis à vis d'elle. Ce n'était d'ailleurs même plus une question de réserve mais bien le fait qu'elle raffolait de savoir qu'elle lui faisait un tel effet. Car pour sa part Santana la plongeait dans un état de désir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dominer.

Elle venait de pénétrer le vestiaire et elle aperçut Allissa qui s'était déjà démaquillée et commençait à ranger ses affaires en discutant avec d'autres filles qui travaillaient au club. Britt s'appliquait à retirer la couche de maquillage de son visage alors que Al vint se poser derrière elle, elle posa les mains sur ses épaules.

"Je t'ai vu la blonde avec cette fille lui faire le show tout à l'heure! mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris? je croyais qu'il y avait que ta Santana qui te plaisait!"

"Al, la fille en question c'est Santana!"

"Merde! Elle est venue pour te voir, ça c'est un signe! Je te le dis Britt, elle craque pour toi! Putain c'est trop con j'ai pas fait attention à sa tête alors que je voudrais trop savoir à quoi elle ressemble!"

"j'ai cru saisir qu'elle m'attendait dehors donc tu vas pouvoir la voir Al"

"Elle est dehors la tout de suite! Bon je vais me fumer une clope et comme ça je pourrais voir et peut être comprendre ce qui fait que cette femme te met dans un tel état!"

"Al! tu restes discrète s'il te plait!"

"Discrète? Mais c'est ma qualité principale la discrétion! Je veux juste jeter un oeil! T'en fais pas la blonde, j'essaierai pas de te la piquer!" Al lui lança un clin d'oeil.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Britt avait fini de se changer et son amie venait de rentrer.

"Hé ben! tu te fais pas chier la blonde! c'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt canon dans son genre! Belle carrosserie, belle gueule, du charme ! Bon pour ma part je la préfèrerai un peu plus viril mais bon... "

Britt aurait appréciée d'échanger avec son amie à propos de Santana mais tout de suite ce n'était pas le moment idéal. La brune l'attendait et elle mourrait d'envie de la voir.

" Bon j'y vais Al! je veux pas la faire trop attendre"

"Ok et bien je te souhaite une bonne fin de soirée! quelque chose me fait dire qu'elle va être très très bonne pour toi!"

Al lui lança un regard qui en disait long et souriait comme une conne. Britt lui sourit en retour et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir dans la fraicheur de la nuit.

Elle mit peu de temps à apercevoir Santana qui était posé le dos contre la portière de sa voiture, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle avançait dans sa direction, le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres révélait à quel point San était heureuse de la voir. Joie qui était très réciproque. San la vit s'avancer dans les lumières des néons du club et elle ne put s'empêcher une fois encore de la trouver somptueuse. La beauté de cette femme mettait tous ses sens en éveil, elle ne regrettait pas du tout d'être venue jusque ici à cette heure tardive tellement elle était enchantée de la voir. Britt s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle et la salua verbalement. San s'approcha d'elle et un de ses bras enserra sa taille tandis qu'elle déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Britt se sentit fondre sous la douceur de ses lèvres.

"Je sais que je n'aurais pas du venir. Mais je n'aurais pas pu attendre vendredi pour te voir. Je sais que tu es sur ton lieu de travail. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas... "

"Non je suis contente que tu sois là! Vraiment! je crois que j'aurais énormément peiner à attendre également autant de temps."

Elle avait une folle envie de se jeter littéralement à son cou mais se retint de le faire.

"Tu veux venir à la maison? Comme ça on pourra discuter si tu veux. T'as ta voiture?"

"Non je suis venue en taxi."

"Ok je t'emmène alors"

Britt était totalement excitée à l'idée de ramener Santana chez elle. Ce n'était pas sans arrière pensée et uniquement pour discuter qu'elle lui avait proposé et elle savait évidemment que la brune l'avait compris. Elles avaient échangées quelques mots dans le véhicule qui les conduisait jusqu'à l'appartement de la blonde mais les véritables questions liées au fait que leur relation avait pris une nouvelle tournure n'avaient pas été mises sur le tapis. Britt ne souhaitait pas en être le déclencheur. Elle connaissait le statut de couple de San et elle estimait que c'était à elle de décider d'aborder le sujet ou pas. Mais la latina n'en fit rien, ce qui n'était peut être pas un mal car Brittany appréhendait beaucoup qu'elle lui dise qu'elle voulait mettre fin à cette relation. Elle redoutait tellement que San soit venue la voir ce soir afin de mettre un terme définitif à tout ça. Elle n'était pas complètement stupide, cela arriverait sûrement un jour mais tout de suite, Britt voulait seulement profiter des instants que la brune lui accordait sans prise de tête, sans penser à demain ni au jour qui suivrait.

Santana de son côté avait évitée de trop réfléchir à l'endroit ou elle se trouvait et ou elle se rendait. Il fallait qu'elle soit un minimum honnête envers elle-même, elle ne s'était pas rendue au Pink Palace ce soir pour voir la blonde sans réfléchir une seconde à ce qui pourrait se produire, elle savait qu'elle serait bien incapable de résister à l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Elle était irrémédiablement sous son emprise et le combat aurait été vain. Elle s'engageait délibérément dans une relation qui la dépassait mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Elle avaient donc parler de tout et de rien pendant le trajet comme si de rien était, faisant abstraction du désir qui planait intensément entre elles. Elles venaient d'arriver en bas de l'immeuble de Britt et la blonde lui envoya une oeillade remplie de désir avant de sortir du véhicule. Et San sentit l'envie mordre l'intégralité de ses sens.

Elles pénétrèrent l'appartement tout en continuant leurs discussions mais furent rapidement coupées par la présence de la femme sui s'y trouvait. Merde! San avait complètement oubliée qu'elle serait là et elle se retrouva en proie à une gêne démesuré en apercevant Mme Brown qui comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait vu lui délivrait un sourire plein de sous entendus.

"Docteur Lopez bonsoir. Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici à une heure aussi tardive!"

Visiblement la grosse femme noire s'amusait de son trouble. San lui tendit la main afin de lui dire bonsoir. Mme Brown fit un bilan rapide de la soirée à Britt, Danny dormait comme un ange et tout allait pour le mieux. Elle était à présent sur le pas de la porte et lâcha un dernier regard suggestif à l'encontre de San avant de refermer celle-ci.

Elles étaient désormais seules dans le salon à une distance raisonnable l'une de l'autre et San demanda

"Tu m'offres un café?"

Britt fit un pas dans sa direction et la brune déglutit face au regard de braise qu'elle lui envoya.

"Je ne crois pas que tu sois venue ici à trois heures du matin pour partager un café n'est ce pas?" dit Britt d'un ton suave tout en la dévorant des yeux.

Santana sentit chaque partie de son corps sur laquelle la blonde posait ses pupilles se réchauffait considérablement. La blonde la prenait encore au dépourvu par son aplomb et son audace et elle ne sut quoi répondre.

"approches" lui dit Britt sans détourner ses yeux bleus des siens.

Et Santana s'approcha d'elle presque timidement.

Leurs corps se trouvaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Britt retira le premier bouton de son jean et fit descendre la fermeture, saisit la main de la brune et porta le bout de ses doigts jusqu'à ses lèvres. La sensation de sa langue humide sur le bout de ses doigts envoya un éclair de chaleur qui s'empara du bas ventre de San.

Après avoir humidifié ses doigts, la blonde fit descendre la main de San jusqu'à l'orée de son pantalon et glissa sa main sous le tissu afin de la plonger entre ses jambes. Un râle s'échappa des lèvres entre ouvertes de San quand elle sentit l'humidité intense de l'intimité de la blonde sous ses doigts. Britt était penchée au creux de son oreille et lui murmura

"Personne ne m'a jamais fait mouillé comme ça..."

Et San perdit toute notion de lucidité tant face aux paroles que Britt venait de lui délivrer que dans le ton transi de luxure qu'elle avait employé. Le désir que cette femme avait pour elle la rendait folle. D'autant qu'il était partagé et qu'elle-même sentait une brûlure ardente au creux de sa propre intimité. Leurs lèvres se situaient à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre et elles s'amusaient respectivement à jouer réciproquement en reculant subrepticement quand l'une ou l'autre tentait de poser sa bouche sur celle de l'autre. Ce fut San qui remporta le combat et se saisit de sa bouche presque violemment. Elle commença à mouvoir ses doigts contre le sexe de Britt qui poussa un gémissement tout en l'embrassant avec frénésie.

Elle poussa le corps de la blonde contre le mur tandis que leurs langues dansaient ensemble dans un baiser exquis et qu'elle continuait à la caresser. Britt était ravagée par le plaisir qui enflammait son corps et sa bouche se détacha de celle de la brune pour glisser jusqu'à son cou qu'elle embrassait, léchait et mordillait tour à tour. San gémissait également avec ferveur du plaisir qu'elle offrait à la blonde de sa main qui glissait sur son sexe agréablement mais aussi de ses baisers au creux de son cou qui faisait frémir de tout son être.

Britt brisa l'étreinte de leurs corps enlacés et la prit par la main pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et vint coller son corps contre le sien et elles repartirent de plus belle dans un baiser fougueux debout au milieu de la pièce. Leurs langues s'enroulaient tantôt l'une contre l'autre, tantôt plongeaient dans la profondeur de leurs bouches ou bien léchaient leurs lèvres respectivement. Leurs mains cavalaient le long de leurs courbes dans des caresses imprécises cherchant à investir l'intégralité de leurs corps respectifs.

Britt poussa soudainement la brune sur le lit et entreprit de se déshabiller avec lenteur sensuellement devant elle. Santana la sondait de son regard avide profitant de la vision de son courbes magnifiques. Elle ne garda que le morceau de tissu qui recouvrait ses fesses et vint se positionner sur le corps de la brune délicatement. Elle fit glisser le teeshirt de San qui se redressa pour accompagner le geste, Britt en profita pour faire sauter l'attache de son soutien gorge et libéra sa poitrine qu'elle commença à embrasser, à lécher. Elle mordillait ses tétons avec dextérité pendant que San tirait sur sa chevelure pour plus de pression. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à son jean et elle le déboutonna, se recula en tirant dessus et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce et revint se positionner sur son corps. Leurs peaux se frottaient l'une contre l'autre.

Britt jouait de sa bouche et de sa langue sur sa poitrine sous ses gémissements qui étaient de plus en plus prononcés. Elle fit glisser sa langue jusqu'à son ventre qu'elle embrassait de baisers passionnés. Le gout de la peau épicée de San la rendit dingue. Et sa bouche se retrouva bien vite à l'orée de sa culotte qu'elle fit descendre le long de ses jambes en prenant un temps démesurée afin de retarder l'instant, elle voulait que San soit au comble de l'excitation avant de se lancer. Ses ongles qui se plantaient dans la peau tendre de ses épaules lui firent dire qu'il était temps. Elle approcha ses lèvres de l'intimité de la brune qu'elle parcourut de son souffle chaud. Elle entreprit de mettre un premier coup de langue presque timidement malgré le désir de la dévorer littéralement qui remplissait tout son être. Les jambes de la brune s'écartèrent un peu plus encore pour lui laissait plus de passage tandis qu'elle poussait un petit cri qui la rendit folle. Le deuxième coup de langue fit définitivement perdre la raison à Santana qui cette fois ci poussa un cri rauque.

Ses mains s'agrippèrent dans ses cheveux et Britt commença à lui asséner des coups de langue doux dans un premier temps puis de plus en plus appuyés. Les gémissements gutturaux de San la plongèrent dans un état de désir immense qu'elle avait du mal à maitriser. Une de ses mains effleurait son ventre tandis que l'autre malaxait un de ses seins. Elle trouvait son sexe divinement délicieux, le gout et le parfum de la brune mettait tous ses sens en éveil. Elle était au summum du ravissement de l'entendre jouir ainsi sous ses coups de langue. L'instant lui parut même trop court quand après plusieurs minutes à savourer son intimité, le corps de Santana s'enquit d'un dernier soubresaut et qu'un cri orgasmique sortit de sa bouche. Elle venait de prendre un pied d'enfer à faire jouir cette femme de sa langue.

San mit peu de temps à retrouver ses esprits et lui fit l'amour à son tour, comblant son être d'un plaisir absolu. Sa bouche charnue et ses doigts s'acharnèrent avec une grande ferveur à la satisfaire gracieusement dans une étreinte des plus délicieuses.

Cette fois ci San ne s'était pas endormie et elles s'étaient maintenues tour à tour éveillées en faisant l'amour pendant plusieurs heures et leurs corps demandaient grâce. Brittany était à présent le nez dans le cou de la brune, ses doigts passaient sur son ventre dessinant de petits cercles invisibles alors que la brune caressait ses cheveux délicatement, les entortillant autour de ses doigts. Elle se sentait inondée de joie et de bonheur et dans un état de plénitude intensive. Mais la réalité était qu'il était à présent presque huit heures du matin passé, que le jour était levé et que l'instant magique devait se terminer.

"San?"

"hum"

"Je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu t'en ailles Danny ne va pas tarder à se lever et je n'ai pas trop envie qu'il te voit ici"

"Je comprends."

Britt venait de se redresser et elle la regardait d'un air presque triste.

"Ce serait différent si... Enfin si tu ... Enfin si toi et moi on était..."

Elle voulait dire ensemble, en couple mais elle n'avait osé prononcé les termes.

"Je sais Britt"

Santana vint s'emparer de ses lèvres une toute dernière fois dans un baiser qui avait des allures tendres et amoureuses et Britt lui rendit au travers de l'embrassade tout l'attachement qu'elle lui portait. Quand San enleva ses lèvres des siennes, elle ressentit un grand vide l'envahir. Le gout de sa bouche lui manquait déjà alors qu'elle venait à peine de la retirer. San se leva et rassembla l'ensemble de ses affaires et s'habilla. Elle vint poser un ultime baiser du bout de des lèvres sur celle de Britt. Elle aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose, lui dire à quel point cette nuit avait été magique, lui dire qu'elle allait lui manquer dés l'instant ou elle franchirait cette porte mais rien ne sortit. Elle se contenta de la gratifier d'un regard ou elle espérait que la blonde pourrait deviner tout cela.

Santana sortit de la chambre lui lançant un dernier regard, laissant Britt à une solitude qui s'empara instantanément d'elle. Mais ce ne fut pas le fait de se retrouver seule qui la pesa le plus mais le fait de se retrouver sans elle, sans cette femme dont elle savait désormais qu'elle était complètement et éperdument amoureuse.

_**Comme d'hab la suite très vite!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11**_

_**Merci encore de suivre et des comms qui m'honorent!**_

_**marion : ta petite review m'a beaucoup touchée merci!**_

_**Encore beaucoup de brittana dans ce chapitre parce que ces deux là m'inspirent! mais je fais progresser progressivement le faberry et je cogite tranquillement sur des scènes à venir concernant ces deux là! je préfère m'abstenir pour l'instant plutôt que d'inclure des scènes mal écrites.**_

La fragilité de la vie

Brittany était étendue dans son lit, Santana venait tout juste de franchir la porte de la chambre et il fallait qu'elle mette de côté ce mélange de joie intense suite à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer et de tristesse de voir la brune s'en allait. Elle devait se ressaisir, il était plus de huit heures et Daniel prenait ses cours à neufs heures. D'ordinaire, il était déjà levé depuis un petit moment car Britt n'aimait pas le bousculer, son fils était quelqu'un de ritualiser et supportait difficilement le changement. Le matin le procédé était sans cesse le même afin de ne pas le déstabiliser. Il était grand temps qu'elle délaisse son statut de femme amoureuse pour reprendre son rôle de mère. Danny ne devait en aucun cas subir les répercussions de la situation complexe dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec Santana. Sa priorité devait rester encore et toujours le bien être de son fils, elle sauta dans ses vêtements hâtivement, pas le temps pour une douche, elle aurait tout le temps plus tard pour ça.

Elle pénétra la chambre de son fils et s'allongea près de son petit corps pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle passait sa main tendrement dans sa petite chevelure blonde.

"Bonjour mon coeur"

Le petit était déjà réveillé ce qui était bienvenu ce matin car elle ne souhaitait pas trop le brusquer mais vu l'heure, il allait falloir se dépêcher. Elle avait habillé son fils rapidement et lui avait servi son petit déjeuner. Finalement ils étaient arrivés pile poil à l'heure à l'école spécialisée de Dan et Britt en était grandement soulagée. Elle détesterait que son fils pâtisse d'une situation dont il n'était pas responsable. Le trajet du retour lui parut une éternité alors qu'elle se situait à peine à quelques minutes de l'école de son fils. La fatigue venait de s'emparer de son corps et heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas d'impératifs aujourd'hui, elle allait donc pouvoir se reposer tranquillement. Elle venait à peine de rentrer qu'elle retrouva bien vite le chemin de sa chambre. Elle se dévêtit et s'écroula comme une masse dans son lit.

Elle fourra le nez dans un oreiller et respira profondément le parfum que la latina y avait laissé. Elle ferma les yeux et les effluves qui émanaient de l'oreiller la mirent dans un état d'euphorie infini. Le parfum épicée de la brune mettait tous ses sens en éveil, elle était encore complètement imprégné du souvenir de la nuit d'amour qu'elles avaient partagés. Les instants avaient été magiques et mémorables. Elle ne souvenait pas de s'être jamais autant lâcher et livrer de la sorte avec personne pas même avec Mark et pourtant elle avait aimé le père de son enfant à l'époque d'une manière intensive. Cette fois les choses étaient différentes. Elle se sentit frémir et les battements de son coeur s'accélèrent tandis que les sensations de cette nuit envahissaient son esprit et son corps. Certes elles avaient baisés au sens propre du terme une bonne partie de la nuit mais les moments de sexe, aussi divins soient ils, qu'elles avaient partagés n'étaient uniquement pas ce qu'elle retenait de cette nuit.

Elles avaient échangées des gestes tendres et évocateurs qui reflétaient bien plus que l'envie mutuelle qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre. Certains regards et certaines caresses ne pouvaient mentir, il y avait bien plus que du désir entre elles. Britt avait pu le décrypter à maintes reprises dans les pupilles sombres de la brune. Elle avait remarqué de l'affection transparaitre dans ses gestes et dans la manière que San avait eu de posséder son corps. Cette femme n'avait pas fait que la baiser, elle lui avait fait l'amour, elle avait bien senti la différence. Pour sa part maintenant elle savait, elle ne pouvait plus se cacher l'évidence, elle craquait pour la brune bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait envisagé au départ. Son coeur qui cognait dans sa poitrine ne pouvait plus la leurrer et la sensation de manque du à son absence était révélatrice. Elle avait des sentiments pour elle, elle était définitivement amoureuse. Pour l'instant, elle avait une sensation de planer sur un petit nuage dans un monde enchanté mais la réalité était que bien vite tout pouvait s'écrouler comme un château de cartes. Elle ne pouvait éluder la complexité du contexte de cette relation naissante et se trouvait en proie à une frayeur immense de la menace qui planait sur la joie qu'elle ressentait. La nuit blanche qu'elle venait de passer eu raison d'elle et elle finit par s'endormir, ses bras encerclant l'oreiller, son esprit rempli de l'image de la personne qui y avait laissé son parfum.

San était rentrée chez elle, en pénétrant la chambre, elle avait aperçut Carmen qui dormait profondément et une grosse boule de honte avait serré son estomac. Elle s'était fourré dans un bourbier sans nom et il allait falloir qu'elle gère une fois encore avec la culpabilité qui la dévorait intérieurement. Il allait devoir mentir et tricher, sensation qui lui était des plus désagréables. Elle prit rapidement une petite douche, en proie à une peur que Carmen puisse sentir le parfum de la trahison qui imprégnait son corps. Elle vint délicatement se coucher à ses côtés lui tournant le dos, elle n'aurait pas supporter tout de suite le moindre contact physique avec sa future femme. Le monde qu'elle s'était évertué à construire était sur le point de s'écrouler et elle était irrémédiablement désorientée et déboussolée. Elle cherchait une porte de sortie mais ne la trouvait pas. Son esprit était intégralement embrumé. D'un côté il y avait cette femme avec qui elle avait construit une relation et avec qui elle avait pris des engagements et pour qui elle possédait des sentiments très forts et de l'autre il y avait Britt pour qui, il fallait bien qu'elle le reconnaisse, elle craquait entièrement. Et elle était là au milieu, perdue complètement, inondée de la crainte d'une prise de décision radicale qui ne manquerait pas de causer des dommages quoiqu'il arrive.

Pour l'heure, elle avait grand besoin de dormir donc elle se laissa aller et la fatigue de son corps prit le dessus sur les cogitations de son cerveau. Elle s'était réveillé au milieu de l'après midi suite à un cauchemar affreux ou elle marchait sur un chemin escarpé au bord d'une falaise et plus elle avançait plus le chemin se réduisait, son pied avait fini par glisser et elle s'était réveillé en sursauts tandis que son corps tombait dans le vide. Elle reprit ses esprits doucement et aperçut son portable qui clignotait, Eva lui avait envoyé un texto. Elle lui demandait de la rejoindre au bar à côté de l'hôpital après son service de journée. San travaillait la nuit , cela leur laisserait une petite heure pour discuter. Elle avait appréhendé terriblement de donner des explications à son amie mais maintenant elle en mourrait d'envie. Il fallait qu'elle parle de la situation avec quelqu'un, le combat émotionnel était devenu trop difficile à gérer toute seule. Carmen était venue l'embrasser tandis qu'elle pénétrait la cuisine pour se préparer un café et elle l'avait laissé faire sans réellement toutefois répondre à son étreinte.

Carmen était à fond. La soirée d'hier avait remportée un franc succès ce qui était rare vu que le dimanche d'ordinaire les gens sortaient peu mais le club avait fait salle comble et elle s'était visiblement éclatée à faire danser les gens une bonne partie de la nuit. Sa future femme lui avait posé quelques questions à propos d'Eva. Y aurait il un problème entre elle et Ashley pour qu'elle ai eu besoin de passer deux nuits en compagnie de San? Santana l'avait rassurée, aucun souci à l'horizon entre les jeunes mariées. C'était elles qui avaient un problème, et un sérieux mais cela San aurait incapable de lui en faire part pour le moment. Finalement l'après midi était passé plutôt vite et Santana était presque contente de travailler ce soir. Ses activités de la nuit ne manqueraient pas de lui apporter un peu de soulagement car elles l'empêcheraient certainement de continuer à se torturer l'esprit comme elle le faisait maintenant.

Santana arriva au bar à l'heure convenue avec Eva. En rentrant dans l'établissement, elle aperçut Rachel accoudée au bar en grande discussion avec un résident de l'hôpital nommé Alex qui visiblement comme à son habitude lui servait son numéro de drague. Ce mec tentait de séduire toutes les nanas de l'hôpital. Elle y avait eu droit elle aussi il y a quelques années en arrière et s'était fait un malin plaisir de le rembarrer. Il n'était pas des plus fins dans sa manière d'aborder la gente féminine et c'était le genre de mecs que tu voyais venir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle eut une pensée pour Quinn si la blonde voyait Alex tournait autour de la petite brune, ça ne manquerait pas pour sûr de la rendre dingue. Enfin ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout. En plus elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Quinn et elle ne savait absolument pas ou elle en était avec la petite brune. Elle travaillait cette nuit ensemble, elle arriverait bien à la coincer pour en savoir un peu plus.

Elle repéra Eva et le regard réprobateur qu'elle lui lança fit qu'elle se sentit tout à coup penaude. Eva était en train de boire une bière et San se dit qu'elle en aurait bien besoin également mais si Eva avait fini son service ce n'était pas son cas, elle commanda donc un jus de fruit.

"Bon maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui se passe parce que tu m'as mis dans une situation hyper délicate l'autre jour!" commença Eva

"Je suis désolée, je comptais pas te forcer à mentir mais j'ai été prise par surprise l'autre soir quand Carmen a débarquée sans prévenir"

"Qu'est ce qui se passe San? Allez accouches!"

"Il se passe que je suis dans la merde Eva et que je ne sais absolument pas comment m'en sortir!"

Santana tenait sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes posés sur la table en fixant Eva.

"C'est pas vrai San! ne me dis pas que tu trompes Carmen!"

"Si! j'ai rencontré une autre femme et j'ai passé la nuit avec elle. J'ai dit à Carmen que j'étais avec toi, je suis désolée de t'impliquer dans mes conneries mais je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre"

"Le mieux aurait été peut être que tu ne trompes pas ta femme! Tu ne crois pas?"

"Je te jure Eva j'ai pas voulu ce qui est arrivé, j'ai rien cherché du tout, ça m'est tombé dessus sans prévenir!"

Santana avait quasiment les larmes aux yeux et Eva se radoucit un peu. Elle n'aimait pas voir son amie triste.

"Expliques. Qui c'est cette fille?"

"Tu te souviens de ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille?"

"Oui. Ne me dis pas que c'est Kate sinon je vais la tuer et toi avec!"

"Non c'est pas Kate! Ce soir là j'avais repéré une blonde qui dansait et tu t'étais foutu de ma gueule avec Quinn tu te souviens?"

"Oui. Ne me dis pas que..."

"Si Eva! Il se trouve que cette fille est venu en pédiatrie 15 jours plus tard, son gamin avait une péritonite et de fil en aiguille j'ai commencé à passer pas mal de temps au chevet du gamin et surtout avec sa mère. Quand elle a quitté l'hôpital, elle m'a proposé qu'on se revoit et j'ai dit oui parce que je l'appréciais beaucoup déjà et on a fini par s'embrasser. Je lui ai dit que j'allais me marier, j'ai voulu désamorcé le truc mais finalement je n'y suis pas arrivé et j'ai craqué! J'ai couché avec cette fille et j'ai culpabilisé comme une folle mais c'était plus fort que moi. Pas plus tard que cette nuit j'ai recommencé! Je trompe ma femme et crois moi je me sens vraiment lamentable!"

Eva la fixait d'air surpris, elle se doutait que San avait déconné mais elle ne s'attendait pas à de telles révélations de sa part. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de San et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec sa propre histoire. Elle venait d'épouser Ashley et l'incartade de San lui renvoyait à quel point les relations amoureuses sont fragiles.

"Putain San! je ne comprends pas! Tu es avec une femme sublime que tu es sur le point d'épouser, tu l'aimes et tu t'embarques dans une liaison avec une stripteaseuse! Tu mets à mal ton avenir avec Carmen pour une histoire de cul! Je ne te comprends pas!"

"Cette fille ce n'est pas qu'une stripteaseuse! C'est une fille formidable, si tu la connaissais tu ne dirais pas ça! Elle est gentille, elle est douce, elle est à de l'humour, elle est courageuse, elle a des valeurs et une vision du monde que j'aime. C'est une perle Eva!"

Santana s'était pratiquement énervée. Elle n'appréciait pas que son amie réduise Brittany à une simple stripteaseuse et qu'elle parle de leur relation comme si ce n'était qu'une banale histoire de fesses. A travers ses mots elle venait de dévoiler tout haut à Eva ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Cette liaison bien qu'elle lui apporte une grande satisfaction sexuelle était bien plus que ça. Britt remettait en question ses sentiments pour Carmen et par la même occasion leur avenir commun.

"Ne me dis pas que tu as des sentiments pour cette fille quand même!"

San baissait désormais la tête, son regard plongeait dans son verre de jus de fruit. Elle releva le visage et affronta le regard de son amie qui attendait apparemment une réponse.

"Je crois que je suis amoureuse de cette fille" murmura t elle.

"Alors là tu es dans la merde!"

"Tu l'as dit à Carmen?"

"Non! bien sûr que non! comment veux tu que je lui dise ça? ça la tuerait et j'ai besoin d'être certaine de prendre la bonne décision! Qu'est ce que tu ferais à ma place? Aides moi je te jure je suis complètement larguée!"

Le désarroi de San était palpable et Eva aurait souhaité la réconforter bien qu'elle ne saisisse pas vraiment son geste et qu'elle ne cautionne pas ses mensonges mais San est son amie et elle se doit de ne pas la juger et de rester objective.

"Il va falloir que tu prennes une décision rapidement au risque de péter un câble. Voilà ce que je pense! Tu ne peux pas continuer à mentir comme ça à Carmen. Elle ne le mérite pas. Quittes cette fille et oublies cette histoire! Tu seras malheureuse quelques temps et bien vite je pense que tu te rendras compte que c'était la meilleure des décisions! Vous êtes pas du même monde avec cette fille tu ne vas quand même pas remettre tout ton avenir en question pour elle!"

"Je te ferais remarqué qu'on évolue dans un monde différent aussi avec Carmen!"

"C'est pas faux mais jusqu'à présent votre histoire fonctionne et puis vous avez au moins un pont commun vos origines."

"Ho putain! Eva arrêtes tes conneries! on dirait mes parents! c'est un argument de merde de mettre en avant les origines. Tu viens d'épouser une fille qui n'a pas les mêmes que toi et tu me sors ce genre de bêtises!"

Eva se rendit compte soudain de l'imbécilité de ses propos. Ses parents n'étaient pas venus à son propre mariage parce qu'elle épousait une femme et voilà qu'elle jouait les intolérantes.

"Excuses San! C'est vrai que c'est vraiment nase comme argument! je suis là pour toi quoique tu décides mais réfléchis bien! j'ai vraiment pas envie que tu regrettes de t'être emballer et qu'il soit trop tard!"

"Moi non plus et c'est bien ça le problème! Je suis pétrifiée à l'idée de faire un mauvais choix! je ne peux pas quitter Carmen mais je peux pas envisager non plus de ne plus revoir Britt. Je crois que j'ai besoin de temps!"

"Peut être le temps t'apportera une réponse mais je n'en suis pas sûre! ne laisse pas trop trainer les choses au risque qu'elles deviennent encore plus compliquées. C'est mon avis en tout cas! Je suis là quoiqu'il se passe tu pourras toujours compté sur moi. Je suis désolée si j'ai pu laisser entendre que je te jugeais d'une quelconque façon parce que crois moi ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais que tu n'es pas la dernière des salopes et je ne penserai jamais ça de toi !"

"merci Eva! je te renvoies le compliment! "

San se disait que finalement les relations amicales étaient bien plus simples et bien moins prise de tête que les relations amoureuses. L'amour qu'elle possédait pour ses amies était éternel et indestructible alors que les sentiments amoureux étaient vraiment fragiles aujourd'hui plus que jamais elle en avait conscience.

C'est au moment ou elle cogitait sur les belles valeurs de l'amitié que Quinn rentra dans le bar et elle se dit qu'il était également grand temps qu'elle fasse part de ses doutes à la blonde. Mais c'était sans compter sur la présence de Rachel que visiblement ce gros dragueur d'Alex continuait à baratiner. Elle vit le visage de son amie prendre une expression de rage tandis qu'elle se dirigeait dans la direction du gars et de la petite brune. Apparemment la conservation venait de prendre une allure un peu vive et elle vit le visage d'Alex se décomposait tandis que Quinn enlaçait la taille de Rachel d'un bras qui se posait en propriétaire sur la petite brune. Non! Elle n'allait pas osé! pas Quinn! Mais si son amie venait d'oser et San la vit se pencher sur le visage de Rachel et lui roulait une pelle magistrale sous le regard surpris d'Alex qui rendit les armes et préféra se levait afin de rejoindre une table.

San et Eva se regardèrent d'abord surprises et éclatèrent de rire du geste audacieux de leur amie et de la mine déconfite qu'arborait Alex. L'histoire entre son amie et Rachel avait évolué depuis la dernière conversation qu'elles avaient eu et Quinn avait l'air de parfaitement l'assumer ce qui ravit San car elle savait que son amie avait grand besoin de se décomplexer niveau sentiment. C'était un peu dommage que ce soit à cause de Rachel que San supportait toujours aussi difficilement mais dans l'absolu c'était merveilleux de voir que Quinn apprenait à faire un peu plus abstraction du regard des gens. Le besoin qu'elle avait de toujours bien faire au détriment de son propre bonheur avait toujours ennuyé San car elle voyait bien que cela ne rendait pas son amie très heureuse. L'attitude de Quinn venait de lui prouver qu'elle était en train d'évoluer sur un chemin ou le paraitre et le besoin de la reconnaissance générale prendrait une tournure secondaire. C'était un bon début. Quinn et Rachel vinrent les rejoindre et Eva félicita la blonde d'avoir mouché de la sorte ce gros lourdingue d'Alex.

"Alors là tu m'as sciée Fabray ! "

Rachel souriait en regardant Quinn en coin et en passant une main sur sa cuisse et San put voir dans son regard qu'elle aussi était admirative du comportement de la blonde et aucunement mal à l'aise de la situation. Finalement San l'avait peut être mal jugé. Si cette fille plaisait autant à Quinn, elle se devait d'apprendre à la connaitre et de réviser ses premières pensées à son sujet. Elle se montra donc avenante et sympathique envers la petite brune durant le dernier quart d'heure qu'elles passèrent ensemble avant qu'elles prennent leurs services elle et la blonde.

En effet depuis la veille au soir la relation entre Quinn Fabray et Rachel Berry avait évolué. Quinn avait tenue parole et elles avaient été prendre un verre ensemble. Elles avaient continuées à faire connaissance un peu plus que ce n'était déjà le cas car les dernières semaines, elles avaient partagées beaucoup de temps ensemble. Cette fois c'était un peu différent à cause du rapport de séduction qui s'était installé entre elles. La tension sexuelle et le désir de plaire à l'autre faisait que les échanges verbaux prenaient une tournure moins anodine. Quinn n'avait pas sorti le grand jeu pour plaire à la petite brune. Elle était rester naturelle le plus possible, elle voulait pour une fois qu'on l'apprécie pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. Les échanges s'étaient faits avec une facilité déconcertante. Les choses s'étaient passés avec beaucoup de simplicité pour le plus grand bonheur de la blonde qui n'aurait jamais pu envisager une relation telle que celle-ci avec personne. Quinn trouvait ça super craquant la façon passionnée avec laquelle rachel parlait de tous les sujets même les plus banaux. Elle avait pu apprendre ce soir là que Rachel avait déjà vécu des histoires avec d'autres femmes mais qu'elle était également intéressée par les hommes. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi choisir une catégorie plus que l'autre. Elle fonctionnait selon l'attirance qui la poussait vers telle ou telle personne faisant abstraction de son statut féminin ou masculin. Quinn avait un peu rougie en lui disant qu'elle n'avait jamais été plus loin que du flirt avec une fille.

Elle était partagée entre une forme de jalousie de savoir qu'elle n'était pas la première femme sur qui Rachel craquait et un côté rassurant car elle appréhendait de faire l'amour avec une femme pour la première fois et savoir que Rachel l'avait déjà fait la réconforter. Elle avait raccompagnée la petite brune jusque devant chez elle. Et Rachel lavait entrainé jusque dans le hall de son immeuble ou elles avaient partagées des baisers enflammés. La brune ne lui avait pas proposé de monter, elle vivait en coloc avec une autre fille en attendant de trouver un endroit rien qu'à elle. Et Quinn n'avait pas insisté non plus pour qu'elles aillent chez elle. Elle en crevait d'envie pourtant mais elle souhaitait prendre le temps que cette relation se développe tranquillement. Elles ne l'avaient pas réellement formulé en tant que tel mais ça paraissait évident qu'à compter de ce soir elles étaient ensemble donc elles passeraient forcément au choses sérieuses prochainement. Quinn était rentrée chez elle dans un état d'excitation avancée et heureuse de la tournure qu'avait pris la situation et cela lui suffisait pour l'instant.

Quinn avait expliqué à San sa soirée d'hier sur le chemin qui les menait à l'hôpital, elle semblait tellement heureuse que San n'avait pas réussi à en placer une pour lui parler des problèmes qu'elle rencontrait. Elle s'était contenté de lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler et elles avaient décidées que San viendrait chez la blonde demain soir quelques heures avant qu'elles ne partent travailler. Tout de suite il n'était plus question de sentiments amoureux, de mariage, de sexe ou autre. C'était le moment d'assurer le boulot, de se concentrer sur les préoccupations des malades plus que sur ses propres considérations. Et San attaqua sa nuit prête à faire face au pire s'il se produisait.

Mais elle avait eu beau être préparé, au moment ou elle allait partir, un gamin et son père avaient été emmené par l'ambulance. Son père comme chaque matin partait le déposer pour l'école et Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un terrible accident de la route. Le père n'avait que quelques contusions mais le petit avait succombé suite à ses blessures malgré tout ce que l'équipe médicale avait entrepris. Il avait fallu gérer avec le sentiment d'impuissance et la mère était arrivé une heure après à l'hôpital et San avait pris en pleine poire son chagrin à l'annonce de la triste nouvelle. Elle avait rejoint le vestiaire et s'était laissé aller à quelques larmes. La vie était bien fébrile et le destin parfois vraiment cruelle.

Elle était dans sa voiture sur le chemin du retour, épuisée des heures supplémentaires qu'elle venait de faire surtout vu les circonstances. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de trouver un peu de réconfort et elle appréhendait de rentrer à son appartement. L'histoire avec ce gosse lui avait forcément penser à Britt. Elle s'était imaginé la blonde à la place de cette mère effondrée. Et sa voiture s'était presque dirigée toute seule en direction de son appartement. Il fallait qu'elle la voit. Tout son être le désirait, elle avait besoin viscéralement là tout de suite maintenant de la voir. Elle espérait que la blonde serait chez elle et lorsqu'elle sonna et entendit des pas se dirigeait jusqu'à la porte, elle se sentit soulagée. C'était une nécessité qu'elle la voit, elle aurait pu parcourir la ville entière à sa recherche rien que pour apercevoir ce visage qui lui souriait.

San ne put retenir ses larmes et fondit dans ses bras. La blonde fut surprise de son geste mais l'attira à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Elle enlaçait son corps de ses grands bras et San sentit une douce chaleur apaisante s'emparer de son corps. Elle pressait son corps contre celui de Britt et ses mains vinrent enserrer sa taille. Elle restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, la blonde caressait ses cheveux délicatement avec sa main et San commença à sécher ses larmes. Elle se sentit presque bête, elle n'était pas du genre à craquer de la sorte mais elle se sentait dans un état de vulnérabilité énorme et elle avait eu besoin craquer. Elle redressa son visage et vint planté ses yeux rougis par les larmes dans ceux de la blonde. Elle devait lui offrir un spectacle bien désolant d'elle-même mais la douceur du regard de la blonde lui firent un bien merveilleux. Elle venait de trouver dans ses bras la consolation qu'elle était venue chercher.

"Qu'est ce qui passe san?"

"Un gamin est mort cette nuit et ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai affaire à ce genre de situation mais j'ai pensé à toi, à Danny... Je sais que je me dois de garder un détachement professionnel mais là je n'ai pas pu!"

"Tu peux être docteur et possédait un coeur quand même! Et je pense que tu es bien plus sensible que tu ne le pense! Je t'ai vu faire avec les gosses à l'hôpital et je crois que c'est ce que j'ai aimé le plus chez toi..."

"Allez viens assieds toi!"

San prit place sur le canapé.

"Tu veux un café?"

"Non Britt ce que je veux c'est toi... Je veux que tu me prennes dans tes bras encore..."

Britt vint au plus près d'elle et elles s'allongèrent ensemble dans le canapé. La brune, le visage dans son cou respirait l'odeur apaisante des cheveux de la blonde. Britt l'embrassait sur le front de petits baisers délicats et San relâcha complètement la pression. Elle mit quelques instants avant de se laisser envahir par le sommeil. Britt attendit un long moment la brune dans ses bras avait à présent une respiration régulière et sa poitrine se soulevait dans un rythme constant. Elle détacha son emprise de la brune et se leva, trouva une petite couverture qui trainait non loin de là et dont elle se servait pour se recouvrir elle et Danny quand ils restaient le soir devant la télé. Elle recouvrit son corps délicatement et vint effleurer sa bouche d'un baiser. Elle la trouva magnifique au creux du sommeil et ses yeux s'attardèrent un long moment sur les jolis traits de son visage qui reposait paisible. San venait de lui montrer une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité qu'elle avait bien sûr soupçonné mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle se trouvait émue de la sensibilité de la brune. Le fait que Santana soit venue jusqu'ici pour chercher un peu de sérénité confirma à Britt que de son côté aussi la brune avait bien plus que du désir pour elle. Britt en avait l'intime conviction, désormais elles étaient liées l'une à l'autre au travers des sentiments qu'elles se portaient.

_**très vite la suite! Sûrement samedi! je sais que je vous ai habitué à updater très régulièrement mais je me dois de vous l'annoncer à aprtir de ce week end je posterai peu pendant quelques semaines parce que j'aurais peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture mais j'essaierai au moins de mettre un chapitre par semaine. j'espère que vous ne voudrais pas trop et que suivrez quand même cette petite histoire avec plaisir.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

"Hey la belle aux bois dormant!"

San venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux qu'elle aperçut le visage rayonnant de Britt qui était assisse sur le fauteuil situé au coin du canapé, un livre reposait entre ses jambes en tailleur.

"Hey.." murmura t elle d'une voix fatiguée.

"Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller car tu dormais trop bien."

Britt releva la tête et regarda l'heure qui s'affichait sur la devanture de la chaine hi fi.

"Mais il est 14 heures j'espère que tu n'avais pas de rendez vous impératifs"

San réfléchit

"Heu non je crois pas..."

Elle n'avait dormi que quelques heures et elle avait un peu de mal à faire surface. Pourtant elle avait l'habitude de dormir par intermittence. C'était les aléas de son travail. Elle dormait quand elle avait un moment et jamais au mêmes heures. Elle fit un bilan de la situation et se sentit presque ridicule suite à son comportement de ce matin. Elle s'était montré fragile et avait craqué complètement, elle regrettait quasiment d'avoir faire preuve d'autant de vulnérabilité face à la blonde. Mais cette pensée s'éloigna lorsqu'elle vit Britt lui sourire de ce sourire merveilleux qui faisait qu'elle se sentait poussé des ailes rien qu'en la regardant. Elle lui rendit un sourire en coin presque timide.

"Allez je te fais un café. Je crois que tu en as bien besoin!"

Britt se leva et passa juste devant Santana qui la saisit par le bras et la blonde poussa un petit cri de surprise en s'écroulant sur elle dans le canapé.

"Je connais une façon bien meilleure de se réveiller..."

Les joues de la blonde venaient s'empourprer mais elle ne détourna pas pour autant son regard du sien. Et San vint poser ses lèvres dans un baiser plein de délicatesse sur sa bouche. La blonde releva le visage et ses lèvres replongèrent instantanément sur les siennes. Sa langue vint rapidement trouvé la sienne et le baiser se fit profond tandis qu'elles soupiraient en coeur. San brisa l'embrassade et dit

"Tu ne comptais quand même pas me payer un café et me renvoyer chez moi sans avoir abuser de mon corps quand même?"

La réponse de Britt ne se fit pas attendre et ses lèvres vinrent retrouver les siennes dans un baiser enflammé tandis qu'une de ses mains passa sous sa nuque pour accentuer la pression de son visage sur le sien. Son autre main eut vite fait de se glisser sous le tissu et courait le long de son flanc. Le désir venait de s'emparer d'elle à une vitesse phénoménale, cette femme la rendait complètement folle. Sa langue descendit le long de sa mâchoire et ses lèvres s'emparèrent de la peau tendre de son cou. Le feu battait au creux de son bas ventre tandis qu'elle respirait le parfum épicé de la brune qu'elle aimait tant. Sa main malaxait un de seins délicatement au travers de l'étoffe de son soutien gorge. Le souffle de San s'était considérablement accéléré et ce fut elle qui poussa la blonde et retira les morceaux de tissu qui la gênait. Le tee shirt et le soutien gorge partirent en un éclair au pied du canapé. Elle prit l'initiative de faire de même avec ceux de britt. Désormais leurs poitrines se frottaient l'une contre l'autre. Le contact était doux et sensuel et enivrer l'intégralité de leurs sens. Sentir les tétons de la blonde passait le long de sa poitrine exaltait tout le corps de San qui gesticulait à présent comme une forcenée contre sa cuisse qui s'était immiscée entre ses jambes. Les langues des deux femmes continuaient de danser divinement l'une contre l'autre.

Mais l'étroitesse du canapé eut raison de leurs ébats et britt bascula sur le côté entrainant la brune dans sa chute. Elles se mirent à rire mais seulement l'espace d'une seconde car la blonde lui lança un regard scandaleux et elle sentit tout son corps se dissoudre. C'était la première fois qu'elles faisaient l'amour dans la clarté de la lumière du jour et Britt la trouva encore plus somptueuse et désirable que les autres fois. Elle vint saisir ses mains et les positionna au dessus de sa tête tandis qu'elle entreprit tour à tour de mordiller ses tétons et les enrouler de sa langue. San gémissait désormais de manière démesurée et Britt fut pénétrer d'un flash ardent qui mordit l'entièreté de son être. La blonde relâcha l'emprise de ses poignets et tira farouchement sur son pantalon, arrachant par la même occasion le morceau de textile qui recouvrait son sexe. Santana était nue et offerte à son désir. La blonde lui envoyait des éclairs de désir de ses pupilles azurs qui passèrent le long de ses courbes. Elle scruta en premier ses yeux puis sa bouche et son regard descendit le long de son corps et s'arrêta sur son sexe tandis qu'elle passait sa langue dans une geste lent et délicat sur sa lèvre supérieure. Elle voulait cette femme plus que tout. Son visage fondit littéralement entre les jambes de la brune et elle commença à lécher son sexe sans aucune retenue. Elle y retrouva ce gout divin qu'elle avait tant appréciée la première fois.

Elle dévorait son intimité ardemment envoyant ainsi à la brune des vagues de plaisir qui déferlaient sur son corps. Ses gémissements témoignaient de l'enchantement qu'elle prenait à faire jouir cette femme. Les cris enroués de la brune et son corps qui s'arquait sous les caresses de sa bouche submergeait Brittany de bonheur . La sensation merveilleuse de posséder son plaisir de la sorte et l'état d'humidité de la brune lui firent perdre les pédales. Elle voulait qu'elle jouisse comme une folle grâce à elle. Elle vint donc pénétrer son sexe de ses doigts tout en continuant à lécher son clitoris de manière appuyé. Et San prononça son prénom d'une voix éraillé en agrippant ses mains dans sa chevelure dorée. Ses doigts et sa langue jouaient sur et dans son corps à une cadence effrénée et la brune mit peu de temps à se faire faucher par un orgasme fulgurant.

Elles reprirent un souffle régulier progressivement allongées à même le sol et San vint à son tour prendre son corps et lui faire l'amour dans une étreinte longue. Elle mit consciemment un temps démesuré à la faire venir sous ses doigts en la pénétrant tendrement et amoureusement de mouvements lents et profonds sans détourner son regard du sien. Elle aurait souhaité ne jamais s'arrêter tellement la perception de la douce chaleur et la sensation de velours sous ses doigts la plongeait dans un état de ravissement incommensurable. Le mélange de leurs soupirs et un baiser emprunt d'effleurements de langue avaient ponctué l'intégralité de l'étreinte et finalement la blonde avait joui au creux de ses lèvres d'un gémissement grave. Elles venaient de partager un moment exquis et délicieusement agréable. Une fois encore la délectation des instants partagés avait pris le pas sur toute forme de raison. Elle oubliait tout dans les bras de cette femme. Elles restèrent ainsi étendues sur le sol quelques minutes reprenant leurs esprits.

San releva la tête et vit qu'il était 15h 30 et elle n'avait donné aucune nouvelle à Carmen qui devait être réveillée depuis longtemps et devait s'inquiéter de son silence. Il fallait qu'elle l'appelle. De tout façon sa décision était prise, cela ne pouvait plus durer ainsi, elle allait lui dévoiler tout la vérité et annuler le mariage qui aurait été désormais une grande mascarade. Elle ne pouvait se marier avec cette fille alors que son coeur battait autant pour quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne pouvait plus être aussi lâche et repoussait indéfiniment de dire la vérité tout ça parce qu'elle flippait des conséquences. Elle ne savait pas réellement ou en était Britt dans sa tête et même si elle voulait vivre une histoire avec elle mais le fait est que de son côté elle l'aimait bien plus qu'elle ne le devrait et que ce fait seul était une bonne raison de tout annuler. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas dire tout ça à Carmen par téléphone, il fallait qu'elle lui dise en face, elle lui devait au nom de l'histoire qu'elle avait partagé. Elle aurait une discussion avec elle dés demain car aujourd'hui elle n'aurait pas le temps ni la force.

Et puis elle allait voir Quinn tout à l'heure et elle souhaitait d'abord en parler à son amie, elle avait grand besoin de se sentir supporter dans la décision qu'elle prenait et elle espérait que son amie lui offrirait ce soutien. De plus cette conversation allait être longue et éprouvante et elle redoutait terriblement d'affronter Carmen. Elle se sentait démesurément triste du chagrin qu'elle allait lui causer et elle appréhendait elle aussi énormément de la perdre. Car elle avait bien conscience que Carmen sortirait de sa vie et qu'elle allait terriblement lui manquer. San l'aimait encore mais elle ne pouvait nier l'évidence, elle était amoureuse de la blonde et les sentiments qu'elle avait pour elle avaient terni l'amour qu'elle portait à Carmen. Chaque chose à la fois pour l'instant, elle devait l'appeler.

"Je peux utiliser la salle de bains?"

"Fais comme chez toi!"

Elle se rhabilla hâtivement, prit son portable dans son sac. Britt avait rejoint le canapé, elle était là étendue, nue, belle comme une déesse et San évita de trop la regarder au risque de lui sauter à nouveau dessus. Elle se trouvait maintenant dans la salle de bains, elle se passa un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage. Sa mine grisâtre en disait long sur le désarroi qu'elle ressentait, elle respira un grand coup avant d'appuyer sur la touche du numéro de Carmen. Deux sonneries plus tard, sa voix résonnait à l'autre bout du fil. Il allait falloir qu'elle mente encore mais elle se rassura en se disant que c'était la dernière fois.

"San? Putain tu m'as fait flipper, j'ai cru qu'il t'étais arrivé un truc! T'es ou?"

"J'étais à l'hôpital. Un gosse est mort cette nuit et je n'ai pas eu le courage de rentrer tellement je me sentais mal."

Cette fois c'était un demi-mensonge.

"Ho désolée babe! J'imagine même pas à quel point tu dois être contrarié! T'aurais pu m'appeler quand même je me suis fait un sang d'encre ou bien t'aurais du rentrer je me serai occupé de toi!"

San sentit son estomac se serrer, c'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu rentrer et allait chercher du réconfort auprès de Carmen mais au lieu de ça elle avait préféré venir le chercher dans les bras de la blonde.

« Je suis désolée mais je voulais pas t'appeler trop tôt ce matin je sais que tu dors et puis j'ai fini par m'assoupir dans une chambre à l'hôpital. Je viens juste d'émerger. »

"San?"

"Oui"

"Qu'est ce qui se passe? J'ai l'impression que tu n'ai pas trop dans ton assiette ces derniers temps. J'ai le sentiment que tu me fuis et je déteste ça. Tu sais que je suis là et qu'on peut parler ensemble. Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours très dispo et que nos horaires de boulot sont contraignants mais tu restes ma priorité tu le sais?"

Merde! merde! San se sentit super mal à l'aise et hyper honteuse. Elle avait presque envie de fondre en larmes et eut un mal fou à se retenir.

"Je sais. C'est juste que je suis super préoccupée à cause du boulot et complètement crevée!"

"Je sais que tu fais un boulot hyper prenant. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi. Tu rentres?"

"Non j'ai une course à faire et après il faut que je passe voir Quinn je lui ai promis."

"Ok on se voit demain alors. Et même si tu as une galère je t'en prie appelle moi parce que j'étais morte d'inquiétude!"

"Hé San... Je t'aime..."

"Moi aussi je t'aime"

Et elle raccrocha. Les derniers mots prononcés n'était pas pur mensonge. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait cette fille. Comment aurait t elle pu ne plus l'aimer du jour au lendemain ? Et puis elle savait que d'une certaine manière elle l'aimerait toujours quoiqu'il arrive. Carmen pourrait toujours compté sur elle. Elle se fit la promesse intérieurement qu'elle ne la laisserai jamais tombé si elle avait un jour besoin de son aide.

Elle revint jusque dans le salon ou elle trouva Britt qui s'était rhabillée et San se sentit limite un peu déçue. Elle s'affairait dans la cuisine pour lui préparer un café. Elle prit un moment pour boire son café et mangeait quelques gâteaux que la blonde lui avait servi.

"Bon il faut que je partes! je dois aller chercher Danny mais tu peux rester si tu veux..."

"Non je vais y aller, j'ai une amie qui m'attend et après j'ai une longue nuit de travail en perspective."

"Je comprends..."

Britt paraissait presque désapointée qu'elle ne reste pas un peu plus. Et bien que San aurait voulu rester encore, il était temps pour elle de partir.

Elle vint entourer le cou de la blonde de ses bras et lui prodigua un baiser chaleureux rempli de l'affection qu'elle lui portait.

"Si ça te dit on peut se voir vendredi je ne travaille pas. Je pourrais peut être passé vers 10 heures et qu'on passe la journée ensemble?"

"Ok pour vendredi"

Elle frôla ses lèvres un dernière fois, attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Hé san?"

Santana se retourna et aperçut le regard attristé de la blonde.

"Tu me manques déjà..." lui murmura t elle.

"Moi aussi Britt... moi aussi..." répondit elle en lui délivrant un regard tendre. Et elle referma la porte derrière elle.

Elle s'était rendue chez Quinn qui en ouvrant la porte l'avait trouvé dans un état misérable. Elle était allée prendre une bonne douche et la blonde lui avait prêté quelques vêtements. Elles étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre en tailleur dans le canapé et San venait de lui expliquer tous les événements de ces dernières semaines et la décision qu'elle avait prise de tout révéler à Carmen. La blonde avait écouté tout ce que lui avait dit San avec une grande attention sans l'interrompre et elle semblait réfléchir.

"Je pense que tu ne devrais rien dire pour le moment!"

"Merde dis moi pas ça Quinn! Déjà que je redoutes de faire un mauvais choix!"

"Mais tu vas faire un mauvais choix! Tu connais cette fille depuis quelques semaines et tu veux faire une croix sur quatre ans de relation aussi rapidement? Tu me demandes mon avis, je te le donnes! je crois que c'est une mauvaise, une très mauvaise décision!"

Quinn venait de l'achever définitivement, elle était persuadé tout à l'heure que tout dévoiler à Carmen était la meilleure des choses à faire et voilà que Quinn venait la faire à nouveau douter.

"Est ce tu aimes toujours Carmen?"

"Bien sûr que je l'aime toujours je peux pas ne plus rien ressentir pour elle comme ça." Elle accompagna le propos en claquant dans ses doigts.

"Et cette fille tu l'aimes?"

"Oui"

"Et elle? Qu'est ce qu'est qu'elle ressent pour toi?"

"Ben je sais pas trop, je sais que je lui plais ça c'est une certitude! mais de là à dire qu'elle est amoureuse de moi je sais pas!"

"Tu vois! t'es même pas sûre que cette fille t'aime vraiment et tu es prête à tout lâcher pour elle!"

"Mais qu'est que je suis sensée faire! Continuer à mentir et à tromper ma femme sans me culpabiliser! je te jure ça me fait vivre un enfer! Je me sens lamentable depuis 15 jours!"

"Je te dis pas de continuer à tricher avec Carmen! je te dis juste qu'il faut que tu sois sûre et certaine de la décision que tu prendras! tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière San et je détesterais que tu regrettes toute ta vie!"

Quelques instants passèrent dans un silence religieux tandis que San cogitait sur les paroles de Quinn. Et si son amie avait raison et si elle était en train de s'emballer et de faire un mauvais choix. C'était le bordel total dans son esprit.

"Ecoutes San n'importe quelle décision que tu prennes je serai toujours de ton côté mais je crois que la situation demande vraiment réflexion!"

"je sais mais ça fait Quinze jours que je cogite comme une malade et que j'en peux plus tellement j'ai mauvaise conscience!"

"Dans ce cas fais comme tu avais prévu de faire! je ne cherches pas à t'embrouiller, je te dis juste de faire bien attention! certaines décisions prises trop vite sont lourdes de conséquences et je pense qu'à ma place tu tiendrais le même discours!"

"Ok tu as raison je vais réfléchir encore un peu! De tout façon je ne vois Carmen que demain donc..."

"Bon et toi? Est que je peux te rajouter définitivement dans la liste de mes amies lesbiennes?"

"Je crois que j'ai pas trop envie de porter une étiquette mais si être lesbienne c'est craquer pour une femme alors rajoutes moi à ta liste!"

Et Quinn lui avait part de son début de relation avec Rachel. La manière qu'elle avait de parler de la petite était touchante. Quinn était irrémédiablement sous son charme et elle respirait le bonheur. Et San oublia un instant ses propres problèmes.

La nuit avait été longue très longue et San était rentrée chez elle complètement explosée de fatigue. Heureusement elle n'avait pas eu à subir d'événement aussi traumatisant que la nuit précédente sinon cette fois elle aurait définitivement pétée un câble. Elle avait trouvé Carmen endormie et cette fois elle s'était blottie contre son corps, son dos dans l'alignement de sa poitrine et elle n'était plus capable de penser à rien tellement elle était fourbue d'épuisement et le sommeil l'avait emporté. Un rayon de soleil qui caressait son visage avait mis fin à ses rêveries dans le courant de l'après midi. Elle avait pris quelques minutes pour s'étendre dans son lit et s'était levée. Carmen était dans le salon, occupait à feuilleter un magazine et son visage s'enquit d'un sourire lorsque San pénétra dans la pièce.

"Salut!"

"Salut" Répondit San d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil.

Carmen était venue l'éteindre et son parfum si familier avait pris possession de ses narines et San s'était laissé aller à lui rendre son baiser et son câlin.

"Je sais que tu es totalement crevée aussi je te propose qu'on glande toute l'après midi dans le canap à mater des téléfilms à la con à la télé mais avant je vais te préparer un caf et un super truc à manger!"

Carmen était vraiment adorable et San ne put s'empêcher de penser aux paroles de Quinn qui résonnait dans son esprit "Ne pas s'emballer!"

Elle se laissa donc dorloter par sa femme toute la journée sans avoir réellement mauvaise conscience. Tout était simple et agréable avec Carmen. Elles avaient même fait l'amour en début de soirée avant que San parte pour le travail et elle s'était rendu compte que la brune lui avait manqué. Une petite boule avait tout de même enserré son estomac quand elle avait joui dans les bras de sa femme tandis que l'image de la blonde traversait furtivement ses pensées.

La semaine était passée vite. Les nuits à l'hôpital avait été éprouvantes. Et finalement il était vendredi et San n'avait pas réussi à tout divulguer à sa future femme mais elle n'avait également pas pu se résoudre à ne pas aller rejoindre Britt. Elle avait beaucoup pensée à la blonde dans le courant de la semaine et la pensée de ne plus jamais la revoir lui paraissait insupportable aussi elle avait encore menti à Carmen et avait prétextée passer sa journée en compagnie de Quinn afin de venir la rejoindre. Il eut à peine le temps de sonner qu'une tornade blonde lui sauta au cou et que Britt l'entraina dans l'appartement en la recouvrant de baisers. San lui avait manqué énormément pendant ces quelques jours et elle avait beaucoup de mal à le cacher. Une fois de plus elle perdit le contrôle dans ses bras et elles firent l'amour une bonne partie de la matinée.

Il était 13 heures et Britt avait insisté pour qu'elle sorte un peu. Elle mourrait de faim et avait très envie de prendre l'air. Elles s'étaient installées en terrasse pour manger un morceau et profiter de la clémence du temps. Elles bavardaient tranquillement lorsque Brittany vit le visage de San se décomposait. Elle tourna la tête et vit une petite brune se dirigeait vers elle.

La brune arriva à leur hauteur et se pencha sur le visage de San pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et cette fois ce fut Britt qui sentit tout son corps se dissoudre.

"Hé babe!"

"Je croyais que tu étais avec Quinn?" dit elle en lançant un regard suspect en direction de la blonde.

"Elle avait complètement oubliée qu'elle avait un rendez vous je la rejoins tout à l'heure!" San espérait que le ton employé serait convaincant malgré les quelques tremblements de sa voix.

Carmen se tourna vers britt et lui tendit la main.

"Carmen! Enchantée! Tu travailles à l'hôpital avec San?"

Britt n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et de répondre car San vint s'empresser de le faire à sa place.

"Non c'est une amie ça faisait super longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu et on s'est croisé par hasard donc on a décidé de déjeuner ensemble!"

San ne regarda pas une seule seconde Britt en prononçant ses mots mais elle perçut son malaise qui était palpable.

"Ha ! Super !"

Britt enserra tout de même mollement sa main et retint la folle envie de se lever et de partir.

"Brittany"

Carmen échangea quelques mots avec San. Et la complicité qu'elles partageaient lui sauta aux yeux et son coeur se serra. Carmen passait sa main dans ses cheveux en souriant à San. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver Carmen somptueuse et pleine de charme. Elle détailla la beauté de ses traits et son corps magnifique. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi San voulait l'épouser. Une souffrance terrible à la vue des deux jeunes qui se trouvaient devant elle enserrait sa poitrine. Et Carmen lui asséna le coup de grâce.

"Au fait mon coeur n'oublies pas de passer à la boutique à 17 heures. Les retouches de ta robe sont faites!"

Merde ! San avait complètement oubliée.

"Je sais pas si j'aurais le temps, je vais les appeler pour voir si je pourrais passer demain."

"bon les filles je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles. Kit m'attend au Planet pour qu'on peaufine l'organisation pour ce soir! Et comme d'hab elle stresse alors que tout se passera bien !"

Elle se pencha et posa un baiser sur la joue de San

« Je te vois tout à l'heure mon cœur ! »

Elle partit en lançant un "bye" à leur intention à toutes les deux.

La situation venait de sérieusement plombée l'ambiance et Britt était aux bord des larmes ce qui n'échappa à San. Son regard n'arborait aucune colère seulement une tristesse profonde. La latina elle-même se sentait vraiment très mal et sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

"Je suis désolée britt!"

"Non ne sois pas désolée je t'en prie! Tu ne m'as jamais caché la vérité! je suis au courant depuis le début!"

San tenta de poser sa main sur la sienne mais Britt l'enleva d'un geste vif. Elle la regardait droit dans les yeux et San vit les larmes s'emparaient de ses jolies yeux.

"Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu veux épouser cette femme, je me suis voilé la face parce que je..."

Elle avait failli dire parce que je t'aime mais s'était ravisé mais cela n'échappa pas à San.

"Parce que quoi?"

Mais Britt ne répondit pas à sa question. Elle continua

"Je crois que c'est un erreur monumentale depuis le début! On aurait pas du... Je n'aurais pas du... Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait aussi mal..."

Une larme perla au coin de son oeil et roula le long de sa joue.

"Je crois que je ferai mieux de partir!"

"Britt je t'en prie ne t'en vas pas!" San était à présent aussi au bord des larmes et tenait son avant bras.

"Je suis désolée San mais tu comprendras qu'après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui je ne peux pas... je ne peux plus..." Britt tira sur son bras rompant l'emprise de la main de San.

Elle se leva, tourna les talons et partit. Une lourdeur pesait sur le corps de Santana qui resta scotchée sur sa chaise malgré l'envie de se lever et de la retenir. San vit sa silhouette tournait au coin de la rue et disparaître, elle fondit en larmes. Elle avait joué avec le feu et venait de perdre la partie. La blonde venait de sortir de sa vie pour toujours en un instant, elle en était persuadé.

_**Bon je suis persuadée que vous devez me maudire à l'instant précis ! Moi-même je ne me sens pas très fière de la tournure qu'on pris les choses mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là vous vous en doutez ! Il me fallait un petit rebondissement au risque que les choses se finissent trop rapidement.**_

_**Comme je vous l'ai dit je ne sais pas trop le temps que j'aurais à consacrer à ma fic dans les 3 semaines à venir donc il faudra être patient ! Promis dés que j'ai un moment je vous écris la suite et la poste. Mais je le redis pas plus d'un chap par semaine certainement !**_

_**A très vite quand même !**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13**_

_** Je suis vraiment désolée vous avoir fait autant attendre mais je n'ai pas eu de temps à consacrer à ma fic. Marion je te présente mes excuses si tu es venue tous les jours pour rien! J'espère que vous suivrez quand même cette histoire toujours avec autant de plaisir. En tout cas pour ma part, j'ai retrouvé plaisir à l'écrire. A partir d'aujourd'hui je vais reposter un peu plus régulièrement c'est promis!**_

La silhouette de Britt venait de s'évanouir au coin de la rue et San n'avait pu retenir ses larmes. Elle était scotchée à sa chaise, les coudes sur la table, ses mains enserraient ses joues baignées de larmes. La souffrance qu'elle avait lu dans le regard de la blonde et son départ précipité lui faisait mal, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir essayé de la retenir mais qu'aurait elle pu lui dire après ce qui venait de se dérouler? Suite à l'arrivée de Carmen, elle l'avait totalement ignoré, elle l'avait fait passé pour une vague copine alors que clairement elle était définitivement mille fois plus importante à ses yeux. En même temps comment aurait elle pu présenter son amante autrement à sa future femme? Elle s'était laissé surprendre par la brune et elle avait réagit dans l'instant comme elle avait pu au détriment de Britt. Cependant cela n'aurait pas du se passer de la sorte, cette relation ne pouvait quand même pas se terminer ainsi. Et pourtant, elle le savait suite à cette évènement, elle n'était sûrement pas prête de revoir la blonde de sitôt et c'était largement mérité. Elle était en train de payer les conséquences de ces conneries et son attitude lâche la faisait se sentir lamentable. Le serveur était venu prendre sa commande et elle lui avait dit qu'elle partait. Elle n'avait absolument pas faim, elle aurait été incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit tellement son estomac était noué. Apparemment la compassion n'était pas sa qualité première car il avait bien remarqué ses yeux rougis par les larmes mais lui avait lancé un regard exaspéré du style "j'ai pas que ça à faire!" mais elle s'en fichait de ce connard. Elle se serait bien défoulée un peu sur lui mais elle n'en avait même pas la force, elle lui envoya un regard noir et attrapa son sac et partit.

La blonde venait de sortir de sa vie précipitamment et elle en était totalement déboussolée. Elle avait erré dans la rue pendant pas mal de temps encore sous le choc des événements de ce midi. Elle ressassait sur son attitude déplorable vis à vis de Britt et sur la peine qu'elle venait de lui infliger. Une fois encore, elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle, aux conséquences pour sa seule personne. Depuis le début de cette liaison, elle avait occulté trop souvent les blessures éventuelles qui découleraient de son comportement. Elle n'avait pas complètement nié les conséquences qu'auraient ses actes sur les autres mais avant tout elle avait pensé aux répercussions sur sa propre vie. Il avait fallu cette rencontre fortuite pour qu'elle prenne enfin conscience qu'elle ne serait pas la seule à souffrir. Et les mots de Britt "Je ne penserai pas que ça me ferait aussi mal" résonnait dans son esprit et lui tordait les boyaux. Elle revoyait parfaitement son regard d'ordinaire si doux rempli de tristesse. Elle se sentait vraiment très égoiste.

Visiblement une fois encore Carmen avait gobé ses mensonges avec une facilité déconcertante. Sa future femme lui accordait une telle confiance qu'elle ne pouvait pas soupçonner un instant qu'elle pourrait la trahir. Cette fille lui offrait une confiance aveugle qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse de piétiner depuis quelques semaines. Carmen était tellement persuadé qu'elle était une personne formidable qu'elle se sentait encore plus mal du jeu de dissimulation auquel elle avait joué ces derniers temps. Ou bien peut être n'avait elle pas envie de voir, elle préférait peut être se voiler le face? Mais pour l'heure San s'en fichait tout ce qu'elle éprouvait c'était un sentiment de souffrance atroce du à la perte de la blonde et aux dommages qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Elle détestait la façon dont elle était sortie soudainement de sa vie, pour toujours pensait elle.

Elle venait de s'installer sur un banc, les rayons du soleil des prémices de l'été réchauffés son corps et elle tenta comme elle pouvait de faire le vide dans son esprit et bien évidemment n'y parvint pas. Elle voulait agir, ce qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout c'était revenir en arrière et faire que les choses se déroulent autrement mais même si elle avait pu qu'aurait elle fait au juste? Aucune réponse à cette question! Elle ne pouvait quand même pas rester comme ça à subir, elle avait laissé cette fille s'enfuir sans broncher et elle s'en voulait. Elle farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son portable qu'elle trouva avec difficulté parmi le bazar qui s'y trouvait. Elle fixait à présent l'écran, elle était prête à appeler Brittany mais elle se sentait tellement mal rapport à la scène qui s'était déroulée en début d'après midi qu'elle se ravisa. Elle se sentait vide de mots et elle n'aurait su quoi lui dire. Elle se contenta donc de lui envoyer un message bref et qui reflétait parfaitement l'essentiel de ses pensées. "Je te demande pardon". Mais pardon pour quoi au juste? Pardon pour la peine engendrée? Pardon d'avoir entamer une relation avec toi alors que je suis déjà en couple? Elle ne savait pas réellement très bien mais il fallait qu'elle s'excuse des dommages qu'elle avait causé, qu'elle lui fasse comprendre qu'elle était désolée si elle souffrait par sa faute. Elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'il était plus de 16 heures et elle se souvint que Carmen lui avait rappelé le rendez vous, les retouches de sa robe de mariée étaient faites et elle était sensée passer à la boutique faire les essayages. Il était à présent un peu tard pour annuler et même si elle était complètement chamboulée, elle se décida à y aller. Sa relation avec Britt venait de tout façon de prendre fin définitivement elle en était quasiment persuadée

Elle pénétra donc la boutique une petite heure plus tard sans réelle conviction et une vendeuse au sourire mielleux s'occupa rapidement d'elle. Elle pouvait lui faire des ronds de jambes vu les prix qu'affichaient la boutique ce qui n'empêcha pas que son attitude soit des plus agaçantes. Mais Santana était dans un tel état qu'elle se sentait bien incapable d'être véhémente alors que d'ordinaire elle ne serait pas priver de lui envoyer quelques phrases désagréables pour lui faire comprendre que ses courbettes ne fonctionnait pas avec elle. Quand Santana avait choisi sa robe il y a de cela quelques semaines en présence de Quinn, elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer un instant qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui elle se trouverait dans une telle situation. Elle se souvenait parfaitement, malgré les petits craintes liées à cette engagement qu'elle allait prendre pour le restant de son existence, de l'excitation dans laquelle elle se trouvait à cette période. Bien sûr qu'elle avait déjà quelques doutes à l'époque, se marier est quand même un sacré engagement mais malgré tout elle était quand même heureuse. Tout cela lui paraissait si loin à présent. Comment sa vie avait pu être aussi bouleversée en aussi peu de temps? désormais l'excitation était remplacée par un étau qui enserrait son estomac.

La robe qu'elle avait choisit était en grande majorité blanche mais elle possédait quelques broderies sur la poitrine dans les tons de noirs. Le haut était un bustier qui dévoilait l'intégralité de la peau sombre de ses épaules et de son décolleté. Une fois le vêtement enfilé, elle sortit de la cabine et jeta un oeil sur sa personne au travers du grand miroir situé dans la pièce du magasin réservé aux essayages. La vendeuse était là à s'extasier sur la beauté de la robe et de la femme qui la portait et ses paroles avaient presque l'air sincère, c'est vrai que le tableau était somptueux. San ferait pour sûr une magnifique mariée. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur l'ensemble de sa propre personne et vinrent observer plus en détails chaque parcelle de l'image qui se reflétait dans le miroir. Lorsque San croisa son propre regard dans la glace, elle fut brusquement envahie par un chagrin incontrôlable et ne put retenir quelques sanglots. La bécasse de vendeuse prit cela pour de l'émotion et ne put s'empêcher de lui dire que c'était normal d'être émue et de parler du plus beau jour de sa vie et tout le baratin habituel qu'elle devait servir à ses clientes tout au long de la journée. Elle n'avait absolument pas saisi que les larmes traduisaient autre chose que de l'émotion mais qu'elle révélait plutôt un mélange de tristesse, de doutes, de peur, de honte presque. Elle avait vite rejoint la cabine et s'était délestée de la robe. Finalement elle aurait sûrement mieux fait de ne pas venir. Elle n'aurait pas cru que ce fut possible et pourtant elle se sentait encore plus désemparée à sa sortie de la boutique.

Elle était rentrée chez elle dans un état de décrépitude avancé et Finalement Carmen lui avait quand même posé quelques questions sur la blonde qui était avec elle ce midi et elle avait menti encore et encore.

"C'était qui cette fille?"

"Je te l'ai dit une amie, ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas vu et on s'est croisé par hasard." sa voix n'avait pas tremblée et le ton était réellement très convaincant.

Elle venait déjà de perdre Britt, ce n'était pas le moment de renoncer à Carmen. Mais sa future femme paraissait suspicieuse.

" J'aime pas trop quand tu me dis que tu es avec Quinn et que je te retrouve attablé avec une grande blonde sexy! C'est une de tes ex?"

Elle avait tout foiré avec la blonde et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre les deux personnes qui comptait le plus dans sa vie le même jour au risque de ne jamais sans remettre. Les paroles de la blonde résonnait dans sa tête, elle ne voulait plus d'elle de toute manière, ce n'était donc pas le moment de faire en plus un croix sur Carmen. C'était contradictoire et désastreux mais elle avait plus que jamais besoin de la présence de Carmen pour surmonter sa séparation d'avec Britt.

"Non c'est juste une amie c'est tout!"

La réponse avait semblé convaincre Carmen qui préféra en rester là à ce sujet. San lui avait fait part de son passage à la boutique et Carmen semblait dans un état d'excitation totale ce qui rendit santana encore plus pathétique. Son attitude n'échappa pas à Carmen.

"T'as vraiment une sale tête mon amour. Je crois que tu as bien besoin de te détendre et de relâcher un peu la pression et de te vider la tête! Viens au Planet avec moi ce soir ça te changera les idées "

"Hum... je sais pas trop, je suis claquée"

"T'es pas obligé de rentrer tard! Il ya Eva qui vient avec Ash! T'as qu'à appeler Quinn pour qu'elle passe!"

"Ok t'as raison! sortir un peu ne me fera pas de mal!"

Elle venait de se laisser embrigader bien qu'elle ne soit persuadé que sortir faire la fête était ce qui lui apporterait du réconfort aujourd'hui mais la pensée de se retrouver seule ce soir ne l'emballait que moyennement donc devant l'insistance de sa chérie, elle s'était laissé embarquer.

Elles étaient arrivées vers 23 heures au club et Carmen avait rejoint son poste de travail derrière les platines. Il n'y avait pas encore foule mais les gens ne tarderaient pas à envahir le lieu. Le Planet faisait bar la journée et se transformait en club le soir. C'était un lieu relativement fréquenté par les lesbiennes et aussi par quelques homos hommes et quelques hétéros. San s'était accoudée au bar en attendant l'arrivée de ses amies, Quinn et Eva ne devraient plus tarder à la rejoindre. De nombreuses filles étaient venues la saluer. La plupart des clientes habituelles connaissaient Carmen et de ce fait également Santana. Beaucoup d'entres elles savaient que leur DJ préféré était en couple avec elle. San leur avait rendu des sourires polis et échangeait quelques paroles de manière brève.

Kit la propriétaire du lieu, une femme d'un cinquantaine d'année, était venue lui dire bonjour. San était heureuse de la voir, elle la connaissait peu mais l'aimait bien. Elle la trouvait sacrément courageuse, elle savait par Carmen que Kit avait eu de sérieux problèmes avec l'alcool par le passé et elle l'admirait de s'en être aussi bien sorti face à son addiction à la boisson surtout au vu du milieu dans lequel elle évoluait ou la tentation de l'alcool devait se faire sentir quotidiennement. Kit bien qu'elle soit hétérosexuelle avait repris le Planet qui était déjà un endroit lesbien il y a quelques années et elle en avait fait un lieu réputé ou il faisait bon venir s'éclater. La soeur de Kit, Bette, était lesbienne et du coup celle-ci comprenait parfaitement les états d'âme des homos, qui sont ma fois guère différents de ceux des hétéros mais Kit avait une tendresse particulière pour les femmes qui aiment les femmes et celles-ci lui rendaient bien c'était un peu une grande soeur pour beaucoup de ses clientes régulières et sa tolérance et son ouverture étaient appréciées de toutes.

San avait discuté quelques instants avec Kit qui s'était excusé et était partie rejoindre sa soeur qui visiblement était accompagné de sa femme. Santana avait déjà rencontré la soeur de Kit. C'était une femme que beaucoup connaissait ici et que de nombreuses femmes convoitaient mais elle était en couple depuis de longues années avec la même femme et San savait par Carmen qu'elles essayaient d'avoir un enfant. Santana comprenait parfaitement les regards envieux qui se portaient sur Bette. C'était une femme sublime pleine de charme, elle dégageait classe et élégance. Son sex appeal transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau et San elle-même l'avait trouvé très désirable la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle lança un petit signe dans leur direction et les deux femmes lui répondirent par un sourire et un geste de la main.

Eva arriva en compagnie de Ashley un peu plus tard, San en était déjà à son troisième verre et l'alcool mélangeait à son état de fatigue faisait qu'elle commençait doucement à se déstresser et à se détendre. Ce soir, elle cherchait à oublier, à oublier son propre chagrin et la peine qu'elle avait causé à Britt. Britt à qui elle n'arrêtait pas de penser évidemment mais elle se devait de ne rien laisser paraitre. Elle encore totalement imprégnée de la scène qui s'était déroulé le jour même. Ce matin encore, elle avait fait l'amour avec la blonde et si elle avait su que ce serait la dernière fois, elle en aurait davantage profité. Mais aurait il était réellement possible qu'elle se donne encore plus? Elle savait pertinemment que non. Bien que l'ombre de Carmen planait pendant les instants qu'elles avaient partagé avec la blonde, chaque geste, chaque phrase, chaque baiser qu'elle lui avait donné n'auraient pu être plus sincère et vécu différemment. Elle s'était livrée entièrement sans aucune retenue avec cette femme et le souvenir du temps passé avec elle la rendit immensément triste. Tout avait été magique à son contact et cette enchantement s'était brisé d'un claquement de doigts. Il ne fallait pas craquer. Elle avait conscience que si elle se laissait aller à verser une première larme, elle ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter et qu'elle s'effondrerait définitivement. Elle arborait donc un visage souriant aux jeunes mariées.

Eva et Ashley s'étaient lancées sur la piste et dansaient comme des folles. San regardait Carmen se déchainait sur ses platines, le bras en l'air, son corps ondulant au rythme des basses qui pulsaient. Elle était quasiment telle qu'elle l'avait vu la première fois ici il y a quelques années en arrière. Sublimement sexy et divinement belle, Carmen lança un sourire dans sa direction et San leva son verre à son intention en le lui rendant. L'alcool insidieusement s'emparait de son esprit et de son corps et elle fit un tour de salle du regard. Le lieu était désormais bondé et San se demandait si tous ces gens obtiendraient ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher ici ce soir. A savoir pour certains un moment festif pour oublier les tracas du travail et de leur vie en général. Pour d'autres, la femme qui partagerait leurs lits ou bien leurs vies.

Santana étant jeune avait une fâcheuse tendance à croire qu'elle était au dessus du lot et que sa beauté, son intelligence pouvait lui permettre de mépriser ceux qui selon elle en possédaient moins mais plus le temps passait et plus elle avait révisé le jugement hâtif qu'elle portait sur les gens en général. Le contact humain au coeur même de son travail avait beaucoup contribué à cela. Ce soir plus que jamais elle avait conscience qu'elle était et ne serait jamais mieux que la plupart de ses congénères. Elle était exactement comme eux avec une vie qui ne valait pas mieux que la leur. Au fond ils partageaient les mêmes sentiments de joie et de souffrance. Ces gens-là avait eu une enfance, un vécu, ils avaient une famille, des amis, un job et comme eux tous, elle cherchait le chemin qui la conduirait au bonheur. Finalement leurs angoisses, leurs chagrins, leur quête de bonheur étaient aussi importants et respectables que ses propres considérations. Son statut de médecin, sa vie amoureuse si parfaite jusqu'à il y a encore quelques temps ne lui conférait pas une supériorité comme elle l'avait pensé durant de nombreuses années. Car au final tout cela n'était qu'une grande illusion.

C'est au moment ou la latina cogitait sur tout ça que Quinn fit son entrée au Planet tenant Rachel par la main. Elles vinrent rejoindre San et la blonde eut rapidement conscience et de l'état d'ébriété de son amie et de son état de tristesse général. Elle s'enquit de quelques phrases à l'oreille de Rachel et celle-ci les laissa afin de rejoindre la piste de danse.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe, San?"

Quinn avait presque crié afin que ses paroles surpassent le bruit de la musique.

"Tout est fini avec Brittany! Carmen nous a vu ensemble ce midi et vu la façon dont je l'ai traité je doute qu'elle ait ne serait qu' envie de me revoir!"

"Ho putain! Carmen vous a vu et qu'est ce qu'elle a dit?"

"J'ai menti honteusement en prétextant que Britt était une vieille amie et apparemment elle m'a cru! J'ai tout foutu en l'air Quinn!"

"Tu n'as rien foutu en l'air, tu as protégée ton couple, tu as fait ce que tu devais faire!"

"Tu comprends pas! j'ai tout fichu en l'air avec Britt, elle ne voudra plus jamais me revoir!"

"Ecoutes San t'avais un choix à faire et le destin a fait ce choix pour toi. Je sais que tu te sens mal tout de suite mais crois moi je pense que tu as fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux! Cela ne pouvait plus durer comme ça de tout façon, tu aurais fini par péter un câble! Cette fille finira par te sortir de la tête, je suis certaine que dans quelques temps tu l'auras oubliée et que tu te diras que c'est mieux que les choses se soient passées comme ça!"

" Alors pourquoi je me sens aussi malheureuse? Tu peux me dire! "

Quinn vit la mâchoire de la latina se serrait et son visage se crispait alors qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Elle n'avait pas saisi visiblement à quel point cette liaison comptait pour son amie. Cette relation avait une dimension qui lui avait échappé et elle détestait voir son amie dans cet état. Elle la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura de la façon la plus réconfortante qu'elle put

"ça va aller San... je te promets que ça va aller... Je suis là tu sais... Je t'aime..."

San relâcha la pression quelques secondes en sentant la chaleur du corps de Quinn contre le sien. L'amour que lui portait son amie la reboosta. Elle le savait ce sentiment ne s'évanouirait jamais, cette relation restait la seule valeur sûre à ses yeux dans ce moment ou sa vie basculait et ou les remises en question accaparaient son esprit. Elle se sentit rassurée par la notion de permanence qui était l'essence même de son amitié avec la blonde.

San renifla et ravala ces quelques larmes. Elles se fixèrent l'espace de quelques secondes, Quinn enserrait toujours sa taille de ses bras et San lui dit

"Merci! ça va aller! va retrouver ta brune, elle te dévore des yeux! j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle est un peu jalouse!"

Quinn tourna la tête et aperçut Rachel qui lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'elle la rejoigne sur la piste.

"T'es sûre parce que je peux rester avec toi!"

"Non Quinn! c'est bon je t'assure, je vais boire un dernier verre et puis je vais rentrer! je crois que j'ai sérieusement besoin de dormir!"

"ok! je suis juste là si tu as besoin..."

San sourit et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Je sais ou tu te trouvais si j'ai besoin! allez va t'éclater! Je crois qu'il y a une fille qui commence à serrer ta brune d'un peu trop près, je serai toi je me dépêcherai de la rejoindre si tu veux pas te la faire piquer!"

Quinn tourna la tête et vit qu'en effet une femme avait commencé à parader devant Rachel et commençait à onduler un peu trop près à son goût devant la petite brune. Elle déposa une bise sur la joue de San.

"je t'appelle demain! essaie de te reposer!"

Et elle partit sur la piste de danse.

San était restée encore une petite demi-heure au club. Elle avait observé ses amies s'éclataient sur la piste de danse tandis qu'elle enchainait quelques verres. Il fallait qu'elle arrête à tout prix cette torture et chaque gorgée qu'elle ingurgitait soulageait son corps et son esprit. L'alcool venait de prendre irrémédiablement le dessus sur ses cogitations et elle sentait son corps dans un état de flottement. Le brouhaha ambiant et l'ivresse dans laquelle elle se trouvait la plongeait dans une forme d'oubli dont elle avait grandement besoin. l'alcool aurait pu exacerber ses souffrances mais au contraire ce soir il avait parfaitement rempli sa mission, son esprit était tellement embrumé qu' elle se sentait vidée de toute émotion. Elle se leva du tabouret sur lequel elle se trouvait devant le bar et elle sentit la tête lui tournait. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle rentre. Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la salle ou elle rejoint Carmen qui se délesta quelques instants de son casque pour lui parler. San lui dit qu'elle allait rentrer, qu'elle était complètement crevée et elles échangèrent un baiser. La tendresse que mit Carmen dans ce baiser circula dans tout son être et elle lui lança un regard d'une douceur infime. Santana une fois encore la trouva trop mignonne. Elle s'enquit d'un petit signe en direction d'Eva et d'ashley qui étaient toujours sur la piste de danse et celles-ci lui rendirent. Quant à Quinn, elle était visiblement tellement occupée à danser collé serré avec sa brune qu'elle ne remarqua pas son départ.

Quand elle sortit du club, elle fut saisi par la légère fraicheur de la nuit et le pseudo silence qui y régnait qui contrastait avec le bruit incessant dans lequel elle avait été plongé toute la soirée. Heureusement cette journée monstrueuse allait bientôt prendre fin. Elle n'était pas sûre que la journée de demain serait vraiment meilleure mais elle avait l'impression que cela ne pourrait pas être pire. Elle trouva rapidement un taxi et s'engouffra dans le véhicule. Elle n'habitait pas très loin du Planet mais elle aurait été bien incapable de marcher, ses jambes la tenait tout juste debout. Elle indiqua son adresse au chauffeur et sa tête s'effondra presque naturellement contre la vitre. Les trottoirs défilaient sous ses yeux à toute allure tandis qu'elle filait retrouver son lit ou elle espérait qu'elle pourrait trouver un peu de repos et que son esprit cesse de cogiter durant quelques heures.

Et c'est ce qui se passa, à peine fut elle coucher que le sommeil la gagna et qu'enfin son esprit et son corps partirent vers d'autres horizons.

Ce soir- là après sa discussion avec San, Quinn était partie rejoindre la piste de danse et surtout la petite brune qui s'y trouvait. Elle avait beau se sentir mal de l'état de souffrance de son amie, elle mit peu de temps à se détacher de cette conversation en sentant le regard de Rachel parcourir son corps tandis qu'elle avançait dans sa direction. Elle vint s'immiscer rapidement entre Rachel et la femme qui visiblement tenté de l'approcher pour se coller au plus près de son corps. Ce qui fit battre en retraite la fille qui comprit apparemment que toute approche auprès de Rachel était vaine et partit un peu plus loin certainement cherché une autre proie qui ne serait pas déjà prise.

Quinn se sentait totalement lâché prise, elle était bien avec cette fille. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle vivait vraiment l'instant présent et elle se sentait heureuse pleinement de cette relation. Rachel dévoila un sourire ravageur tandis qu'elle vint encercler ses hanches de ses mains et pressait son bassin contre le sien. Leurs corps ondulaient en rythme en suivant les pulsations de la musique et Quinn passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elles étaient désormais plaquées l'une contre l'autre au milieu de la foule. Le monde n'existait plus autour de Quinn, seule la chaleur du corps de Rachel contre le sien avait de l'importance. Elles se livrèrent ce jeu de séduction au travers de la danse pendant plusieurs chansons. Elle se sentit s'abandonner totalement dans cette étreinte si excitante. Elle avait chaud, très chaud. Elle sentait son corps brûlait au contact de la brune. La musique prit tout à coup un rythme plus lent tandis que des notes plus suaves émanaient des baffes, propices à encore plus de rapprochements. Elles se balancèrent dans une danse des plus sensuelles pendant de longues minutes. Quinn sentit un feu naitre au creux de son bas ventre et vint s'emparer de ses lèvres fougueusement. Les langues mirent peu de temps à se reconnaitre, à s'apprivoiser tandis que leurs corps se frottaient plus intensément. Rachel relâcha la pression quand elle fut à bout de souffle. Ses lèvres vinrent trouver son oreille et elle se saisit de son lobe qu'elle caressa de sa langue, la blonde entre ouvrit la bouche et poussa un léger gémissement qui malgré le bruit n'échappa pas à Rachel qui lui murmura:

"On va chez toi?"

Quinn ne répondit pas par des mots, elle saisit de son visage entre ses deux mains et lui délivra un baiser profond qui traduisait une réponse positive. Elle saisit sa main, la gratifia d'un regard langoureux et elles traversèrent la foule pour rejoindre la sortie. Elles venaient tout juste de quitter l'atmosphère bruyant du club et de rejoindre le trottoir à l'extérieur que Rachel vint de nouveau arracher un baiser à Quinn qui se sentit se perdre sous l'excitation de l'étreinte alors que pourtant quelques personnes les observaient. Elle n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle ordinairement car elle était d'une nature pudique mais là elle s'en fichait royalement. Ce baiser la rendait complètement ivre de désir et elle se retrouva à plaquer la brune contre le mur pour approfondir l'embrassade. Rachel était parfaitement délicieuse. Tous ses sens se mettaient en éveil à son contact. Son gout, son parfum, sa douce peau qu'elle frôlait de ses doigts dans son dos sous son haut, tout était irrésistiblement merveilleux.

Elle eut énormément de peine à arrêter ce moment exquis mais elle souhaitait plus que tout désormais se retrouver dans un endroit plus intime avec elle. L'appartement de Quinn se situait à quelques encablures du club et elles partirent donc à pied main dans la main. Marcher un peu ne ferait que retarder le moment ou elles seraient enfin seules et Quinn souhaitait encore repousser un peu cet instant. Elle avait beau avoir une certaine expérience et presque 29 ans, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle appréhendait comme une lycéenne qui va vivre sa première fois. Et ce n'était pas entièrement faux, c'était malgré tout une première fois. Une première fois avec une femme. Une première fois avec quelqu'un qui comptait voilà surtout ce qui faisait une différence à ses yeux. Mais ce soir, à cet instant rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter, pas même ses craintes ni ses doutes, elle bouillait d'envie pour cette femme.

Elle était dans un état de fièvre total et lorsque son regard croisa celui de Rachel tandis qu'elles passaient le long d'une ruelle, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'entrainer à l'abri des regards afin de l'enlacer et de lui donner un baiser sensuel qui prit rapidement une allure très fougueuse. Leurs mains partirent très vite sous les tissus et trouvèrent leurs peaux respectives. Rachel griffait presque violemment son dos tandis que Quinn mordillait la tendre peau de son cou et que ses doigts caressaient sa poitrine. Les ongles de la brune relâchèrent son dos et elle se saisit de ses fesses à pleine main et Quinn perdit le contrôle l'espace d'une seconde et elle lâcha un râle au creux de son oreille en continuant de malaxer sa poitrine fermement.

Elles étaient désormais tout près de chez la blonde et celle-ci se ressaisit comme elle put et l'entraina de nouveau dans la rue ou elles reprirent leurs routes. Le désir avait irrémédiablement pris le dessus sur leurs personnes. Et Quinn commença à presser le pas afin de parcourir plus vite les quelques centaines de mètres qui leur restaient avant de rejoindre son logement. Elle tirait presque violemment sur la main de Rachel pour qu'elle accélère le rythme quand soudainement celle ci se mit à courir entrainant à son tour la blonde par le bras. Elle se mit donc à courir également, elle dépassa la brune, accélèrent la foulée et quand elles furent en bas de l'immeuble, elle stoppa sa course. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle reprenait sa respiration. Elle leva son regard en direction de rachel et celle ci se mit à rire en voyant qu'elle peinait à retrouver un souffle régulier.

"Tu ne m'as pas l'air très endurante Melle Fabray!"

Quinn s'approcha d'elle et lui envoya un regard plein de défis.

"Je ne suis pas certaine que tu diras ça tout à l'heure..."

"Ho! Dans ce cas je demande des preuves et immédiatement!"

"Ok" répondit Quinn tendit qu'elle l'attira à l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement devant la porte de l'appartement et la blonde farfouilla dans une de ses poches à la recherche de sa clé. Elle sentait le regard de Rachel dans son dos et elle aurait parier cher que celle ci était en train de lui reluquer le postérieur , elle se tourna brusquement et en effet elle la surprit en flagrant délit en train de lui mater les fesses. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle fit un geste ample du bras qui l'invitait à rentrer en premier dans le lieu et en profita à son tour pour reluquer la petite brune. Rachel se retourna afin de la surprendre à son tour en train de la mater. Et Quinn haussa les épaules en souriant dans un geste qui voulait dire "je te rends juste la pareille".

L'appartement de Quinn n'était pas grand. Quand on y entré , on tombait directement dans le salon au fond se trouvait une petite cuisine ouverte derrière un bar qui donnait directement sur la première pièce. A droite la chambre et la salle de bains qui faisait également toilettes. Rachel était au milieu de la pièce, elle attendait visiblement que la blonde fasse le premier pas. Une forme de douce pression excitante vint s'emparer de Quinn. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle se saisit avec enthousiasme du corps de la brune et elles partirent encore dans un baiser en agrippant les cheveux de Rachel. Leurs corps se déplacèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la chambre tandis qu'elles continuaient à s'embrasser. Il faisait sombre dans la chambre mais les lumières de la ville à travers la fenêtre éclairaient leurs deux personnes et Rachel put distinguer dans la pupille de Quinn un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension.

Elle prit donc les rênes et la délesta de son haut qu'elle bascula par dessus sa tête et entreprit de poser le sien toute seule. Elle revint chercher sa langue dans un baiser appuyé. Leurs poitrines s'entrechoquaient l'une contre l'autre et elles commencèrent à gémir furieusement. Rachel délaissa les lèvres de la blonde et vint en quête de son cou ou elles déposaient des baisers transi de désir tandis que ses mains couraient le long de ses flancs. Quinn tirait sur ses cheveux pour accentuer la pression de sa bouche sur sa peau. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de sa gorge et elles trouvèrent ses tétons qui pointaient au travers de la dentelle de son soutien gorge. Elle se retrouva vite les genoux à terre et sa bouche continuait ses caresses désormais sur son ventre blanc, les mains de Quinn s'escrimait toujours dans sa chevelure. Les mains de la brune passèrent de ses fesses aux boutons de son jean qu'elle ouvrit un par un en gémissant contre la peau de son ventre. Elle fit descendre le pantalon et la blonde leva ses pieds l'un après l'autre pour enlever complètement le vêtement. Rachel remonta son visage jusque devant le sien.

Et elles se scrutèrent un mince instant jusqu'à ce que Quinn l'entraine sur le lit. Cette fois ce fut elle qui se débarrassa du pantalon de la brune qu'elle fit glisser délicatement le long de ses jambes. Elle en profita pour déposer de petits baisers délicats sur ses cuisses ce qui fit se cambrer la brune. Elle trouva cette peau si douce sous ses lèvres purement exquise. Elle parsema donc chaque parcelle de cette tendre peau de baiser et de coups de langues passant de ses cuisses à son ventre, de son cou à sa bouche. Rachel profita qu'elle était au dessus d'elle pour lui retirer son soutien gorge dont elle fit sauter l'attache facilement. Elle sentait les tétons de la blonde le long de ses courbes frôlaient sa peau, sensation qui la remplit de désir. Elle la retourna presque violemment et ce fut à son tour de parcourir son corps de caresses et de baisers appuyés qui faisaient gémir la blonde de plus en plus fort. Elle s'attarda un peu plus longuement sur ses seins sur lesquels elle jouait de ses mains et de sa langue alors que Quinn se mit à frotter son sexe sur sa cuisse ou elle put sentir l'humidité qui reflétait le désir qu'elle avait pour elle.

Une de ses mains saisit sa hanche et accompagna les mouvements de va et vient contre sa jambe tandis qu'elle mordillait ses seins. Elle retira sa jambe et Quinn grogna de frustration mais rapidement elle fit descendre sa culotte en bas de ses jambes. Sa main remonta le long de son corps dans une caresse passionnée et frôla son visage délicatement, Quinn en profita pour se lécher le bout de ses doigts et cette sensation fit redoubler l'excitation de la brune et sa main vint remplacer sa cuisse. Elle commença à la caresser délicatement et Quinn se redressa et leurs langues se retrouvèrent encore plaquées à danser l'une avec l'autre. Les doigts de Quinn à leur tour vinrent chercher le sexe de Rachel qui vint placer son corps sur le côté de celui de la blonde et écarta un peu plus les jambes pour lui laisser plus de passage et elle entreprit de la caresser par dessus le tissu du sous vêtements. Rachel s'activa avec plus d'ardeur sur son clitoris et Quinn poussa un râle de plaisir.

Elle souhaitait elle aussi sentir son sexe sous ses doigts aussi elle glissa sur le côté sous l'étoffe de sa culotte et soudainement elle la pénétra de deux doigts. Rachel poussa un petit cri mélange de surprise et de satisfaction. Elle trouva que Rachel était aussi douce à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur et la sensation de son sexe qui enserrait ses doigts tandis que Rachel s'activait sur son sexe la rendit complètement folle. Elle était au summum du ravissement. Elle s'activait en elle ardemment et vint chercher son clitoris de son pouce afin de lui donner un maximum de plaisir. Le bassin de la brune s'agitait frénétiquement sur ses doigts et elle jouit après plusieurs minutes de caresses intensives. Rachel vint reprendre sa place entre les jambes de Quinn, son visage au dessus de sa poitrine, elle vint chercher son regard et elle la pénétra à son tour de ses doigts. Quinn agrippa sa chevelure avec une de ses mains tandis que son autre main parcourait son dos. Rachel se délectait de l'entendre jouir ainsi sous ses doigts qui ravageait son sexe furieusement. Elle mit toute son énergie et toute sa fougue pour lui donner autant de plaisir qu'elle put. Les gouttes de sueur perlaient sur leurs corps et se mélangeaient. Leurs êtres étaient galvanisés de plaisir et transportés d'une fièvre indescriptible. L'échange était divinement délicieux. Quinn n'était plus que sensation d'extase lorsque sa tête partit en arrière et son corps s'enquit d'un dernier spasme tandis qu'un orgasme traversait l'intégralité de son être.

Rachel vint poser sa tête sur son ventre et Quinn vint dégager son visage des mèches de ses cheveux collaient à ses joues. Depuis le début de cette relation tout avait été si parfait, si fluide, si naturel qu'elle se disait que s'en était presque trop mais pourtant une fois encore, les choses n'auraient pas pu mieux se dérouler que ce soir. Elle sentait son coeur cognait fortement dans sa poitrine et pour la première fois de sa vie, le sentiment de dépendre de quelqu'un ne lui faisait plus peur. Tout semblait si magique au contact de la brune. Elle avait l'intuition que tant que Rachel ferait partie de sa vie elle pourrait tout surmonter. Finalement ses sentiments au lieu de la rendre plus faible l' enivrait d'une force dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Elle percevait une forme de bonheur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'à maintenant et tout ça grâce à elle.

Quinn vint se redresser sur les coudes, elle n'avait pas oublié le petit jeu de provocation de tout à l'heure.

"Tu es déjà fatiguée Melle Berry? parce que pour ma part je suis en pleine forme!"

Rachel redressa la tête et Quinn haussa les sourcils en souriant. La nuit allait être longue.

_**A très vite!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bon j'ai été encore un peu longue pour poster un nouveau chapitre mais j'ai été très occupée à d'autres choses ! Il faudra d'ailleurs être patient sûrement une fois encore pour découvrir la suite car croyez le j'en suis désolée mais je vais avoir peu de temps pour l'écrire ! **_

_**Pau : encore merci pour cette longue review détaillée et si encourageante!**_

_**Lola,Marion et Debby' andy : votre fidélité à cette histoire m'honore !**_

_**Cfckc9 :)**_

_**Merci à tous les autres car chaque petit comm est un réel plaisir. **_

_**Aux autres merci sincèrement de suivre encore !**_

_**Pour info, l'histoire reprend le même soir que dans le précédent chapitre.**_

Chapitre 14

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il était 21 h et Britt venait de coucher Danny. Elle était restée un petit moment à l'observer tandis que ce petit être si précieux à ses yeux basculait dans le sommeil. Elle s'était laissé aller à un dernier baiser qu'elle avait déposé sur son front dans un geste d'une infinie tendresse. Elle était sortie à pas de velours de la chambre pour rejoindre le salon ou elle s'était littéralement effondrée dans le canapé. Un sentiment de tristesse démesurée s'empara de son être. Pas besoin de faire un bilan de la journée. C'était purement et simplement une des plus difficiles qui lui ai été donné de vivre. Pourtant tout avait bien commencé, elle se faisait une telle joie de voir Santana qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Cette femme la plongeait dans un tel état d'excitation et de bonheur que s'en était presque trop. Elles avaient une fois encore partager des moments qui avaient des allures de pure magie. Elle n'aurait jamais pu envisager créer une telle complicité avec qui que ce soit en seulement un petit mois de temps. Chaque instant en sa compagnie était formidable mais tout avait basculé quand d'un coup la réalité avait repris le dessus.

Elle n'avait que trop occulté le statut de future mariée de la brune et elle s'était sévèrement pris une claque quand d'un coup tout était devenu si réel. Elle ne pouvait plus faire comme si cette partie de la vie de Santana n'existait pas. Désormais elle mettait même un visage sur cette femme à qui elle avait évité de penser jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle s'était immiscée au milieu d'une relation au risque de briser un couple ce qui ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Elle s'était trahie elle même quand elle avait entamé cette liaison. Cette femme avait fait volé tous ses principes en éclat. Elle avait complètement bouleversée l'univers qu'elle s'était employé à créer au fil des années. Elle avait perdu le contrôle et elle devait à présent en assumer les lourdes conséquences. Elle souffrait atrocement à l'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir mais il était trop tard. Maintenant elle ne pouvait plus assumer cette relation.

D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait revenir en arrière et tout effacer. Certes, elle souffrait de la situation mais les prises de conscience qu'elle avait eu grâce à elle étaient trop importantes pour qu'elle en fasse abstraction. Elle savait désormais qu'elle vivait dans l'erreur depuis trop longtemps. Elle avait mis trop de choses entre parenthèses pendant toutes ces années. Grâce à elle, elle avait palpé une forme de bonheur qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas exister. Il lui semblait que sa vie était satisfaisante mais maintenant elle avait conscience que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne pourrait reprendre sa vie d'avant comme si de rien était et faire une croix sur cette nouvelle forme d'épanouissement auquel elle avait gouté. Elle savait désormais qu'elle avait envie de plus, qu'elle méritait plus. Elle souhaitait plus que tout à présent repartir sur de nouvelles bases car elle possédait de nouvelles données qui avaient tout balayé, tout changé. Mais par ou commencer? elle ne détenait pas de réponse à cette question.

Premièrement elle devait sortir cette femme de son coeur et de son esprit ce qui dans l'immédiat lui paraissait impossible. Elle ferma les paupières un instant et L'intégralité de leur relation défila devant ses yeux. La première fois qu'elle l'avait aperçu de manière brève au club. Leurs regards qui s'étaient croisés l'espace d'une seconde. Puis leur véritable rencontre à l'hôpital, l'inquiétude qu'elle avait pour Danny qui s'était amoindrie grâce à sa présence, à son côté si rassurant. La gentillesse dont elle avait fait preuve face à la différence de son enfant. La carapace de Santana qu'elle avait aperçu se fissurer au contact des gosses malades. L'image de cette femme en apparence si forte et détachée qui cachait dans le fond une sensibilité si émouvante. Ensuite il y avait eu cette fameuse journée ou elle s'était livrée à elle sans retenue et le baiser qu'elles avaient échangé. Ce désir si brûlant et intense qui l'avait consumé quand elle avait tenté de la séduire. la première fois ou Santana s'était emparée de son corps et la relation si merveilleuse qui avait suivi. L'amour qui avait grandi chaque jour un peu plus pour elle. Les sentiments démesurés qu'elle possédait pour sa personne. Chaque sourire échangé, chaque parole partagée, chaque battement de coeur ressenti dans ses bras tourbillonnait dans son esprit. Demain elle attaquerait son premier jour sans elle. Et la sensation de manque était déjà immense. Les semaines à venir allaient certainement faire partie des plus pénibles de son existence. Et pourtant elle en avait connu des moments difficiles.

Comme à chaque période de sa vie ou elle se sentait désemparée, le souvenir de ses parents disparus resurgissait. Ce foutu destin les lui avait arraché. Tout serait si différent si aujourd'hui elle pouvait ne serait ce qu'entendre une parole rassurante de la bouche de sa mère. Il passait rarement une journée sans qu'elle pense à elle. A sa gentillesse, à ce comportement si protecteur qu'elle avait avec elle. Le temps avait passé mais les souvenirs restaient. Parfois Britt se laissait aller à une douce nostalgie en repensant à son enfance, à cette bulle d'amour dans laquelle elle avait grandi. A contrario parfois penser à eux la plongeait dans un état de rage et les plaies qu'elle avait tentée de faire cicatriser se rouvraient la laissant rempli d'un sentiment d'injustice. Et les émotions liées à cette perte brutale et tragique revenait sur le devant de la scène. La solitude, la mort, la trahison, le rejet elle avait tout subi au cours de son existence.

Mais désormais c'était un nouveau combat qui l'attendait. Vivre sans la présence de la personne dont elle était éperdument amoureuse.

Santana Lopez avait vécu un des pires week end de sa vie. Le samedi elle s'était trainée du canapé à la chambre en proie à de violents maux de tête révélateur de ses abus de la veille. Depuis quelques années elle gérait de plus en plus mal les lendemains de fête et la fatigue qui les accompagnait mais là il fallait composer avec la gueule de bois et avec le désarroi qu'elle ressentait. Carmen s'était agacée contre elle. Elle avait tenté d'obtenir des explications sur la distance qu'elle avait mis en entre elles durant ces derniers jours mais San avait soigneusement évitée toute conversation sur le sujet. Finalement Carmen était partie travailler en lui faisant sévèrement la tête. Après son départ, elle avait enfin pu laissé libre cours à son chagrin. Quinn l'avait appelé pour prendre de ses nouvelles et le seule fait d'entendre la voix de son amie lui avait fait du bien. Elle savait parfaitement que la blonde était en compagnie de Rachel et elle lui était extrêmement reconnaissante qu'elle prenne sur ce temps pour tenter de lui apporter du réconfort. Mais les mots de Quinn n'avait pas suffit à faire s'envoler sa peine et elle avait pleurée une bonne partie de la soirée et avait fini par s'endormir complètement vidée. Le dimanche son état ne s'était guère amélioré et Carmen avait cru qu'elle était malade et l'avait laissé tranquille. Elle n'avait pas démenti et était resté la plupart de sa journée dans son lit lasse et accablée d'une morosité destructrice.

Désormais il était lundi 8 h du matin et bien qu'elle ait eu grande peine à se lever et à trouver le courage de venir travailler, elle était sur ses deux jambes, prête à assurer sa journée. Le travail était sa seule forme de salut, la seule chose qui la sortirait de son spleen. Le docteur Robbins lui avait demandé de passer à son bureau ce matin. Elle souhaitait lui faire part d'un projet qu'elle allait mettre en place. Elle frappa un coup à la porte du bureau et Arizona Robbins la pria de rentrer.

"Bonjour"

"Bonjour Lopez! Asseyez vous!"

Santana prit place face à sa chef. Arizona farfouillait dans ses papiers et San en profita pour la dévisager tandis que celle ci ne la regardait pas. Elle s'était aperçu d'un changement de comportement chez sa chef depuis une quinzaine de jours et les traits tirés de son visage vinrent confirmés à San qu'elle n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme. Des cernes dessinées sous ses yeux révélaient un état de fatigue avancée. Ce qui était normal vu la cadence de travail et la pression quotidienne qui pesait sur ses épaules. Mais là elle percevait quelque chose d'un peu différent sur son visage. D'ordinaire même si sa chef la poussait dans ses retranchements afin qu'elle effectue un meilleur travail et qu'elle faisait preuve d'autorité, elle était aussi d'une nature souriante et joyeuse. Aujourd'hui on aurait dit que toute forme d'allégresse et d'optimisme avait disparue de son faciès. Elle se sentit un peu gênée quand le docteur Robbins redressa le visage et la surprit en train de la fixer. Santana toussota en tentant de reprendre contenance.

"bon j'aimerai vous faire part d'un projet qui me tient à coeur et pour lequel je sollicite votre aide. je souhaiterai faire venir des enfants d'Afrique qui nécessite des soins et des opérations qui ne peuvent leur être fournis sur place."

Santana écoutait à présent avec attention.

"je suis actuellement au début de ce projet et je travaille en partenariat avec des gens qui se trouvent sur place. C'est un projet naissant et pour lequel il va falloir effectuer pas mal de démarches. De l'administratif en premier lieu et bien sûr une prise en charge quasi constante à l'arrivée des enfants dans cet hôpital. Aussi je me disais que vous pourriez peut être y participer et consacrer de votre temps à ce projet de grande envergure. Si toutefois vous acceptez et que vous vous investissez à mes côtés sachez que je parlerai de vous au chef afin de mettre en avant vos compétences concernant le poste de chef des résidents! je sais que vous avez les épaules pour ce poste Lopez et à mon sens vous êtes la personne la plus qualifiée pour l'obtenir mais cependant j'ai besoin de vous me le prouviez définitivement!"

San ne prit même pas le temps de la réflexion.

"je marche avec vous!"

Le docteur Robbins ne fut même pas surprise de la rapidité de la réponse. Si elle l'avait sollicitée c'était parce qu'elle connaissait d'avance sa réponse.

"Bon ... hé bien je dois dire que je m'attendais à une réponse favorable de votre part mais il faut que vous ayez conscience que cela va empièter énormément sur votre temps personnel et si vous me suivez dans ce projet je vous demanderais de le faire sans demi mesure."

"Et ce sera le cas! je vous remercie de cette confiance et croyez moi vous ne serez pas déçue!"

Les deux femmes se regardèrent silencieusement l'espace d'une minute. L'échange de regard était franc et scellait leur future collaboration.

"Bon tous les documents qui concernent ce projet se trouvent dans ce dossier. Je vous demanderai de l'étudier avec attention. Et nous ferons un point demain sur la continuité de ce projet. Je vous expliquerai en détails à ce moment là comment nous allons procéder. Vos idées seront bien sûr les bienvenues. Nous travaillerons d'égal à égal vous et moi sur ce projet!"

Elle lui tendit le dossier et San s'en empara. Elle lui lança un dernier regard et un petit signe de la tête et sortit de la pièce, les papiers sous son bras. Elle venait de trouver le meilleur des moyens de faire abstraction de la désolation de sa propre petite vie. Plus que jamais elle allait s'investir et tout donner dans cette entreprise afin de réussir la mission qui lui été confié. C'est donc requinquée et l'esprit accaparé par ce nouveau but qu'elle attaqua sa journée.

Quinn Fabray arpentait les couloirs de l'hôpital, elle se rendait à sa pause pour déjeuner. Ce matin elle avait assisté le docteur Morrisson sur une opération assez bénigne. Morrisson l'avait taquiné sur sa mine réjouie et le sourire béat qu'elle affichait tentant qu'elle lâche le morceau sur les activités de son week end. Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse et visiblement ce fait là se lisait sur son visage. Elle avait passé un week end mémorable en compagnie de Rachel et même si elle était épuisée parce qu'elle avait peu dormie, elle rayonnait et un sourire presque idiot ne quittait pas son visage. Elle filait en direction du réfectoire lorsqu'elle aperçut la petite brune. Son coeur s'accélèra tandis que Rachel s'avançait dans sa direction. Lorsqu'elles furent à peine à un mètre de distance, elles s'arrêtèrent. Quinn retint la furieuse envie qui la tenaillait de lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser. Elle se contenta de lui envoyer un regard langoureux tentant de lui signifier cette envie. Rachel lui sourit d'un air coquin et scruta les alentours qui était désert au sein du petit couloir. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre de la suivre. Elle passèrent ensemble devant plusieurs chambres ou la lumière révélait qu'elles étaient occupées jusqu'à finalement trouver une pièce qui semblait vide. Un dernier coup d'oeil aux environs et Rachel tira sur le col de la blouse de la blonde et l'entraina dans la semi obscurité de la chambre.

La brune s'affala contre la porte. Elle regardait Quinn désormais avec avidité et leva la main lui faisant un petit signe pour lui dire d'approcher. Le souffle court, Quinn parcourut le peu de chemin qui les séparait et vint déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres entre ouvertes. Rachel soupira faiblement mais il n'en fallut pas plus pour mettre tous les sens de la blonde en éveil et qu'elle se laisse aller à rendre le baiser plus profond. Cette femme l'excitait et la pression de son corps divin contre le sien tandis que leurs langues gesticulaient en coeur lui fit poussait un râle. Un désir violent avait pris possession de sa personne et les gémissements de Rachel entre ses lèvres ne firent que l'accentuer. Ses mains commencèrent à s'immiscer sous le tissu alors qu'elle la poussait encore plus vigoureusement contre la porte. Le fait qu'elle puisse se faire surprendre ne faisait qu'accroitre son excitation.

Sa jambe prit rapidement une place entre les cuisses de la brune qui se trémoussait contre elle pour ressentir plus de contact. la bouche de Quinn trouva le chemin de sa gorge ou elle déposa des baisers mouillés et remonta jusqu'à son oreille dont elle s'appliqua à sucer le lobe. Ses mains voyageaient sur les courbes de son corps sous le tissu de sa blouse. Elle sentit la peau si délicatement douce de Rachel frémir sous ses doigts. Elle glissa ses doigts le long de son ventre, déboutonna les quelques boutons qui lui barraient le passage et franchit le dernier rempart qui la séparait de l'objet de tous ses désirs. Rachel bascula la tête en arrière tandis que la blonde entamait des caresses qui l'électrifiaient, pour preuve son bassin qui poussait fortement sur ses doigts. Rachel était du genre bruyante et expansive, elle l'avait constaté ce week end et la voir se retenir ainsi en se mordant la lèvre ne faisait qu'augmenter le plaisir qu'elle prenait à la faire jouir sous ses doigts.

Un bruit de pas et des éclats de voix se firent entendre dans le couloir et Quinn stoppa instantanément les mouvements de sa main la laissant tout de même ou elle se trouvait. Quinn reconnut parmi les voix celle d'Eva et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à son amie qui arpentait le couloir sans savoir qu'une scène de la sorte se produisait à quelques mètres d'elle. Rachel baissa le visage dans sa direction et son regard alangui et son sourire malicieux la transperça. Elle n'aurait pu la trouver plus somptueuse qu'à cet instant. Les bruits s'éloignèrent de plus en plus et Quinn mit peu de temps à reprendre là ou elle s'était arrêtée. Rachel introduisit le visage dans son cou et l'incita à accélèrer le mouvement en oscillant du bassin. La pression de sa main s'intensifia ainsi que les gémissements de la brune contre son oreille et Quinn la sentit s'abandonner sous ses doigts dans un petit cri rauque. Elle retira délicatement la main de son pantalon et encercla la taille de la brune tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans son cou. Elles reprirent une respiration plus constante affalées l'une contre l'autre. Rachel passa la tête dans le couloir pour voir si la voie était libre ce qui était le cas, elle agrippa la main de la blonde afin de l'attirer au dehors. Et Rachel lui délivra une oeillade vraiment coquine.

"Même endroit, même heure demain, ce sera mon tour de te prouver mes compétences!"

"Je serai au rendez vous!" Répondit la blonde en la gratifiant d'un clin d'oeil.

"Bon il faut que j'y aille! je te vois tout à l'heure au bar après le service?"

" ok! A tout à l'heure"

La blonde se pencha tout de même et déposa un baiser furtif au coin de ses lèvres avant de tourner les talons et de partir dans l'autre direction. Elle sourit de manière impulsive en pensant au lendemain. Elle se dit que l'hôpital allait devenir un terrain de jeu très intéressant dans les semaines à venir.

La semaine était passée à une allure folle et Santana avait consacrée toutes ses journées à son travail mais également la plupart de ses soirées qu'elle avait passé en compagnie du docteur Robbins à mettre en place les diverses démarches liés à leur projet. Les choses n'étaient pas simples et elles allaient rencontrer des obstacles de taille sur leur chemin mais leur détermination à mener à bien leur dessein était immense. Ce matin Santana avait croisé Carmen avant de partir pour le travail et pour la première fois depuis elles vivaient ensemble, Carmen lui avait renvoyé le fait que son travail prenait trop de place. Jusqu'à maintenant elle avait été conciliante et compréhensive mais elles se voyaient déjà peu et bien que Carmen comprenne l'enjeu déterminant pour son avenir professionnel elle s'était montrée très agacée par le peu de temps que San aurait à lui consacrer dans les prochaines semaines.

Finalement elles s'étaient disputées ce qui n'arrivait presque jamais et San avait eu des paroles désagréables qu'elle regrettait. Deux fois la même semaine, c'était assez rare et donc de ce fait pas anodin. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence depuis cette histoire avec Brittany ses sentiments pour Carmen n'étaient plus les mêmes et l'énergie et le temps consacré à son travail avait pris une telle ampleur également parce que ça l'arrangeait d'éviter de penser qu'elle commettait sûrement une terrible erreur en persistant dans cette relation avec Carmen. Elle avait conscience de cela mais n'arrivait pas pour autant à faire une croix sur cette vie qu'elles avaient construits depuis toutes ces années. Elle se persuadait que cette tromperie avait entaché leur relation mais que les choses finiraient pas redevenir ce qu'elles étaient. Mais pour la première fois ce matin, elle avait eu des mots envers sa future femme qui était révélateur de la distance qu'il y avait désormais entre elles. Britt lui manquait terriblement et elle avait cru à tort que la présence de Carmen finirait par lui faire oublier toute cette histoire avec la blonde. Mais dés que ses pensées n'étaient plus tournées vers les aléas du travail, c'était indéniablement à elle et à elle seule qu'elle pensait.

Elle était installée autour de la table avec le docteur Robbins discutant des démarches qu'elles pourraient mettre en place pour trouver des fonds. San attrapa sa tasse de café et but une longue gorgée de breuvage en s'affalant sur sa chaise. Ce qui n'échappa pas au docteur Robbins. Elle regarda sa montre.

"Bon Lopez, il est tard et je crois que l'on a assez travaillé pour ce soir!"

Elle s'était relâchée une seconde et se sentait presque honteuse de ne pas démontrer un enthousiasme permanent. Elle ne voulait pas sa chef pense qu'elle ne mettait pas toute son énergie au travail.

"Non ça va ! On peut continuer si vous voulez!"

"Non vraiment il est tard et moi aussi il est temps que je rentre je suis épuisée!"

"ok"

Santana rassemblait ses affaires et le docteur Robbins rejoint son bureau.

"Bon... hé bien bonne soirée Docteur Robbins"

San eut à peine franchir le bout du couloir qu'elle percuta qu'elle avait oubliée sa veste sur la chaise. Elle fit demi-tour et lorsqu'elle franchit la porte du bureau d'Arizona Robbins, le spectacle sous ses yeux la surpris.

le docteur Robbins était effondrée sur son bureau, sa tête entourée de ses bras et elle sanglotait. Elle releva la tête quant elle sentit la présence de Santana et tenta rapidement d'essuyer les traces humides que les larmes avaient déposées sur ses joues. Santana se sentit démesurément embarrassée de la surprendre dans une telle situation.

"Je suis désolée, j'ai oubliée ma veste..."

Arizona Robbins se tortilla sur sa chaise afin de reprendre contenance. Mais visiblement elle n'y parvint pas et cette fois elle fixa le visage de Santana tandis qu'une larme perla au coin de son oeil et roula sur sa joue pour venir mourir à la commissure de ses lèvres. La gêne de San venait de s'accentuer mais elle ne détourna pas le regard. Certes elle était déroutée de voir sa chef ainsi mais elle fut surtout saisi par l'immense tristesse qu'elle put lire dans son regard. Elle avait pratiquement envie de contourner le bureau et de venir la prendre dans ses bras tellement son état de détresse lui faisait mal. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à agir de la sorte. Le docteur Robbins et elle même étaient proches depuis que Santana travaillait à temps plein en pédiatrie mais cela n'en restait pas moins sa chef et elle ne pouvait se permettre ce genre de familiarité. Elle approcha tout de même du bureau et attrapa une chaise pour se positionner juste en face de la blonde qui tentait non sans mal de retenir ses larmes et ses yeux avaient repris leur position initiale et fixait le bureau.

"Peut être souhaitez vous discuter un peu? je peux peut être faire quelque chose?"

Arizona redressa la tête.

"malheureusement il n'y a plus rien à faire! Callie m'a laissé tomber!"

Santana ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation. Leur couple rendait une image si solide. Comme quoi on ne savait jamais réellement ce qui se passait après le travail dans les foyers des gens. Y avait il quelqu'un sur cette terre qui pouvait prétendre être totalement serein dans ses relations amoureuses?

"Ho... je suis désolée... je ne savais pas..."

"Ne soyez pas désolée santana! je peux vous appeler par votre prénom n'est ce pas?"

"Oui oui! bien sûr"

"De tout façon après la piètre image que je vous offre de moi, je crois qu'il est grand temps de laisser tomber les politesses!"

"Votre petite amie vous a laissé tomber et vous souffrez, je ne vois rien d'honteux dans l'image que vous me renvoyez!" Santana était parfaitement sincère. Voir sa chef malheureuse ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de l'admirer et de la respecter.

"Merci"

"Est ce que vous voulez me parler de ce qui s'est passé?"

San lui lança un regard bienveillant et Arizona comprit qu'elle pouvait s'épancher avec elle si elle le souhaitait.

"Le problème c'est que Callie désire plus que tout avoir un enfant et que moi je n'en veux pas... J'ai beau l'aimer je ne veux pas d'enfants. Des gosses j'en côtoie tous les jours dans cet hôpital. je prends en pleine gueule sans arrêt la détresse des parents, leurs inquiétudes! Je ne veux pas vivre ça je n'aurai pas la force de l'assumer! Seulement pour Callie c'est devenu une obsession et elle pensait que je changerai d'avis mais quand elle a compris que cela ne serait pas le cas, elle a préféré arrêter cette relation! ça fait 15 jours qu'elle ne m'adresse plus la parole et je ne sais plus comment gérer la situation! Je l'aime tellement mais je sais que je ne peux pas la rendre heureuse et ça me tue! "

San venait d'écouter les problèmes de couple de sa chef et elle ne savait absolument pas quel conseil lui donner. le problème était de taille. Si aucune ne changeait d'avis, elle ne pourrait de tout façon pas poursuivre leur chemin ensemble. San se contenta donc de la regarder cherchant dans son esprit les mots qui pourraient apaiser un peu sa peine. Arizona la fixait sans réellement attendre de réponse.

"vous pensez que je suis égoiste? "

"non, je pense que ce qui serait vraiment égoiste ce serait de faire cet enfant pour satisfaire les désirs de la femme que vous aimez sans réellement le vouloir vous même! je comprends parfaitement que vous n'en ayez pas envie, moi même avec tout ce qu'on voit ici je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie! Avoir un enfant est un sacré bouleversement!"

"Je crois que je ne suis pas prête à assumer cette responsabilité!"

"Oui c'est une responsabilité énorme, c'est une inquiétude permanente mais c'est certainement aussi une source de joie et de bonheur intense qui doit vite faire oublier tout ça!"

Arizona paraissait réfléchir aux propos de San.

"Enfin je me permets de vous dire ça mais à vrai dire je n'en suis pas très sûre moi même! Quoiqu'il arrive c'est une décision qui ne se prend pas à la légère!" reprit San

"Je suis vraiment désolée de vous embêter avec toute cette histoire! Mais a votre avis, Jusqu'à quel point faut faire des concessions pour garder la personne qu'on aime?"

" Cette question est certainement l'une des plus essentielles dans toute relation amoureuse malheureusement je suis bien incapable d'y répondre!"

Arizona se leva soudainement, passa ses mains le long de ses joues afin d'essuyer les traces de larmes qui y étaient déposées.

"je sais que vous avez sûrement envie de rentrer! je sais que vous allez prochainement vous marier et que vous avez sûrement envie d'aller retrouver votre future femme!"

"Croyez moi les choses ne sont pas simples pour moi non plus..."

"Ho... je pensais que... enfin je croyais... "

San esquissa un signe de la tête en haussant les épaules. Elles restèrent les yeux dans les yeux comme ça quelques instants partageant au travers de ce regard la compassion qu'elles avaient l'une envers l'autre.

"Bon, cette fois il est temps que je rentre..."

Santana se redressa également et enfila sa veste. Elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte lorsqu'elle sentit la main d'Arizona encerclait son bras ce qui la fit se retourner. Ses yeux bleus la transperçaient.

"Merci Santana"

San hocha la tête, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Bonne soirée Docteur Robbins"

Cette fois, elle franchit définitivement la porte.

Elle filait désormais d'un pas assuré jusqu'au parking pour rejoindre sa voiture. L'esprit complètement occupé par la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le docteur Robbins. Elle avait vraiment de la peine pour elle, percevoir son chagrin de la sorte la bouleversait sincèrement. La situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait paraissait inextricable et elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir se sortir de tout cela. ces deux là s'aimaient, elle en était persuadée, il y avait forcément une solution. Elle espèrait qu'elles sauraient la trouver. Si elle se sentait autant chamboulée c'était également parce que la situation la ramenait forcément dans le marasme dont lequel elle même se trouvait. Certes les choses étaient différentes mais elle compatissait car les sentiments qui l'assaillaient la plongeait également dans une souffrance qu'elle ne savait plus comment maitriser. Elles souffraient toutes les deux pour des raisons bien distinctes mais finalement elles traversaient toutes deux une phase difficile. Elles se devaient de faire des choix et d'en assumer les conséquences.

Arizona était en train de perdre la personne qu'elle aimait et elle était parfaitement impuissante face à cette perte. Devait elle renier ses principes, ses propres désirs pour continuer cette relation? San réfléchit un instant, il y a quelques instants elle était persuadée du contraire mais tout de suite elle fut happée par cette évidence. Si Arizona Robbins est réellement certaine que Callie est la seule et l'unique, elle finirait par remettre en question ses propres considérations pour elle.

Sa tête partit en arrière et son souffle s'intensifia tandis qu'elle prenait enfin conscience que cette évidence s'appliquait également à elle. Elle perçut les battements de son coeur s'accéléraient et des picotements dans le creux de son estomac et enfin elle ouvrit pleinement les yeux sur sa propre situation. Elle était raide dingue amoureuse de Britt et tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour se convaincre du contraire étaient vains. Elle avait lutter tant et plus contre ses sentiments, avait tenté de les enfouir mais il refaisait toujours surface plus intense que jamais. Toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour Carmen n'y changerait strictement rien. Elle comprenait qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de la latina, ce n'était plus la seule et l'unique. C'était définitivement Britt qui avait pris cette place dans ses tripes et dans son coeur. Britt était sa Callie et elle l'avait laissé s'enfuir parce qu'elle était trop lâche pour faire une croix sur le confort et la stabilité qu'elle s'était évertué à construire dans sa petite vie. Elle n'avait rien fait pour la retenir, elle s'était voilé la face parce qu'elle manquait de courage mais il était temps que ça change. Désormais elle était prête à tout balayer, à tout remettre en cause pour cet amour parce que c'était elle et elle seule qui comptait.

Ses doigts tremblaient tandis qu'elle agrippait son portable qui était dans son sac. Elle composa le numéro fébrilement. Il fallait qu'elle la voit. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Plusieurs sonneries retentirent dans son oreille et la voix de Britt résonna dans le téléphone. Répondeur. Le son de sa voix sonnait comme une douce musique dans son esprit. Ce timbre si délicat, si doux, si attachant, si révélateur de sa personnalité. Cette voix désormais elle voulait l'entendre chaque jour de sa vie. Elle voulait que cette voix murmure son prénom, la rassure, la berce de je t'aime et de mots d'amour. Le son de son rire résonna dans sa tête, l'espace d'un instant et elle sentit son être se remplir de tendresse. Il n'était plus temps de rêvasser maintenant elle se devait d'agir. Si Britt ne répondait pas c'est qu'elle devait certainement se trouver au club. Elle enfonça la clé et s'empressa de la tourner faisant vrombir le moteur du véhicule. Marche arrière et ça y est elle était en route enfin décidée à faire face et à ne plus éluder ce qu'elle ressentait.

Le trajet lui parut une éternité et en arrivant au club, elle avait quelque peu perdue de l'énergie qui l'animait. Elle ressentait tellement profondément au creux de son être la force et de la vérité de ses sentiments qu'elle ne s'était même pas poser la question qu'ils ne puissent être réciproque. Mais soudainement elle prit conscience qu'elle n'avait aucune certitude. Tans pis, cette seule évidence méritait d'être prononcer, d'être dite et le reste quelque part elle s'en fichait. C'était devenu viscéral qu'elle le formule, qu'elle l'assume. Quelques en soient les conséquences.

Elle chercha du regard la voiture de Britt sur le parking et ne la vit pas. Santana savait que plusieurs de ses amies travaillaient avec elle. Peut être l'une d'entre elle l'avait emmenée jusqu'au club. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le coeur net. Elle sortit du véhicule et se dirigea jusqu'à l'entrée du club. Après s'être délestée de ses affaires au vestiaire, elle pénétra enfin l'obscurité du lieu. Il y avait un monde fou ce soir, on était vendredi et le club faisait salle comble. Elle cherchait déséspèrement du regard la personne qui l'avait poussé à se rendre jusqu'ici. La déception l'envahit alors qu'elle avait effectué plusieurs tours de salle et constaté qu'elle n'était pas présente. Devait elle se rendre chez elle? Il commençait à se faire tard et puis il y avait Danny. "merde!" Pensa t elle. Sa motivation venait de retomber et elle ne savait plus que faire tout de suite dans l'instant. ça demandait réflexion aussi elle décida qu'un verre ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle s'installa au bar et commanda une volka. L'alcool coulait au creux de son corps et sa poitrine se réchauffa. Les minutes s'égrainèrent tandis qu'elle continuait à cogiter sur ce qu'elle devait faire. La même serveuse que la dernière fois lui faisait de l'oeil mais une fois encore elle s'en fichait. Flirter avec une femme n'était vraiment pas sa priorité.

Le verre d'alcool n'avait pas entamé sa conviction mais elle avait quand même rendu les armes pour ce soir. Il était tard et elle ne pouvait définitivement pas se rendre chez la blonde comme ça. Il était plus raisonnable de rentrer. Elle tenterait de rappeler Brittany demain et elle finirait bien par répondre. En plus il y avait Carmen et elle se devait désormais de lui dire toute la vérité et de mettre fin à cette histoire. Le moment allait être des plus difficile. Elle sortit de la boite presque dépitée et tandis qu'elle rejoignait sa voiture elle entendit quelqu'un qui l'appelait. Elle se retourna et aperçut une grande brune, les cheveux bouclées qui avançait dans sa direction. Un manteau recouvrait ses épaules mais elle aperçut la petite tenue qui se trouvait au dessus. Le maquillage outrancier qu'elle arborait et ses cuisses dénudées qui dépassaient du manteau finirent de lui confirmer ce qu'elle pensait, c'était une des stripteaseuse qui travaillait au club. La femme ralentit le pas pour s'arrêter quelques mètres devant elle. Elle était immense par rapport à Santana et désormais elle la fixait de ses yeux noirs.

"Tu es venue voir Britt?"

"heu... oui... On se connait?"

"Je m'appelle Allissa! Tu ne connais pas mais moi je te connais!"

Elle lui tendit une main franche et San s'en empara. Sa paume était large et recouvrit l'intégralité de la petite main de Santana.

"Allissa, je sais qui tu es. Britt m'a parlé de toi!"

Bien évidemment elle ne l'avait jamais vu mais Britt lui avait parlé à plusieurs reprises de son amie. C'était quelqu'un qui comptait énormément à ses yeux. C'est étrange mais Santana s'était fait une image de cette fille qui ne correspondait pas du tout à ce qu'elle était dans la réalité.

"Britt ne travaille pas ce soir"

"J'ai vu"

"Pourquoi tu es là?"

la question était cash et quand même indiscrète et San n'avait absolument envie de s'épancher sur le sujet avec cette fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Son allure lui inspirait pourtant confiance mais c'était à Britt et à seule qu'elle souhaitait parler.

"Je voulais juste lui parler"

La grande brune arbora soudainement un air sévère et pointa un doigt dans sa direction et d'un coup San se sentit moins en confiance.

"Je te préviens si tu viens encore la relancer pour lui faire du mal par la suite c'est avec moi qu'il faudra traiter et je suis du genre dure en affaires! Compris!?"

Allissa s'était considérablement rapprochée en prononçant ces quelques mots. Cette fille tentait de l'impressionner et Santana ne l'était aucunement. Sa carrure avait beau être ahurissante en comparaison de sa propre taille, elle n'y restait pas moins qu'elle avait connu des altercations avec des filles nettement plus grande et costaud. Cependant elle n'était pas là pour se bagarrer, c'était l'amour qu'elle portait à Britt qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici et c'était le seul sentiment qui l'importait dans l'instant. De plus c'était presque mignon de voir cette fille prendre la défense de Britt. Cela devait être une sacrée amie pour elle. Santana la fixa tout de même de ses yeux sombres sans sourciller histoire de lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

"Ok! j'ai pigé le message!"

Et elle tourna le talons pour rejoindre sa voiture.

"Attends!"

San se retourna et elle vit que le regard de la grande brune s'était radoucie.

"Elle est pas venue travailler cette semaine! C'est la première fois depuis qu'elle a été embauchée ici! "

"Pourquoi? Est ce que c'est Danny?"

Allissa afficha un air moqueur.

"Putain t'es pas très perspicace pour quelqu'un qui est docteur! "

San se sentit piqué au vif. Allissa se rapprocha une nouvelle fois dans sa direction.

"Elle souffre à cause de cette histoire avec toi aussi je te le redis t'as plutôt intérêt à assurer avec elle ou à la laisser tranquille!"

San perçut une boule de honte serrait son estomac. Britt était au plus mal par sa faute. Elle se doutait parfaitement que la blonde avait mal vécu la situation mais elle n'aurait pas soupçonné qu'elle puisse être aussi touchée. A présent des yeux sombres recouverts de paillettes dorées la fixaient.

"Britt est une fille formidable, c'est sans conteste la fille la plus gentille qu'il puisse exister sur cette terre. Elle mérite le meilleur bien plus que n'importe qui! Est ce que tu es prête à lui offrir? Pose toi cette question! Si tu as le moindre doute sur la réponse, trace ta route et laisse la trouver quelqu'un qui aura conscience de tout ça!"

Al laissa planer un instant de silence lui signifiant qu'elle se devait de bien réfléchir à ses propos. San la regardait tentant de rester impassible mais les paroles prononcées résonnaient dans son esprit. Cette fille avait raison. elle se contenta d'une brève réponse.

"je le sais..."

Elle rejoignit sa voiture et s'engouffra dans le véhicule. Elle démarra et vit la grande silhouette sur le parking se réduire jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement de son champ de vision.

Ce court échange avait fini de lui ouvrir les yeux. Elle savait avec certitude désormais que la blonde ressentait la même chose qu'elle pour preuve elle était tellement en souffrance qu'elle n'était même pas venue travailler. Le fait qu'elle puisse lui avoir fait de la peine la remplissait de remords mais l'exaltait à la fois, on ne souffrait que lorsqu'on possédait de réels sentiments pour quelqu'un. Quant aux dernières réflexions prononcées par la grande brune, elle n'avait plus de doutes. Bien sûr que désormais elle était prête à tout lui donner, tout lui offrir. Pour être auprès d'elle, elle savait à présent qu'elle serait capable de tout et elle allait s'employer à lui démontrer. Elle espérait juste une chose c'est qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Elle allait rapidement avoir la réponse à cette question car elle filait à vive allure en direction de chez la blonde.

Arrivée en bas de la blonde, elle était plus que jamais déterminée. Elle poussa la porte de l'immeuble qui était entre ouverte. les battements de son coeur s'intensifièrent tandis que chaque marche qu'elle montait la rapprochait un peu plus du moment ou elle la verrait. Elle frappa délicatement à la porte en espérant que la blonde entendrait sans pour autant réveiller Daniel. pas de réponse. Elle mit un peu plus d'énergie la deuxième fois et enfin la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Brittany. La blonde la scruta d'un air surpris. Ses yeux ensommeillés, sa chevelure partant dans tous les sens. Elle portait un tee shirt blanc qui moulait sa poitrine et un petit short bleu qui laissait apparaitre la finesse de ses grandes jambes. Une tendresse infinie s'empara de San devant le tableau de cette femme qu'elle trouvait à croquer et naturellement si belle.

"San..."

"Hey..."

_**Je reconnais que la coupure est un peu sadique mais je vous dit à très vite pour la suite !**_


	15. Chapter 15

**chapitre 15**

_**Naya : Pas d'inquiètude je n'abandonnerai pas mon histoire! J'arrive tranquillement au dénouement et il y aura une fin c'est promis! J'ai juste un peu moins de temps pour écrire d'ou les updates plus espacés!**_

_**Merci à tout ceux qui suivent encore cette histoire!**_

Ce matin là Santana Lopez s'était levée comme tous les jours en retard, le réveil avait sonné depuis vingt bonnes minutes quand enfin elle s'était décidée à sortir de la chaleur de son lit. Elle avait pris une douche rapidement. Elle avait avalé un café. Elle s'était habillée avec empressement. Elle avait filé dans les bouchons matinaux pour se rendre jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Six longues années qu'elle suivait ce même rituel presque tous les matins. Six longues années à répéter les mêmes gestes, à râler au milieu du trafic et des automobilistes qui n'avançaient pas assez vite à son gout. Six longues années à arriver comme toujours dans la précipitation. Six longues années qu'elle enfilait sa blouse en se demandant ce qui pourrait bien l'attendre aujourd'hui. Quelle surprise, quelle situation elle aurait à affronter. Six longues années ou elle avait donné le meilleur d'elle même chaque jour pour soulager les maux et les souffrances des autres. Six longues années que le même schéma se répétait jour après jour.

Comment aurait elle pu envisager que cette journée qui avait commencé si banalement, si ordinairement prendrait une tournure différente de toutes les autres? Qu'elle deviendrait une des plus importantes de son existence.

Mais à présent cette journée était terminée et elle était désormais devant une porte. Devant une porte qui s'ouvrirait sur un nouvel avenir qu'elle appréhendait mais qu'elle chérissait déjà sans même en connaitre le réel contenu.

Lorsque cette porte s'était enfin ouverte sur la personne qui était responsable de la particularité de cette journée, Santana fut happée par cette évidence. A compter de ce jour, il n'y aurait plus de journée ordinaire grâce à elle.

"San..."

Britt la regardait d'un air hébété, elle frotta ses yeux avec ses mains.

"Hey..."

"Mais quelle heure est il? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?"

"Je sais qu'il est tard et que tu dormais sûrement mais... Je peux entrer?"

La blonde lui fit un signe de la main pour l'inviter à entrer, tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans l'appartement suivit de San. Elle se retourna et à présent elle la fixait attendant qu'une quelconque parole sorte de ses lèvres. Santana n'avait absolument pas préparée ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui dire. Elle l'avait cherché, elle s'était précipitée jusqu'à elle dans le but de délivrer ses sentiments, mais désormais elle se sentait presque bête. Et aucun mot ne parvenait à sortir. Britt se tenait face à elle et sa seule présence la bloquait. Les paroles étaient coincées au fond de sa gorge et se refusaient à sortir.

Mon dieu que cette femme est belle fut la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit. Pourtant Britt n'était certainement pas dans sa tenue la plus avantageuse mais c'était comme ça que San la désirait, naturelle, sans fioriture. De l'avis des gens, Brittany ne serait sûrement perçut comme la plus belle des femmes du monde mais à ses yeux elle l'était, elle était la plus somptueuse créature que la terre eusse jamais porté. Et à cet instant elle seule avait l'honneur de profiter de cette beauté. Ses yeux azurs la désarçonnaient complètement. Elle baissa la tête histoire de reprendre contenance réfléchissant un instant au meilleur moyen de faire sortir ce qui l' habitait. L'évidence s'était emparée d'elle et désormais il allait falloir partager cette simple vérité avec la personne concernée.

Elle avait cru que ce serait simple et facile mais maintenant elle comprenait que cette situation restait complexe. Pour un peu elle s'était cru dans un film ou le héros court après sa belle pour lui déclarer sa flamme et ils tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en se promettant l'amour éternel. Mais dans la vraie vie, il en est tout autre et la réalité est faite de contraste. Même si elle se sentait envahie par la force de cet amour, il restait des obstacles à franchir. Quand elle redressa la tête, elle constata que Britt n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Santana la fixa de ses yeux sombres et esquissa un pas dans sa direction. Britt Recula de quelques pas et vint s'assoir sur une chaise derrière la table, mettant volontairement de l'espace entre elles. Finalement ce fut elle qui prit la parole en premier.

"San, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venue exactement mais je te l'ai dit ce n'est plus possible! Les choses ont changées désormais je ne peux plus assumer cette relation! pas comme ça, plus maintenant..."

"Je suis désolée Britt! Tu ne sais même pas à quel point! je ne voulais pas que les choses se passent ainsi!"

"Je sais que tu es désolée et crois moi je ne t'en veux pas... C'est à moi que j'en veux... je n' aurais pas du faire ça! Il a fallu que je vois Carmen pour me rendre compte que tout ceci était vraiment une grosse erreur! Si tu es venue demander pardon, sache le, tu es entièrement et sincèrement pardonné! Tu ne m'a jamais rien promis, tu n'as jamais menti, je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir! C'est moi même que j'ai trahi, mes valeurs! Je comprends parfaitement que je me suis immiscée dans ta vie et je n'aurai pas du! Maintenant les choses sont faites et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière et tout ce que je te souhaite pour l'avenir c'est le meilleur sans rancune et sincèrement!"

Santana avait écouté attentivement les mots que la blonde venaient de lui faire parvenir. C'est vrai qu'elle ne lui avait jamais menti mais la blonde aurait quand même eu quelques raisons valables de lui en vouloir et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Britt une fois encore assumer bien mieux qu'elle même les conséquences de ses actes. Elle aurait pu rejeter la faute sur elle mais ne le faisait pas. Elle était bel et bien une bien meilleure personne qu'elle. Mais ce que San ne pouvait accepter c'était qu'elle qualifie leur relation d'erreur car définitivement ce n'en était pas une à ses yeux.

"Une erreur?! Ce n'en était pas une et je crois que tu le sais toi aussi... Oui on ne peut pas revenir en arrière mais si je le pouvais je referais exactement la même chose parce que certes j'ai passé le mois le plus difficile de toute ma vie, j'ai menti, j'ai culpabilisé, je me suis perdue et j'ai fait souffrir et j'ai souffert comme jamais. Mais ces dernières semaines ont été certainement aussi les plus merveilleuses que j'ai vécu..."

Elle baissa les yeux fixant le sol un instant pour ensuite redressait la tête et lança un regard profond dans sa direction.

"Grâce à toi..."

Cette fois ci elle se rapprocha considérablement vers la blonde qui esquissa un geste de la main à son encontre, ce qui la coupa dans son élan. La blonde repris la parole d'une voix tremblante elle tentait de contenir ses larmes.

"Je t'en prie San, ne fais pas ça! Je n'aurais pas la force de résister et je te le redis, ce n'est plus possible! Tu m'as manqué San, terriblement et douloureusement et tu vas me manquer encore dés que tu franchiras cette porte mais il faut être raisonnable! Tout ceci à engendrer beaucoup trop de souffrances pour tout le monde! Il faut arrêter!"

Le son de sa voix traduisait toute sa fébrilité, San percevait parfaitement qu'elle tentait de se convaincre du bien fondé de ses propos sans en être persuadée réellement.

"Tu as raison cette relation ne peut plus durer... Il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre et aujourd'hui je le sais! Cette relation ne peut pas continuer comme elle a commencé mais les choses vont changées Britt... Voilà pourquoi je suis là! pour te dire que je vais quitter Carmen!"

"Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire ça et je ne te le demanderai jamais..."

"Je ne le ferai pas parce que tu me le demandes je le ferai parce que je ne peux plus me voiler la face, je ne peux plus faire semblant, je ne peux plus assumer cet avenir car ce n'est plus ce que je désire profondément! je suis désolée de ne pas m'en être aperçue avant. Je n'ai pris conscience réellement que ce soir de la peine que je t'ai infligé et je comprendrais qu'il soit peut être trop tard pour toi, que tu n'ais pas confiance mais quoiqu'il arrive je vais le faire pour toi certes mais aussi pour moi..."

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent. Et San reprit

"Et je le ferais aussi parce que... Enfin parce que je voudrais que tu saches... enfin je voulais te dire..."

Cette fois ce fut Britt qui se leva et vint finalement se positionner devant elle. Elle leva la main jusqu'à son visage et la passa sur sa joue d'un geste caressant en posant son pouce sur ses lèvres.

" Je sais San... mais ne le dis pas! s'il te plait! Je meurs d'envie d'entendre ce que tu vas me dire mais pas maintenant, pas comme ça! "

"Mais..."

"Non San! Je t'en prie! Il faut que tu régles des choses avant qu'on en arrive là, il faut que tu réfléchisses, que tu sois sûre!"

Le message de Britt était clair et San comprenait le sens de sa demande. Elle éprouvait indubitablement le besoin de formuler ce feu qui la dévorait à l'intérieur mais ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure circonstance pour le faire. En plus Britt ne le souhaitait pas ainsi et elle se devait de respecter cette envie. La blonde avait raison, il lui restait des étapes à franchir, des points à régler avant. Elle devait lui démontrer, lui prouver la force de ses sentiments avant de les exprimer, il n'en aurait que plus de sens. Elle souhaitait quand même lui faire comprendre qu'elle était à présent certaine et que plus rien, ni personne ne la ferait changer d'avis. Elle se contenta d'attraper son autre main qui reposait le long de son corps afin de la poser sur sa poitrine. Elle souhaitait qu'elle puisse ainsi y interpréter les battements soutenus de son coeur. Les yeux de Britt passèrent de son visage à sa poitrine puis revinrent transpercer les siens.

Cette conversation ne s'était pas déroulée totalement comme elle l'avait envisagé mais ce n'était pas l'essentiel. Les mots n'avaient pas été prononcés mais ils avaient filtrés entre les lignes et cependant ils avaient quand même étaient entendus. Santana perçut l'émotion de cette échange parcourir l'ensemble de son être.

Elle sentait la proximité de son corps et la chaleur de sa paume qui n'avait pas quitté sa joue. Elle ferma les paupières tandis que son visage se rapprochait du sien pour y déposer un baiser délicat du bout de ses lèvres. La main de Britt glissa jusqu'à sa nuque qu'elle encercla rendant le baiser plus appuyé. San enserra sa taille de son bras droit, sa main s'immisça sous son tee shirt et remonta dans un geste tendre mais ferme entre ses omoplates, faisant se presser leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Son autre main vint effleurer sa joue et elle frémit en sentant la douceur de sa peau sous le bout de ses doigts. Le baiser se fit profond lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se goûtèrent, s'effleurèrent. Ce baiser reflétait bien plus que le désir qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre. Il était emprunt de l'amour qu'elle se portait respectivement.

Ce fut Britt qui coupa court et vint enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou. Elle sentait la caresse de la main de San brûlait sa peau le long de son dos et respira profondément le parfum au creux de sa chevelure tentant de s'en imprégner au maximum. Son coeur palpitait à toute allure et des picotements se firent ressentir dans l'intégralité de son corps.

Elle restèrent ainsi quelques minutes qui parurent beaucoup trop courtes pour San mais désormais elle fallait qu'elle parte. Elle avait quand même trouvé ce qu'elle était venu chercher pas de la manière dont elle l'aurait penser mais le résultat était le même. Elle savait en venant que cette conservation ne serait pas le dénouement mais bien le commencement de quelque chose de neuf. Désormais elle savait qu'au bout de ce qui l'attendait elle trouverait Britt. Elle venait de puiser la force et le courage nécessaire pour réussir à assumer les conséquences de ce qu'elle redoutait de faire.

Elle releva la tête et lui délivra un léger sourire en coin. Ce fut à son tour de la scruter afin que son être mémorise chaque petit détail. Elle souhaitait imprimer chaque petite parcelle de son joli visage dans sa mémoire. Elle pencha sa bouche jusqu'au creux de son oreille.

"Je reviendrai Britt, je t'en fais la promesse..."

Britt enserra son cou de ses bras et la serra presque violemment.

"Je t'attendrai..."

Puis elle relâcha le contact et San lui lança un dernier regard avant de se tourner et de partir.

Elle franchit la porte et s'engouffra dans la cage d'escalier ou elle descendit les marches à vive allure. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivée en bas et lorsqu'elle rejoignit la rue qu'elle stoppa. Son coeur battait à une cadence démesuré et son souffle était court. Son regard se porta jusqu'au ciel. La nuit était belle ce soir, le ciel était découvert et elle distinguait parfaitement chaque petite étoile qui parsemait cette immensité. Il était vendredi et il était tard et la rue était déserte, la plupart des habitants du quartier devaient se trouver au pays des songes. Mais pour elle dans l'instant, c'était définitivement la réalité et non le rêve qui l'envahissait. Elle passa un doigt sur ses lèvres fermant les paupières un instant et retrouva le gout fruité et si délicieux de la bouche de la blonde. Elle sourit mais bien vite un autre sentiment l'inonda. En toute lucidité, elle avait peur, elle appréhendait sa rupture avec Carmen. Ce qu'elle redoutait c'était le chagrin qu'elle allait lui causer donc oui elle était effrayée mais une chose était avérée c'est que tout de suite elle n'avait plus peur de commettre une erreur. Elle savait.

Ce matin Santana s'était levée comme tous les jours en retard, préparée à vivre une journée ordinaire. Et pourtant cette journée s'était achevée sur la plus grande et la plus bouleversante des prises de conscience de toute son existence. Et désormais cette journée si insignifiante en apparence resterait la journée qui allait transformer l'ensemble de son univers. Ce serait pour toujours une journée dont elle se souviendrait. Ce serait pour toujours une journée qui compterait.

Le lendemain, San fut réveillée par l'affreuse alarme de son téléphone qui transperça ses oreilles de son cri strident, elle tendit sa main et attrapa l'objet sur la table afin de le faire taire. Elle étendit ses bras au dessus de sa tête, tentant comme elle pouvait de faire surface. Elle avait à peine fermé l'oeil plus de trois heures. Cette nuit quand elle était rentrée, elle s'était affalée, dans le salon, sur le canapé afin de faire le point sur les évènements de cette journée si particulière. Tout était devenu si limpide soudainement pour elle et elle ressassait sur sa visite chez la blonde. Mais surtout elle réfléchissait à comment elle allait pouvoir mettre un terme à sa relation avec Carmen, aux mots qu'elle allait dire. A la perspective de la souffrance qu'elle allait lui infliger, son coeur se serra. Elle avait fini par s'assoupir et s'était réveillée au retour de Carmen. Elle n'avait pas bougé quand celle-ci avait traversé la pièce faisant semblant de dormir, elle avait senti le regard de Carmen se posait sur sa personne et avait lutté pour ne pas ouvrir les paupières et Carmen avait rejoint la chambre. Le moment n'aurait pas été des plus idéal pour lui parler. San avait donc décidée de rester sur le canapé finir sa courte nuit. Elle n'avait pas pu en toute décence aller se coucher dans le lit avec elle.

Aujourd'hui elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer mais avant elle devait passer à l'hôpital. Elle avait rendez vous dans une heure avec le docteur Robbins et après elle devait se rendre en ville afin d'effectuer quelques démarches pour l'organisation d'une soirée de charité dont le but serait de récolter des fonds pour mettre en oeuvre leur projet. San sauta littéralement sur ses deux jambes et se rendit à la cuisine pour mettre un café en route avant de filer sous la douche. une demi heure plus tard, elle était prête. Son état de fatigue s'était envolé et plus que jamais elle était déterminée à remplir les missions qui lui étaient confiées à son travail. Elle se surprenait elle même d'arriver à gérer autant dans son travail malgré le foutoir de ses relations sentimentales. Elle arrivait parfaitement à faire la distinction sur ces deux parties bien dissemblables de son existence. Là tout de suite, elle était la Santana professionnelle et parée à accomplir sa tâche du mieux qu'elle pouvait, pour le reste, elle verrait plus tard.

Elle arriva donc à l'hôpital pour une fois à l'heure et se rendit directement au bureau de Robbins. Ce matin, elle n'était pas en service, elle était ici dans un autre but donc ne passa même pas par la case vestiaire. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit que la voix du docteur Robbins l'invite à rentrer avant de pénétrer la pièce. Elle n'aurait pas cru cela possible mais Arizona Robbins avait l'air encore plus mal en point que la veille. Si elle-même n'avait cumulé que peu d'heures de sommeil pour sûr au vu du teint livide de sa chef, elle ne devait pas être la seule. Après un échange de bonjour rapide, elles se mirent au travail. Après une heure, Santana possédait toutes les infos nécessaires et son planning pour la matinée à venir. Arizona bascula en arrière sur sa chaise.

"Bon je crois qu'on a bien mérité un petit café!"

San sourit

"Il me semble!"

Arizona attrapa les deux mugs qui se trouvaient sur la table et entreprit de les resservir. Elle tendit la tasse à San et se réinstalla à ses côtés sur la table ou tous leurs documents étaient éparpillés.

"je crois que je vous dois une nuit blanche Santana!"

San la regarda, se questionnant sur le sens de ses mots. Elle ne répondit pas, attendant qu'elle poursuive. Elle but une longue gorgée de café et reposa son mug sur la table.

"Bon, pour être honnête, vous n'en êtes pas tout à fait responsable car cela fait quand même quelques jours que je peine à trouver le sommeil pour les raisons que je vous ai évoqué hier soir!"

Cette fois Arizona souriait. San ne put s'empêcher de la trouver vraiment craquante, elle possédait vraiment un sourire adorable.

"Vous savez cette conversation hier soir m'a grandement éclairé sur mon attitude et sur ce que je devais faire! Hier, je crois que j'étais un peu résignée et prête à laisser tomber mais je crois que d'avoir fait part de mes doutes, de mes craintes m'a fait réfléchir! Et je dois dire que c'est quand même un peu grâce à vous!"

San se sentait légèrement embarrassée par la tournure de la conversation. Le docteur Robbins et elle étaient devenues plus intimes depuis hier et visiblement Arizona souhaitait que leur relation continue dans cette voie. San pensait que cette évènement avait été ponctuel mais sa chef percevait les choses autrement.

"Ho... Et bien tant mieux! Mais j'avoue que je ne comprends pas très bien en quoi j'ai pu vous être utile..."

"Je crois déjà que d'exprimer simplement mes ressentis m'a fait du bien! Et savoir que mes doutes quand à une éventuelle maternité puissent être partagés, je crois que ça me rassure! J'avais quasiment la sensation d'être anormale alors que finalement c'est parfaitement normal que j'appréhende et que je me pose des questions sur mes véritables désirs!"

Arizona malgré son épuisement semblait véritablement déterminée.

"Vous savez j'ai passé la nuit à retourner le problème et ce matin, j'ai pris une décision, je vais aller voir Callie, je ne sais pas exactement ce que je vais lui dire mais je vais me battre pour elle, pour notre couple. Je pense que cette histoire le mérite!"

San était vraiment ravie de constater que l'état d'abattement dans lequel sa chef était plongée hier avait totalement disparu et qu'elle était décidée à ne pas baisser les bras. la simple pensée qu'un couple aussi amoureux puisse ne pas trouver de solutions et se séparer était inconcevable. San se disait qu'elles allaient forcément se rabibocher.

"je suis sincèrement heureuse si j'ai pu vous aider! je pense que c'est une bonne décision que d'aller lui parler!"

"Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir mal dormi! vous avez vraiment la mime fatiguée! Je crois que je vous ai fait part de mes problèmes personnels alors sachez que si vous avez besoin d'une oreille attentive, je suis là si vous le souhaitez!"

" Merci mais vous ne me croirez peut être pas mais cette conversation d'hier soir m'a grandement ouvert les yeux également et je crois que moi aussi je vous dois des remerciements. Moi aussi j'ai pris des décisions suite à cette échange!"

Arizona vint déposer sa main sur son avant bras et la fixa en souriant.

"Je me réjouis de savoir que cette discussion ait été fructueuse pour toutes les deux!"

San se demanda comment une si brève conversation entre deux personnes qui se connaissent uniquement dans le cadre professionnel avait pu avoir de telles répercussions. Finalement les gens les plus proches de nous ne sont pas toujours ceux qui nous font nous poser les bonnes questions et nous aident à avancer.

Elles se regardèrent un instant, la parenthèse personnelle venait de s'achever, San ne souhaitait pas en divulguer plus et rentrer dans des détails. Elle savait que si elle le voulait, elle pourrait le faire et ce fait seul suffisait. Elle rassembla quelques documents qu'elle glissa dans une pochette et entreprit de se lever.

"Bonne journée Docteur Robbins"

"Bonne journée Santana"

Elle franchit la porte et disparut dans le couloir.

A la même heure ce matin à l'autre bout de la ville, Brittany venait tout juste d'ouvrir un oeil. Ses yeux se tournèrent instantanément vers le réveil. Neuf heures. Danny devait être sûrement réveillé quoique parfois le samedi il lui arrivait de dormir un peu plus tard. Hier soir, il avait veillé devant la télé avec elle et s'était donc couché plus tardivement. Elle se leva pour se rendre dans sa chambre et en effet, elle trouva le petit encore endormi. Elle referma la porte délicatement et sur la pointe des pieds rejoint la pièce principale. Elle mit la bouilloire en route et attrapa une tasse qu'elle remplit d'un sachet de thé puis déversa l'eau brûlante avant de rejoindre le canapé. Elle s'assit en tailleur, la tasse fumante dans les mains, attendant que le thé diffuse ses arômes dans l'eau chaude.

Les souvenirs de cette nuit lui paraissaient presque irréels. Une semaine qu'elle tentait de gérer l'absence de Santana sans y parvenir. Une semaine de léthargie totale ou elle s'était escrimée à faire une croix sur elle, sur cette relation et voilà que finalement Santana était apparue comme par magie au beau milieu de la nuit. Non elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle était bien là il y a quelques heures de cela. Certes quand San était arrivée, elle avait l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil mais bien vite sa présence lui avait fait reprendre ses esprits et Britt se souvenait parfaitement et intégralement des paroles qu'elles avaient échangées. Santana ne possédait pas de regrets quant à ce qu'elles avaient partagé. Santana allait rompre avec sa future femme. Cette information plus que les autres tourbillonnait dans sa tête et lui donnait presque le vertige. Bientôt, la femme qu'elle aimait serait libre et entièrement disponible.

Et surtout Santana l'aimait, désormais elle le savait. Elle ne lui avait pas permis de l'exprimer parce que ses mots là elle en rêvait, elle souhaitait les savourer le jour ou il serait prononcés. Et puis, elle se devait de rester prudente, de ne pas s'emballer. Il aurait été prématuré d'échanger de telles paroles sans toutefois être certaine de la suite des évènements. Elle n'avait pas su garder de réserves et être raisonnable depuis qu'elle la connaissait et cette semaine elle l'avait payé très cher. Elle imaginait parfaitement que San n'allait pas pouvoir quitter Carmen sans aucune difficulté. Elles les avaient aperçus ensemble. Elle avait palpé cette complicité, cet amour qu'elles partageaient. Et si l'amour que San lui portait ne faisait pas le poids face à cette relation? Et si Finalement San s'était emballé et que ce matin elle regrettait? Elle sentit un poids invisible se posait sur ses épaules.

Un mélange d'optimisme et de crainte s'empara d'elle. Santana lui avait une promesse, elle allait forcément la tenir. Et si elle ne la tenait pas? Et si elle ne revenait jamais lui laissant pour toujours ce sentiment de vide? Après tout Mark était parti et il n'était jamais réapparu, la laissant elle et Danny pour toujours vivre sans sa présence. A l'époque, elle avait su faire face et finalement c'était surtout l'absence d'un père pour son fils qui lui avait manqué plus que l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent, c'était elle et elle seule qui devrait gérer avec la torture ne plus jamais la revoir. Et après la semaine qu'elle venait de passer, elle savait que ce combat était des plus horrible.

Penser au départ de Mark lui fit instantanément penser à Al. A l'époque, elle avait surmonté les obstacles en parti grâce à elle. Plus que jamais, aujourd'hui elle avait besoin d'elle. Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa son numéro. Il était certainement tôt car Al avait travaillé toute la nuit mais Britt devait discuter avec son amie. Trop de sentiments contradictoires accaparaient son esprit et il fallait qu'elle les évacue. Trois sonneries plus tard, Al décrochait.

"Mouais..."

"C'est Britt. Je suis désolée mais je sais que tu dors mais il faut absolument que je te parle sinon je vais péter un plomb!"

Allissa attendit un instant avant de répondre. Apparemment, elle cherchait à percuter qu'elle était réveillé.

"Al?"

"Oui excuses tu me prends un peu par surprise... Attends!"

Britt entendit qu'Al parlait avec quelqu'un mais ne comprit pas la conversation. Une minute après la voix de son amie résonnait de nouveau à l'autre bout du combiné.

"Oui excuses mais j'étais pas toute seule mais bon je vais pas rentrer dans les détails, j'ai comme l'impression que tout de suite ma vie sexuelle ne t'interessera pas! mais bon quand même sache que j'ai passé un fin de soirée assez jouissive"

"Al!"

"Bon ok j'ai compris! tu t'en fiches!"

"Non je m'en fiche pas c'est juste que tout de suite je suis préoccupé par autre chose! j'ai besoin de toi Al!"

"Laisse moi deviner! tu n'aurais pas eu une visite nocturne par hasard?"

"Comment tu sais?"

"Mais sache que je sais toujours tout la blonde! On ne peut rien me cacher!"

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle reprenne.

"Je me doute parce que ta brune est passé au club hier soir, elle te cherchait et comme je suis d'une nature très perspicace, je me doutais qu'elle finirait bien par te trouver!"

San ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était passé au club avant de venir.

"Tu lui as parlé?"

"Oui je lui ai parlé! Je l'ai reconnu et j'ai été lui dire quelques mots sur le parking, je n'aurais peut être pas du mais c'était plus fort que moi!"

"Qu'est ce que tu lui a dit Al?"

"On va dire que je l'ai mise en garde..."

"Merde Al! Dis moi que tu n'as pas été trop loin!"

"Mais non t'inquiètes! En plus il me semble que cette fille a du cran, elle ne m'a pas paru très impressionné alors que quand même je peux être assez flippante dans mon genre!"

Brittany ne répondit pas . Elle semblait digérer les infos.

"Britt? T'es en colère? Je suis désolée mais putain je t'ai vu super mal toute la semaine et j'ai pas pu me retenir mais je te jure je suis restée correcte!"

"c'est bon Al! C'est pas grave, je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait mais tu sais je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre toute seule!"

"je sais Britt. Mais je t'aime tellement que ça m'insupporte que les gens puissent te faire du mal!"

"Je sais Al. Moi aussi je t'aime"

"Bon la blonde c'est bien joli toutes ces belles paroles mais je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'elle t'a dit!"

"Toi d'abord!"

"Ok! Primo je tenais à dire parce que ça a son importance que l'avoir vu de si près m'a fait comprendre définitivement ce que tu lui trouvais! putain elle a une bouche! même moi ça m'a laisser rêveuse c'est pour dire!"

"merci Al pour cette info capitale!"

"Bon ok je m'égare mais c'était juste pour dire que je l'ai trouvé quand même assez sexy!"

C'est vrai que San est quand même une sacrée bombe. Deux ou trois souvenirs de ces lèvres si pulpeuses sur son corps remontèrent à la surface et Britt se sentit rougir. Heureusement que son amie n'était pas en face d'elle à cet instant parce que elle ne serait pas gênée pour se moquer d'elle.

"ça je sais Al! Ce qui m'interesse c'est ce que je ne sais pas!"

"Ok! Elle m'a dit qu'elle était venue pour te parler. Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'elle avait intérêt à assurer avec toi ! Et puis elle est partie! Mais je me doutais qu'elle irait chez toi! je l'ai senti super déterminée! Tu sais Britt je sais pas ce que vous êtes dit, ni ce que vous avez fait mais j'ai l'impression que cette fille t'aime vraiment! Elle avait l'air super triste de ne pas pouvoir te voir et même si elle a pas dit grand chose, j'ai vu dans son regard qu'elle regrettait! Bon allez Balances! qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit?"

"Elle s'est excusée et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait quitter sa femme!"

"Ho putain!je le savais! Personne peut te résister la blonde!"

Mais Britt ne répondit pas.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe? je pensais que c'est ce que tu voulais non?"

"Oui... oui..."

"Putain Britt! Ne me dis pas que tu culpabilises!"

"Un peu... Elles sont quand même sensées se marier dans deux mois!"

"Tu t'en fous de cette Carmen! tu la connais même pas!"

"Ouais... Y pas que ça!"

"Tu flippes qu'elle le fasse pas c'est ça!"

"je crois..."

"Bon tu me laisses le temps de dégager le mec qui dort dans mon lit et de m'habiller et j'arrive!"

"Ok Al! Merci!"

"Mais je ne vois réellement pas de quoi! A toute à l'heure!"

Et elle raccrocha. Allissa ne tarderait pas et Britt le savait sa présence allait grandement l'aider à ne pas trop cogiter. Al était sa bouée de sauvetage, celle grâce à qui elle avait surmonté tous les galères, toutes les souffrances et une fois encore, sa présence rassurante et réconfortante ne manquerait pas de l'aider, elle le savait.

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière elle, elle se retourna et aperçut Daniel. La vision de sa personne la remplit d'une tendresse infini. C'était automatique chaque fois qu'elle le voyait immanquablement elle se sentait un peu mieux. l'amour qu'elle lui portait était sans limite et inconditionnel. c'était manifestement sa plus belle réussite. Et finalement c'était surtout grâce à ce petit être qu'elle trouverait sans cesse la force d'avancer encore et toujours et de faire face. Cet enfant l'avait fait grandir, lui inculquait un courage phénoménale pour gravir chaque étape de sa vie. Quoiqu'il advienne ce serait toujours lui sa priorité. Le lien qui les unissait était indestructible.

"Viens mon coeur"

Britt lui fit un signe de la main et le petit vint s'installer près d'elle. Il émanait une douce chaleur de son corps et Britt le prit tendrement dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front.

"Tu as faim mon amour?"

"Oui"

"Maman va te préparer des pancakes!"

Britt se leva et alluma la télévision. Elle zappa sur une chaine pour enfants qui passait des dessins animés et se rendit dans la cuisine. Tout de suite, elle allait faire à manger pour son fils et se concentrait sur ce seul objectif, si futile soit il, elle savait qu'elle y trouverait une forme de réconfort.

Désormais, elle avait conscience que la seule et unique chose qu'elle pouvait faire c'était attendre. Attendre que sa vie bascule dans un sens ou un autre. Elle ne possédait pas les clés pour ouvrir les bonnes portes. Elle se devait de faire confiance à la personne qui avait les moyens de le faire. Elle espérait qu'elle y arriverait. Si c'était le cas évidemment sa vie changerait et cette pensée l'enivra de bonheur. A compter de cet instant, elle attendrait, jour après jour, heure après heure, minute après minute de voir réapparaitre Santana. Ce serait son unique obsession.

Il était midi et l'estomac de San gargouillait. Elle mourrait de faim. La seule chose que son corps avait absorbé depuis la veille c'était du café et son estomac la rappelait à l'ordre. Son corps réclamait quelque chose d'un peu plus consistant. Ce qu'elle devait gérer pour le travail était achevé désormais, elle avait rempli sa mission et cette pensée était des plus gratifiante. Ce qui l'attendait lorsqu'elle allait enfin se décider à rentrer chez elle allait être bien plus délicat et difficile à gérer. Aussi elle se dit qu'une petite pause pour se préparer ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle sentait bien qu'elle aurait de la peine à ingurgiter quelconque aliment tellement son estomac était noué mais elle se décida tout de même à s'installer à une terrasse et commanda une salade. Le temps était clément aujourd'hui. Dans quelques jours, ce serait l'été et sa chaleur écrasante qui s'emparerait de la grande ville et les gens couraient après un peu de fraicheur mais aujourd'hui les rayons du soleil distillait une chaleur idéale et parfaite.

Une serveuse vint déposer sa commande devant elle et San se força à avaler quelques bouchées qui passèrent difficilement. Elle stoppa rapidement de manger. Pour un peu, elle aurait pu vomir tellement elle était pressuré par le stress et l'angoisse. Sa seule chance de gérer au mieux cette pression était de penser à Britt. C'était les sentiments qu'elle avait à son égard qui allait lui délivrer la volonté de faire une croix sur l'avenir qu'elle s'était évertué à construire avec Carmen. cette fille lui avait montrer qu'elle cheminait dans une mauvaise direction. Qu'elle était dans l'erreur. Oui, elle aurait pu se contenter d'un bonheur simple auprès de Carmen mais avec elle, elle avait goûté à quelque chose d'une autre dimension. Elle avait pris la mesure de la puissance de la passion et de l'amour et ce ne serait pas juste qu'elle persiste dans ce confort et continue à se mentir et à mentir à Carmen. Il y avait sûrement des tas de gens sur cette terre qui en était capable, qui ce seraient largement contentés de cela et sûrement cela avait son propre cas pendant toutes ces années.

Mais dorénavant, ce n'était plus possible, il fallait que ses actions soient en accord avec son esprit, son coeur. Finalement c'était une chance qu'on lui offrait, de percevoir la vie differemment. Avec le temps, elle espérait que Carmen le vivrait aussi comme une chance et qu'elle gouterait à un bonheur autre que le piètre qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Carmen. Bon sang, pour sûr elle allait lui faire un mal atroce. Elle même souffrait à l'idée de la perdre après tout ce qu'elles avaient partagés. Elle ne regrettait rien, cette femme l'avait rendu heureuse. Mais désormais son bonheur, son avenir ne serait pas à ses côtés. Elles allaient poursuivre leur chemin chacune de dans leur direction.

La serveuse passa près d'elle et San commanda un verre de vin. Ce n'était peut être pas l'idée la plus géniale de cette journée mais elle sentait que l'effet d'un peu d'alcool l'aiderait à surmonter ce qui l'attendait. Elle savoura son verre, fermant les paupières et laissant reposer son corps et son esprit. L'alcool coula dans son corps et elle sentit qu'elle se relâchait un peu. ça y est, elle était prête, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Aujourd'hui, une page de son histoire allait se tourner et elle allait laisser de la désolation derrière elle mais aussi des souvenirs merveilleux qu'elle n'oublierait pas. Elle sortit un billet de son sac et le déposa sur la table, agrippa son sac et se leva. Elle rejoint son véhicule qui était garé quelques rues plus loin. Elle prit une longue respiration, tourna la clef et s'enfonça dans le traffic en direction de son appartement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était devant la porte, ses clefs à la main et décidée à affronter ce qui serait incontestablement un des moments les plus pénibles de son existence.

_**A très vite pour la suite!**_


End file.
